Abandoned
by Black and Green
Summary: It wasn't until his brutal return he realized he loved her. COMPLETE!
1. Introduction part one: Her life

Here is my new story. JUst to tell you I will start the sequel tomorrow. Then the day after that I will work on this story and if maybe I'm really free I will make Morning days. Okay. So here is the first chapter for abandoned. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Abandoned. That was one way to describe her. She was no longer happy. She was a broken soul. Actually to put it in a better way she was a lifeless shell. She abandoned. Why you might ask. Simple. Her only love left her in the cold.

Her features changed the most. Her body did grow curves that got her a huge fanclub but she didn't care. Her face was pale and smooth but she didn't care. In fact, she didn't care about beauty at all. She was just herself and nothing else. Her eyes. Now that is a different subject. They were dull and unreadable. They were sharp, dangerous and almost a glare.

Her emotions. They don't exist anymore. She abandoned them. In fact, she abandoned a lot of things. Her friends which she hardly talks to, her family which hell, they abandoned her. They just left her and the village. The only thing she left was training. That was the only thing she cared about. Why? Because she felt as if she is still weak in his eyes.

That is another topic. Him. Oh she has a lot of words for him. Most of which aren't good. He abandoned her. He called her weak and annoying. He broke her heart in two. She was left alone. No love.

That was her. She was really different. No longer had she been her old self. You can really see that. Her heart was broken. Shattered.

She also changed some other things. For example, her diet. Sure she was skinny but she didn't care. Hell, she hardly ate anything. All she did was drink tea. There were those rare moments were she would eat a fruit. That was it. Tsunade had talked about this to her. It wasn't healthy. She could have died. But why should she care? She had nothing more to live for.

Sakura felt not needed. She didn't want to live. Then why was she still living? Why did she not kill herself? Why? Well, that could be answered simply. Sure she felt not needed, weak, useless but something kept her living. She didn't know why but something told her to keep living. It would yell in her mind 'Don't die! Don't kill yourself. Wait. Just stay alive. Do you want to look weak? Do you want to look pathetic in his eyes? Is that what you want?'

She never let those thoughts leave. That's what kept her going. She wouldn't end her life yet. She had something to live for. All her life she just wanted to be happy. But as you can see, that didn't work. Her love left and so did her parents.

Oh. I guess I'm leaving the story aren't I? Why don't we begin. After all, you already know a lot about her already right? So let us begin.

* * *

Sakura was already up before morning. It was her usual thing. She would get up and just get dressed and brush her teeth. Sometimes she would look at the old team seven picture.

"That was the past," she said to herself. "No more are you like that." True, she was right. In fact team seven was no more. Kakashi, their perverted sensei was a teacher for a new team. Naruto, the boneless, loud ass idiot became an ANBU. Sakura, just stayed a Jonin. She didn't want to be a ANBU. She didn't want to teach. Well, lets continue with the story.

Sakura walked up to the old bridge. She of course ignored it. She walked up to her training ground. As usual, Sakura would train and then go to Tsunade. Of course along the way she would see Naruto and maybe Kakashi.

Her training was not simple. She knew she had perfect chakra control so she didn't need to practice at that. Instead she word at tenjutsu. She had to after all. She had mastered everything except this skill. Her tenjutsu consisted of fire and water practice. She would try any tenjutsu skill that included fire and water.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. It seems the dobe came early today. Really early. Sakura gave a nod in hello.

"Training?" she asked in her emotionless tone. Naruto nodded. He didn't wince at her tone. She was like this for a while. He knew how she felt.

"Sakura?" he asked. Sakura looked at him with her dull sharp eyes telling him to continue. She was a girl with a few words after all. "Why won't you become a ANBU like me? After all, you can be the captain already." Sakura shook her head. How many times did he ask that question?

"I don't want to," she simply said. Then of course he would ask the usual..

"Why?" he already asked. Shit. Naruto beat me to it. She would give him another look. Hadn't he asked that enough. She was really annoyed by this.

"I don't want to," she repeated. Wasn't it that simple? He grew quite. That was her answer. He should not ask again.

"Are you going to Tsunade?" he asked. She gave a nod and continued her tenjutsu training. "Still practicing tenjutsu?" once again she nodded. "I swear you are becoming like him."

"Don't ever say that!" she yelled. She threw a kunai at his direction. It was fast and hard to block. Naruto couldn't dodge it. He yelped. "Don't ever compare me to him! That basterd is nothing like me!" She took out her kunai which got him stuck on the tree. She left him there, panting from her reaction.

"You basterd," he said. "That is what you have done to her. She is just a shell now. That was because of you. You broke her. Shattered her." Naruto held back his stinging tears. She was in so much pain. No one could help her. He could but why would he? He didn't care at all. "Basterd!"

* * *

Sakura walked through the streets of Kohona. She saw men stare at her. 'Leave me alone.' she thought as she glared at them. Her fanclub was coming soon.

Why wouldn't they quite? She would never go out with them. Sakura ran on top of building to building. 'I swear you are becoming like him.' her mind thought. 'Never.'

"Never," she said. "That basterd should rot in hell." Sakura made it to the hokage's office. It didn't take her long of course.

"Hello Sakura," Tsunade said.

"Hi," she said back in her emotionless tone. Tsunade was used to this voice to. After all, she knew that this would happen to her. Tsunade still felt pity for the girl.

Tsunade knew that Sakura was upset from the Uchiha prodigy's leaving. It took her over a year to almost get rid of that sadness. But sadly she sunk into the darkness. When she becoming her old her parents left her. No. They abandoned her. She was put back into the sadness. Tsunade couldn't do anything about it.

"Sakura," she began. "There are no missions today."

"Why not?" Sakura asked. Tsunade shook her head. She knew how Sakura was at this. She would live for training and missions but that was not what kept her alive no was it?

"Every mission is taken," she said. "Take a day off."

"Once you do you become weak," she said. Wow. She said a sentence with six words. All again in one day. What day is it today? I swear it's one of those good Sakura days.

"You still need to take a break," Tsunade said. "You have been practicing every day." Sakura shook her head.

"No," she said. She glared at whatever was out the window. Sakura got up.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded. She quickly left leaving the hokage and her sake. Tsunade smirked.

"Good," she said. "I have one mission for you tomorrow."

* * *

Sakura went back home. She lived in a apartment now. Her room was black and blue. There were no light colors but only dark. She looked out at the window.

"Why do I live?" she asked herself. "There is nothing here for me."

'Don't die! Don't kill yourself. Wait. Just stay alive. Do you want to look weak? Do you want to look pathetic in his eyes? Is that what you want.'

"..." she didn't say a thing. That thought was right. She was strong. She could never look weak. Even if it's those basterd's eyes. She looked at the clock. '9:00 p.m. I still have some time.' she thought. Sakura just looked outside. She then just sat down on the couch. That was just it.

'Do you want to look pathetic in his eyes?' Sakura drifted to a very light sleep. She does need rest. After all, Tsunade has something planned for her.

* * *

So how was this chapter? Please review. Don't forget, I will start the sequel tomorrow. I have schedule planned already. Don't be suprised if I update the wrong story on the wrong day. I can get confused or lost or any of the such. I'm a human being.


	2. Introduction part two: His life

Here is the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for starting out so dark. I would like to say that I already started the sequel to Today is the Day. It is called "Depths of the eyes." Please review on that story. I'm updating it tomorrow. Don't forget to update this story too. I need ten reviews or more for each chapter. So here, enjoy chapter two of Abandoned!

* * *

So you know what happened to Sakura right? Well, what happened to Sasuke? That is what this chapter is on .Skip if you want to but.. I could always put something interesting in there. It is your choice. Now. Let this chapter begin. After all, you might be wandering what happened to Sasuke right?

Sasuke sat on his black bed. How long has it been? He could not tell. He himself matured a great deal. Sasuke not only physically but mentally changed. He still had his spikes. They never change do they? He had a lot more muscles. Safe to say he is still hot right? He grew taller which was natural for every one. Sasuke still wore blue and black. His favorite colors all the way. Sasuke wore a pair of black baggy pants and a blue shirt. I told you. Black and blue all the way.

Sasuke matured mentally stronger as well. What the hell does that mean? Did he grow insane? No. He could never do that. So what do I mean? He grew a stronger will. He loosened on his goals. He grew emotions. Yes! Puberty finally hit him. Who would have guessed it would take that long? The strange thing about puberty is that it shows. What do I mean about that? I mean that he shows more emotion. Not verbally but through the eyes.

They say, that the eyes is a window to the soul, emotions and the past. His onyx eyes were like a deep pool of emotion. You could see a mood in his eyes. Well, you could tell that he is pissed because he shows that god damn sharingun. But how did the Uchiha prodigy get this? Was it puberty? Well, that was part of it but that's not the point. It was the words in his mind. Just like Sakura he had words in his mind.

'I gave every thing to you.' it said. 'I gave every thing and yet you hurt me. You make my tears. You break my soul. What did I do? Did I not show it? Did I not tell you? My heart was breaking. You knew this and yet continued. Is that what you want? My broken heart. I gave every thing to you. Is this what you wanted Sasuke? Is this what you want?'

This annoyed the hell out of him. He would have nightmares cause of this. He hated it so much.

"What the hell do you want from me?" he would yell. "Leave me the fuck alone!" Did this work? No. Those words still pursued him. He hated it so much.

* * *

Sasuke sighed on his bed. The words went through his mind again. 'I gave every thing to you.' it said. 'I gave every thing and yet you hurt me. You make my tears. You break my soul. What did I do? Did I not show it? Did I not tell it? My heart is breaking. I gave every thing to you. Is this what you wanted Sasuke? Is this what you want?'

"What the hell does it mean?" he asked himself. Sasuke stood up and went to the window. It was a dark day. He was in the fire country now. He was sure it was going to rain.

Sasuke sighed again. Today might be a very bad day for him. Sasuke watched from his room. He was staring at to people. The two where smiling and holding hands. They were also running to shelter for the future rain. He heard the woman laugh.

"Weak," he said to himself. Though that was what was said in the outside but what did he mean in the inside? 'It's sad.' he thought. Any one close by could tell by his eyes that he was sad. 'I..I can never feel love like this.'

'_I love you with all my heart!'_

Sasuke fully opened his eyes. When was it the last time he heard those words any where? 'Damn hormones.' he thought. His mind flashed small picture. A girl with pink hair and jade green eyes.

"She didn't mean what she said," he said to himself. "It was just a crush. Nothing more." He saw the rain fall. Finally! Sasuke went to the door. He took a black cape with him. He didn't notice. When he was about to leave, a flower fell on his window. A pink Sakura blossom.

* * *

'_I love you with all my heart!'_

'_I gave everything to you. I gave every thing and yet you hurt me. You make my tears. You break my soul. What did I do?_ _Did I not show it? Did I not tell it? My heart is breaking._ _Is this what you wanted Sasuke? Is this what you want?'_

You can imagine how Sasuke feels. He hears these words. They torture him. They try to show him his mistake. Does he even recognize it? Or is he just in his own guilt?

Sasuke ignored his thoughts. He had to train. Over the years Sasuke did one thing. He killed Orochimaru. So that meant that he no longer had the cursed seal. But..there is always a but..he still didn't kill Itachi. He also didn't fulfill the second goal. Revive his clan.

Sasuke walked down the rain. It washed down some of his thoughts. It washed away the picture of Sakura. He looked at the raining sky. Why now? Why did that picture have to appear now? He was free. He could have gone back to Kohona but..

Why not?

That question always got him an answer. He was afraid. The Uchiha Sasuke was afraid. He was hunted by his memories of Kohona. He had every thing he abandoned there. It would pain him to be there. They would never let him go. She might not.

_Sakura._

"_I love you with all my heart!"_

Those words stung his heart well and still. That was the last person he saw before he left. She confessed to him. She told him that she loved him. He never gave anything in return. What had he done to her?

Thoughts of her for the first time in years ran through his mind. What happened to her? Did she cry like no tomorrow? Does she still love him? Or. Did she..give up on him?

"It wasn't real," he said to himself. An image of her ran through his mind. "She is probably like her old self." He grew a small smile on his face. Through the eyes though, you could see sadness. 'What if I broke her?' he thought. 'She wasn't any toy. She was fragile like the flower she was named after.

"She didn't change at all," he said to himself. His small smile faded away like if the rain was washing away his emotions. "Does she still love me?"

'_I love you with all my heart!'_

"Leave my head!" he yelled and clenched his hair. "I can never love you! You are weak! I can never love! I hate you! I hate you! Leave me alone!" he saw a small flower fall next to him. Another Sakura flower. An image of Sakura appeared in his mind. "Leave me alone!" The image was beggining to disappear.

"Why does she haunt me?" he asked himself. "She was just a team mate to me." Sasuke got up. His eyes were full of anger and fear. She was in every nightmare. She haunted him. In his nightmares he would see her die and if not that then..she would kill him or he would kill her.

"I can't love her," he said. "I never will." His eyes full of hatred. She could never be anything to him. Never.

* * *

Sasuke went back to his room. No training today. His mind would not let him concentrate. Sasuke looked outside the window. It stopped raining. The sun was showing and a small rainbow was showing. He ignored the 'happy' setting. His eyes fixed on the couple.

They were walking again. The woman was laughing and so was the man. He narrowed his eyes. How much he hated that sight. He felt something on his arm.

"_I love you with all my heart!"_

It was a Sakura flower. He felt his eyes soften. The flower always got to him. He saw a picture of Sakura in his mind. She was smiling at him. Her hair was short and her jade green eyes were full of happiness.

"_I love you Sasuke," she said. She smiled at him. "I will always be with you. Never will I forget. I love you Sasuke. My choice is this. I love you Sasuke. With all my heart." she closed her eyes._

"_I know you don't like me that much," she said. Her voice sounded a bit sad. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I respect your opinion. I'm sorry for being weak. I always go into my studies. When I study I always want to impress you. I liked you ever since I was a child. Now I love with all my heart." she felt a tear fall._

"_Be happy Sasuke," she said. "Don't ever regret on anything you do. Let your heart take you. Be happy Sasuke. Don't shed a tear on anything. Be happy Sasuke-kun." _With those words her image disappeared. He couldn't see her anymore. He sighed and closed his eyes. Today was a bad day for him. One question hit his mind.

'_Are you coming back?'_

"No," he said. "No regrets." He opened and closed his eyes. Would she continue to haunt him? Would she touch his dreams? He shut his eyes. He felt his body go to the dream world.

* * *

"_Are you ready to die yet?" Itachi asked. Sasuke watched in horror. His brother was fighting Sakura. She was beaten and bleeding through many places. She had cuts everywhere. Itachi had some bruises but that was it._

"_Never!" she yelled. Sasuke saw some tears fall down her cheek. "I won't die just yet!"_

"_Are you sure konoichi?" he asked. He held a shirinkun in his hand. She didn't answer. Was this her choice. "Are you willing to die?" Images of Sasuke flashed in her mind. She was about to answer but memories past through her head. All of which were sad. They were memories of Sasuke hurting her. Breaking her heart._

"_I'm," she said. This answer shocked Sasuke. "I have nothing more to live for. I gave every thing away. I have nothing left."_

"_Then if it is your choice," Itachi said and ran to her. Sasuke couldn't move. Sakura just accepted death. She was going to die. Her body and mind was hurt. She had nothing left. Itachi slashed the shirinkun in her._

"_Thank you," she said. He put her body down. When he looked at her he felt some pain. Most of which she was given to. She was in so much pain no one could bare._

"_He must have hurt you," Itachi said. She didn't say any thing. Her eyes let out some small tears. "It's a pity. You had so much pain. Never could you have a chance to survive."_

"_I never would have I?" she asked. "I was always into love. I never thought I could never have any. I saw everyone around me fall in love but for me.. I never could. I was unloved. People always disliked me. Thank you. I can't live with this pain any more. Sasuke, I love you but you don't. I'm sorry I could have never been the girl you wanted."_

"_Sakura," he said._

"_Forgive me," she said and died._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke woke up from his nightmare. He was sweaty. Sasuke was panting from his nightmare. 'She apologized when it was my fault. She was in so much pain because of me.'

"I did this to her," he said. "She was in pain. She didn't want to live because of what I did to her."

* * *

So how was this story? Please review! Don't forget to review for"Depths of the eyes." I'm probably but I'm not sure I might update this story on Friday. I'm updating the other story tomorrow. Remember, I need ten reviews per chapter. Write later!


	3. Forced ANBU

Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I also wanted to say that I did start the sequel to Today is the Day. I put it on but deleted it in two days. Why? Well in two days one review shows that it wasn't good enough. I might restart it after this story. Please review. As usual now I need ten or more reviews. ThatI don't need to say because I can get them without asking. Here is chapter three. Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura woke up in her usual time. This time though, she woke up differently. She heard a small crash sound. Sakura was a very light sleeper. The smallest breath could have woken her up. She jumped up. Her kunai was already in her hand. She walked towards the sound. Her full body was alarmed. She heard another crash. Sakura threw a kunai towards the sound. She heard a small yell.

"Sorry to attack you Shizune," Sakura said. "At these moments I prefer to attack first and then ask questions." Shizune sighed. This girl had a lot of senses. She also just spoke a twelve word sentence.

"It's alright Sakura," she said. "Just don't attack again next time." Sakura gave another nod. Her eyes were still dull and sharp. She still had the kunai in her hand. "You can put that away now." Sakura put the kunai away and stared at Shizune.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked. Her eyes grew sharper. She knew she had to be kind but she can't. All her old emotions are gone. Shizune sighed. She needed her breath. It wasn't every day you were attacked in the middle of the night for her.

"Tsunade wanted me to give you a message," she said. She drew another breath. Sakura rose a perfect brow.

"At this hour?" she asked. "Not even I'm awake at this time." There! She was being nice. After all, she doesn't talk that much. She was like the Uchiha after all right? Don't tell her that I wrote that. I might end up in a much worse situation then Naruto.

"Yes," she said. "She said that it was very important. You have a mission. Be at her office in half an hour." Sakura gave a small nod. She grumbled a bit. She might not have a chance to train today. That was like Tsunade with out a cup of sake in the morning. Shizune went to the door. "Don't be late."

"I never am now am I right?" Sakura asked. Hey! She was still being nice. Talking that long is her way of showing it. Shizune left through the door.

* * *

Sakura's eyes became sharper. 'She is up to something.' Sakura thought. Sakura took her kunai. She looked at what she hit instead of Shizune. Sakura didn't really aim for the attacker. She preferred the torture. She saw the picture. Why didn't she get rid of it?

The picture was of team seven. It was back when she had just became a ninja. How long ago was it? She couldn't really tell. Sakura glared at the picture. She was smiling and so was Naruto. Kakashi was defiantly smiling. She glared at the one person in the picture. She seems to have hit his face right on the dot. She hit Sasuke right in the face with her kunai. Sakura tore the picture apart. She hated it so much.

"That basterd," she said. She stared at the clock in the room. The half an hour was almost over. She wouldn't want to be late about this. Something told her that this would actually be...fun.

Sakura quickly changed. She no longer wore any light colored outfits. That was the old her. Sakura wore a black shirt. It had the Haruno sign on the back. She quickly tore it off and threw it out.

"I'm no Haruno," she said. She chose another black shirt. There was no sign on it this time. She chose a pair of black baggy pants. They had a pocket for her weapons. She was always ready for anything. Sakura went to mirror. She rarely looked at herself. Why should she? She didn't give a shit about her cloths. She only cared if they had the Haruno sign. Those outfits had to be destroyed. She saw no bags under eyes. Good. That meant that her body was still used to the sleepless nights. She looked at her eyes.

They were dull like they always. Sharp and cold like none had seen before. She had her eyes below a glare. That was usual for her. Either her eyes were set like this or they were in a glare. Sakura continued to look at her eyes. She saw a small brightness in them.

Her eyes grew in fury. They were set into a glare. She hated to have any speak of emotion. She abandoned them. Can't they leave her alone? She broke the mirror with her fist. No blood came out of her fist. She left the room, apartment to go to Tsunade's office.

* * *

Sakura walked around at a very early time. No one was walking at all. She felt a presence next to her. Sakura used her reflexes. She drew a kunai out and positioned it at the persons neck. The most vital area for her. She could easily kill someone with one slash like this.

"It is only me Haruno," the person said. Sakura knew it was him. She hated it when he came out like this. Sakura put the kunai away. "I thought you were strong." Fury grew inside of her.

"Shut the fuck up," she nearly yelled. "I know it was you. I'm not an idiot." He smirked. She was always like this. Few words that had big meaning.

"Whatever Haruno," he said. Sakura drew the kunai back to his throat. He was shocked at this.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled this time. "I'm no Haruno! Never!" he frowned at this. 'Whatever.' he thought.

"Whatever Sakura," he said. Sakura put the kunai away again. She went towards her direction. His eyes pierced her right threw. She of course ignored it.

"Don't walk at this time Neji," she said. "You never know attackers." (I thought that it might be Sai or something. You could have thought that too. I didn't want to choose Sai because I didn't know the charecter that much.)

"And what about you Sakura?" he asked. "Your just a konoichi." She almost shook her head.

"Say whatever you want to," she said. She went towards her direction. She knew she would make it. She was never late but only early. Sakura made it to the hokage's office early. Wasn't that usual? She sat down on the chair.

Tsunade was very exhausted. She was sleeping on her desk at that moment. Sakura let Tsunade sleep for a little bit. Then, on the right time, she would wake Tsunade up. Some time passed by. Sakura was occupied by the silence, another thing she liked. That of course included training.

"Wake up Tsunade," she said. No answer. This time Sakura slammed her hand on Tsunade's desk. Tsunade yanked her head up.

"Your on time," she said as she looked at the clock.

"I'm never late," she said. Tsunade waited a little bit. Then she cleared her throat.

"I have some thing special for you," she said. Sakura watched Tsunade. 'I knew something was going on.' she thought. Her mind couldn't tell what it was.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. She really wasn't in the mood. Tsunade smirked.

"Join the ANBU," she said. Sakura glared. She hated it when Tsunade started this. Didn't Sakura say no enough?

"No," she said. "I said this before." Tsunade frowned at this. Then of course she smirked. Who said that it was optional?

"It's not optional Sakura," she said. "It's by force." This time Sakura glared at her harder.

"I still say no," she said. Tsunade frowned and smacked the desk.

"This is not your choice Sakura!" she yelled. "I want you an ANBU! Today!" Sakura glared harder.

"Why?" she asked. Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

"I have a special mission for you," she said. "It's for ANBU's and so you have to join to get it." Sakura listened. "You do want to bring him back and interrogate him your way right?" At the word him Sakura snapped. Then of course, the torture perked her ears up.

"I'm listening," she said. "Go on." Tsunade smirked. She knew how to get through Sakura.

"You have to bring him back here," she said. "You will have all the rights to talk, beat or any of the sort to him." Sakura nearly smirked. This would be fun. 'Payback is so sweet isn't it?' she thought.

"I accept," she said. Sakura stood up. She was going to have her fun. That basterd deserved more then death from her.

"Good," Tsunade said. "Go to the gates. The mission starts today. You are in team number three. The captain is Neji." Sakura frowned a bit more by his name. "Naruto is second in command." Shocking isn't it? "Hinata and Ten-ten are joining as well." Sakura gave a small nod.

"Whatever," she said. Sakura went to the door. "Be sure to have your sake. After all, it is a bad day." Tsunade gave a small chuckle and a nod. Sakura left the room.

"Good luck Sakura," she said. "Maybe your heart can finally heal and your soul can finally return."

* * *

Sakura quickly packed. She took some weapons and cloths. Just in case she took some water. It might be a long journey. Sakura walked up to the broken mirror. She didn't believe in luck.

"..." she didn't say a thing. Sakura left the apartment the second time that day. She went to the gates. So far she was the first one there. That was good.

"Hello Sakura!" Naruto yelled to her. She expected them all to be together. Neji, Ten-ten, Hinata and Naruto came at the same time.

"..." she didn't say anything again. Naruto chuckled. He knew Tsunade could get her in by force.

"Let's go," Neji said. "You do know what is going on right?" he asked Sakura. A smirk played on his lips. Sakura wanted to wipe it right off. She said nothing. She gave a small nod. "Good." Sakura walked with the four. She was really looking forward to see Sasuke. Hell will know what might happen to him.

"Payback time," she said to herself. 'Basterd.' she thought. 'Let's see how you like it to be treated like the way you did to me.' Sakura didn't have any smirk on her lips. She was emotionless right? She abandoned her feelings. She could never step back on that now.

* * *

So how was this chapter? Plese review! I was planning to give this in yesterday but I couldn't give in the document. There was a problem with the site. Freaking computer. (Hits it hard.) I will give in a new chapter Monday. Remember, I don't update on weekends and if I do...then your just plain lucky. Bye for now!


	4. A journy to revenge

Hello! First I would like to say thank you for all the reviews! I'm also happy that my computer works now. (pats the computer instead of smacking it.) I was actually laughing after one review byHeartAngel.

**HeartAngel:yay monday!YOUR GOING TO GET IT SASUKE!YOUR GOING TO GET IT BAD and when you do get it I'll going to be like "in your face, in your face, in your funkin frakin face!" Can't wait till monday!**

Those words were from the reviews copied from letter to letter. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura jumped from tree to tree. She was behind the others. She preferred to be alone. After all, it isn't every day your dragged into being an ANBU. Her eyes were set into a glare. If looks could have killed Tsunade could be dead and Sakura would be a wanted nin. Sakura put on her mask. It was a fox mask. The fox had piercing red eyes.

"You can walk normally you know," Neji said. Sakura didn't pay attention to him. Her mind was in deep thought.

"You have to listen to him Sakura," Naruto said. Hinata and Ten-ten nodded. "He is the captain." Sakura jumped down. Her mask was still on.

"..." she had no comment. Her mind was still in deep thought. Neji wanted to snap her out of it. He took his kunai and charged towards her with it. Sakura didn't snap out of her thoughts. Just like reflexes she kicked the kunai out of his hand and put her own towards his neck.

"I still have a sense," she said. "I don't need to think to see." She put her kunai back in the pouch. He walked back to his position. 'She is strong.' he thought. Not even a smirk could be seen on his handsome face. He touched his muscular arm that held the kunai. 'She nearly twisted it.'

"Ha Ha!" Naruto laughed. "Neji nearly got his ass kicked. Neji glared at Naruto. His pearl eyes burnt right through him. Naruto winced. "Sorry," he said.

"Whatever," Neji said. Ten-ten walked up to him. She looked at his arm. It was already red. She nearly winced.

"That much damage already?" Ten-ten asked. "She hardly did anything." Neji put his arm down. Sakura walked up to him. She took his arm.

"Can't use it like that," she said. Hey! She was showing her respect right? She was talking just a bit more. Sakura pulled some chakra in her hand. She swiped her hand past Neji's.

"Nicely done Sakura," Hinata said. She looked at the arm. Her pearl eyes looked at the spot were it used to be red.

"..." No comment again. Neji finally put his arm down. He looked at his team. They were strong. Naruto was strong and had the kyuubi to match. Ten-ten was a weapon master. If they needed a weapon or info on one she could tell them. Hinata had the bakugen. Just like Neji himself she had a special bloodline. They were related no duh! Sakura on the other hand is a mystery. She doesn't have any bloodline. (Nor any special blood. I'm not using that idea from my other story!) She seemed to have a lot of chakra. Any one could tell. It's just good to know how much. She had a strange ability. It seemed to hard to realize. She was different. But how? That was what made her a mystery.

"Let's go," he said. The team continued to walk. Even Sakura. She was still in deep thought. Naruto looked at her. She was hard to read. 'Is she thinking about him?' he thought. Naruto shook his head. 'She would never. She hates him!'

"Are you alright Naruto?" Hinata asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"Just fine Hinata!" he said. She smiled. Hinata wasn't as shy as before now. That was thanks to Naruto of course.

"Less talking and more walking lovebirds!" Ten-ten teased. Hinata and Naruto blushed a bit. They hated it when Ten-ten teased them. They didn't have a come back until now...

"Speak for yourself Miss. Secret relationship!" Naruto yelled. Ten-ten blushed red. How the hell did he find out? Her mind snapped to one name.

"Neji!" she yelled angrily. "Why did you tell him about us?" Neji shrugged.

"I didn't," he said. "Besides, you might be a future Hyuuga (Don't know how to spell it. Can some one please tell me?) Later on." Ten-ten blushed even more. He smirked at her reaction.

"It wasn't him!" Naruto yelled. He looked at Hinata and she nodded. "We saw you two. Talk about privet security!" Ten-ten sighed. She just isn't allowed to date in public.

"Well excuse me for not wanting any thing in public!" she yelled. "Are you my mother or something!" Naruto's face turned a bit red from anger. Hinata giggled and Neji smirked. Sakura didn't say a single thing. Hinata looked at Sakura. She didn't seem uncomfortable with the 'couple' talk. Hinata knew of Sakura's love life. She knew that Sakura had never dated nor kissed any one except her parents before they left.

"I'm fine," Sakura said. Hinata looked at Sakura. Sakura knew that Hinata was watching her. "I don't care. I have no need for love." Hinata frowned a bit. 'No need for love?' she thought. 'Is this why she never dates any one? Or is it because Sasuke broke her heart?'

"Are you alright Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked at him and nodded. She shook her head a bit. Her short bluish hair swished on and off her face.

"Just fine Naruto," she said. "Just thinking." Naruto looked up ahead. They were close. Talking does waste time doesn't it? Ten-ten looked up ahead.

"Are we close?" Neji asked. She nodded. At that moment Neji was focusing on the area they are in. You never know when attackers can attack.

"Just a little bit more," she said. Sakura jumped to a tree. 'Finally.' she thought. 'Payback for the pain Uchiha.'

* * *

Sasuke walked through a small forest. He really needed some fresh air. The whole night he couldn't sleep. He always had the same nightmare. The nightmare of Sakura dying because of Itachi. She had asked for it. That was what really troubled him. 

"God damn nightmares," he said. Sasuke jumped up on a tree. He really needed to relax. Today was his day off. Sasuke knew that he couldn't concentrate during training. He sighed again. Sasuke stayed there on the tree for an hour.

"I need to train," he said. "But I can't concentrate." He punched the tree that was right next to him. It fell right into pieces. "Not strong enough." Sasuke got up. He jumped down and went towards his place. He opened the door and jumped on the bed. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment. He felt his body sleep. He expected a nightmare. The same one he gets every night. It was different this time.

* * *

"_Sasuke!" she cried out. Her eyes were filled with tears. She was battered and beaten. "Help!" Her body wouldn't get up. She just couldn't move._

"_Help!" she yelled again. "Please." It was no use. Why wouldn't he help? She was in need of his help. She really needed him. Why? Sasuke couldn't move. He watched as she let out more tears._

"_He won't help you," the attacker said. Who the hell could it be? Itachi of course. "Remember this." Itachi stepped on her body. She bit her lower lip to hold back the yell of pain. "He hates you with all his heart. Never would he help you." _

"_I know," she said. More tears escaped her eyes. She was going to die. "I know he hates me. I know I'm just a useless, annoying selfish little brat to him!" Sasuke couldn't say any thing. 'Stop!' his mind yelled. "I know he could never give a shit about me! I was the weak one in the team!"_

"_So why do you try?" Itachi asked. He pushed his foot harder on her back. Her lip began to bleed. She was holding out her yells._

"_I love him," she said. "I know he never can. I just try. I know I will never be a friend to him and yet I still try." Sasuke felt some thing ping inside him. She love throughout all the time he rejected her and said she was annoying. _

"_Give up," Itachi said. "It will only pain you more." Sakura felt more tears come out._

"_I can't," she said. "Either way, my pain is going to end right here for all times."_

"_Are you saying you want to die?" Itachi asked. Never had he seen some thing like this. All his victims would cry and plead to live. She on the other hand wanted to die. She was broken so much._

"_Yes," she said. Her jade eyes were still full of tears. "There is too much pin. Please," she begged. "Kill me. I don't want to live any more." Itachi hesitated at first. He took out a kunai and stabbed her in the stomach. She didn't yell out at all. There wasn't going to be any pain any more._

"_I have never seen any thing like this," Itachi said. He took out his kunai that was in her stomach. More blood began to pour out. She didn't scream again. "You are the first to beg for death. Now I know that you are truly broken." She coughed out some blood. Her eyes were dull. _

"_I'am," she said. "Why would I not ask to die?" she asked. "I could never kill myself. I didn't know why though. This is the opportunity I was waiting for." Itachi knelt down to her. He could tell that she doesn't smile at all._

"_The opportunity to die?" he asked. She gave a small nod. Itachi stroked her hair. Sasuke watched with anger inside of himself. If only he could move. There was no jutsu. He just couldn't move. Itachi continued to stroke her pink hair. _

"_A death like this is rare," he said. "I never hesitate but you are a different story cherry blossom." Sakura felt something in her ping. No one had ever called her a cherry blossom. She had always wanted Sasuke to call her that._

"_I can help you," he said. "I can keep you alive cherry blossom. I can help you. Is this what you want?" he asked. She gave a small nod._

"_I don't want my heart soul," she said. "It is too much to bare." Itachi gave a nod. He picked her up._

"_I will get rid of that," he said. "All you have to do is be with me." Sakura nodded. Itachi pulled her close. "My cherry blossom hold on." Itachi disappeared with Sakura. Sasuke stared wide eyed._

"_She left," he said. "She is going to be with Itachi but with out her soul. She left me."

* * *

_

Sasuke woke up panting again. He stared at his bed for a moment. 'Sakura.' he thought. 'Have I broken you that much?' He got out of bed. He quickly opened the window.

"Have I broken you?" he asked. Sasuke walked to his bed. He repeated his dream in his head. "What have I done?" It was unexpected. He was lost in thought. He didn't notice until it was too late. He closed the window from the cool air. He walked back to the bed and sat down. He heard a crash. Sasuke's eyes widened. The figure jumped through the window.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the figure said. It was clear that the person was a woman. She pulled out a katana and held it to his throat. He didn't know how to react. "It is time for you toreturn. By force."

* * *

Yay a cliffy! I might be updating tomorrow. I have to really think of what to write next. Don't forget to review! Tune in tomorrow to see if I might update. Check around 8:00 or 9:00 american time. (p.m.) Bye for now! 


	5. A battle of nightmares and hate

Hi there! First I would like to say thank you for the reviews. I really had hardly any writer's block at all which is good. So here is the next chapter. R&R please. Thank you.

* * *

Sasuke stood still for a moment. The woman was strong. She already had a weapon to his throat. He could tell that she was from Kohona. Her face was a mystery. She was wearing a mask. It was a fox with piercing red eyes. He couldn't see her hair either. He could see her curves though. They were filled in all the right places. (Pervert!) She had the katana on his neck. What to do?

"Should I do this by force?" she asked. "I will not hesitate to kill. Especially you Uchiha." Sasuke thought for a moment. He grabbed the katana and threw it aside. He tried to kick the woman but she dodged. "By force then." She charged towards him. She had great speed. The woman was able to elbow him in the gut.

"Who are you!" Sasuke asked as he coughed out some blood. She didn't answer. "Answer me!"

"No," she said. Sasuke activated his sharingun. It would get his strength up a bit. "It won't work. Don't be to dependent on it."

"I will be the judge of that," Sasuke said. He took out his kunai. She ran towards him. Sasuke smirked. 'Fool.' he thought. 'I can slice her with ease.'

"You can't hit me," she said. It seemed as if she read his mind. The woman jumped and landed to his right side. She kicked him. Sasuke dropped the kunai and staggered a bit. "I warned you. Shall you try again?" she asked. Sasuke ran to her. He performed the Fireball jutsu. The woman jumped out of the way.

"Fast," Sasuke said. The woman seemed to be getting closer to him every second he hit her. "You won't hit me this time." The woman jumped away. She preformed her own hand seals. "Moron." Sasuke used his sharingun to read her move. 'A water tenjutsu.' he thought. Sasuke copied the hand seals.

"Don't think so," the woman said. Sasuke rose a brow. What did she mean. "Kai!" she yelled. She stopped those hand seals and preformed new ones. Sasuke couldn't stop his. 'Shit.' he thought.

"How did you-" he couldn't finish. The woman hit him with a fireball jutsu. She was really quick. Sasuke yelled from the burns.

"You should learn pain," the woman said. "Moron." Sasuke gritted his teeth and growled. She ran closer to him. She was able to kick him again. "Never depend on techniques. Or doubt someone's strength." He tried to punch her. She blocked him and punched him back. "Neji. Ten-ten. Hinata and Naruto. Get here." Sasuke stopped for a moment. 'Neji? Ten-ten? Hinata and Naruto?' he thought. 'She couldn't be Sakura can she!'

"Nicely done," Neji said as he walked up to the woman. Hinata and Ten-ten tied Sasuke up. Naruto ran to the woman and Sasuke. He was grinning from ear to ear. The woman was unreadable because of her mask and Neji was smirking.

"I knew Tsunade was right about making you an ANBU!" he yelled. 'ANBU?' Sasuke thought. 'The dobe is an ANBU! What the hell is going on!'

"..." she was quiet. Naruto smiled at her. Hinata got up and took Naruto's hand. Ten-ten did the same to Neji. 'What the fuck!' Sasuke thought. 'Next thing you know the woman might have a guy pop out of nowhere and hold his hand!'

"You should have just said yes and not do it by force," Naruto said. Hinata nodded. Sasuke growled. Was Naruto making fun of him? The woman didn't say anything. She was the only one with a mask on.

"I did for this mission," she said. "That is it. After this I'm quitting." Naruto smirked.

"You can't do that," he said. "Tsunade won't allow it." The woman looked at Sasuke. 'Payback Uchiha.' she thought. She kneed him in his stomach. Sasuke spit out some more blood.

"Why do you do that?" Neji asked with a sigh. "We have to bring him alive."

"Tsunade allowed me to do whatever I want with him," she said. "As long as he comes back alive." Sasuke tried to take out his spare kunai. She quickly went into his pocket and took it out. The woman really had a big sense. She twirled it around for a bit as if teasing him about the beating he received from a girl.

"Don't think so," she said. She threw the kunai away. "Can we go now?" Neji gave a nod.

"Naruto," he said. "You take the Uchiha. Do not talk to him got it?" Naruto nodded. He picked Sasuke up. "You can take off the mask now."

"No," she said. "Not yet." The woman looked at Sasuke. 'Basterd.' she thought. 'Now you got your ass kicked once.' They all went out.

* * *

"What the hell is going on!" Sasuke yelled. The woman in the mask looked at Neji. Neji gave a sigh and a nod. "What the hell-"

"Shut up Uchiha," she said. "You are going back to Kohona. Tsunade ordered us to do so. Now shut up." She walked up to him. He stared at her mask. Her face was unreadable, her voice was cold. He felt Naruto snicker. Defiantly teasing.

"You can stop teasing him you know," he said. The woman nodded. She took off her mask slowly. The mask was slipping off slowly. She put down her hair. 'Pink?' he thought. 'Sakura!' The mask fell to the ground.

"Hello Uchiha," Sakura said. Sasuke didn't know what to say. He looked at her eyes. They were dull and unreadable. She grew up. "Now shut up." Naruto laughed a bit. Sasuke looked at Sakura. She was really different. What happened to make her like this?

"Surprised?" she asked. He didn't say anything. Her voice was cold and deep. It felt like if she wasn't the Sakura he knew before. Her face was in a total frown. She had a small bag with her. "Happens after the years."

"I think you stunned him," Ten-ten said. Sakura walked towards Kohona's direction. 'Basterd.' her mind repeated. Hinata slowly nodded to Ten-ten's comment. Sasuke didn't say anything. He was still in some shock from Sakura's new appearance. She also just kicked his ass with ease.

"We should set up camp," Neji said. He looked at his team mates. "I will look at the south and north directions for any enemies. Ten-ten look at the west and Hinata look at the east. Naruto look for food and water." He turned to Sakura.

"Watch the Uchiha," she said. "I got it." Neji nodded and went to the north direction. Ten-ten went to the west and Hinata went east. Naruto just walked away. Silence hit the area. Sasuke didn't move. Sakura leaned against a tree. She was very quiet.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked finally breaking the silence. Sakura didn't answer. She just gave a small nod. Sakura ignored him. 'Did I do this to her?' he thought.

"Naruto," she said. "Come out." Naruto came out of the bushes. He came empty handed. "I will get the food." Naruto sat down next to Sasuke. "Remember what Neji said. Watch over him and don't talk." she quickly disappeared.

* * *

"See what you did?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him. "You broke her. She never talks a lot now. She trains every day. Sakura never smiles and she doesn't care anymore."

"I did all of that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. He let out a small sigh. Naruto was surprised that Sasuke didn't try to escape. He just sat there and did nothing. It was like if he wanted to go back home.

"Not only you," Naruto said. "She was recovering from your betrayal to Kohona. Then her parents left her. They didn't leave a note or anything. Ever since then she didn't smile. Every single time someone compares her to you or calls her Haruno she snaps. She abandoned her emotions you know." Sasuke felt sadness inside. He did all of this to her. She always helped him. She was helping him even though he called her annoying and weak.

"I'm sorry," he said. Naruto looked at him. "I had to leave. These days I was worrying about her. I had always thought what happened to her."

"She doesn't think love is important anymore," Naruto said. "She has nothing left. It's remarkable that she didn't kill herself yet."

"I always say I hate her," Sasuke began. He didn't finish though. Sakura came out with food. She didn't have a single tear. Naruto watched her. He was waiting for her reaction. Waiting for her pain and tears to unleash.

"I hate you too," she finally said. Sasuke was speechless again. Did he really do this to her? Well hell yeah he did! Sakura put the food down. She took out her bag. Naruto looked at her. Was this how she really felt?

"Sakura, that was harsh," Naruto said. Sakura looked at him. Her dull jade green eyes were full of anger. She snapped again. 'That was harsh!' he mind yelled.

"That was harsh!" she yelled. "That basterd rejected me! He broke me into pieces! Don't ever compare me to him! I tried to help him but this is what happened to me! Do you think that's not harsh!" Her voice was mixed with anger and sadness. She was panting. She had never said so much to any one before. Sasuke stared at her. "I abandoned everything. Naruto, understand that. I hate to explain it again. After many times you should understand."

"Sakura," Naruto said. He stared at her. She was in such pain and she hurt inside. "I'm sorry." She didn't say anything.

"Eat," she said. She sat down next to a tree. Her chest was moving up and down for more breath. "They will be back now." Sakura stood still for a moment. Just like that Neji, Ten-ten and Hinata appeared.

"Every side is secured," they said. Sakura didn't say any thing and Naruto just nodded. Neji looked over at the missing nin. He had some bruises and burns.

"Sakura," he said. Sakura looked up at him. "Heal the Uchiha's wounds. Torture him all you want but just heal him." Sakura stood up. She put some chakra to her hands. She quickly swiped all his wounds away.

"That all?" she asked. Neji nodded. Every one in the team sat down to eat. Sakura sat away and did not eat at all. She was just lost in thought. Neji tried his exercise again. This time he threw a kunai at her. Sakura quickly caught it in one hand.

"I have senses," she said. Sakura threw the kunai back to Neji how caught it with a little difficulty. 'Strong.' he thought. That night every one except Sakura fell asleep. She insisted to stand guard. Of course she had to reveal the fact that she hardly sleeps at all. Sakura watched the team. She looked over at Sasuke's direction. He was sleeping which was good. She did have some torture planned for him. 'Wait for tomorrow.' she thought. She heard a small groan. It came from Sasuke. 'Nightmare.' she thought again.

"Sakura," he said. 'And apparently about me.' she thought. She walked over to him. He was sweating and panting. He was groaning. 'Must be a really good one to get him like this.' She didn't know what he was dreaming about. He was dreaming about her in the worst way possible.

* * *

"_Don't go!" she yelled. Sasuke watched as she cried out her tears. "Please! I love you with all my heart!" her voice was broken down. 'Stay!' her mind yelled. "If you can't stay then take me with you! I will do anything for you! Just please don't leave me." She held herself up. Her knees were shacking. He heard her tears from behind._

"_No," he said. He turned around to her. "You really are annoying." It felt like a stab to her heart. She couldn't say anything. Her heart felt as if it could never fix the broken pieces. Every word was taking a piece of her heat away. Breaking it. "We start our new paths now."_

"_That is what I'am right?" she asked. "A annoying useless weakling. I guess I'm a piece of shit right? Probably worse." He didn't know what to say. Is this how he made her feel?_

"_You can leave now," she said. " I won't stop you now. I understand how you feel." Her voice was nearly a whisper. Her tears were dry and slowly disappeared._

"_That-" he couldn't finish. Itachi appeared right next to her. She looked up at him. "Itachi! What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_Just here to take the cherry blossom away," he answered. She didn't move. Itachi put a hand on her shoulder. "I thank you for the help dear brother." Sasuke growled. What did Itachi mean?_

"_What are talking about?" Sasuke asked. Itachi chuckled._

"_Breaking her soul," Itachi said. Sasuke turned to Sakura. Her face was pale and blank. "I tried to get her to come with me but she refused. That was probably because of her soul. She really had hope you wouldn't leave. Once of course you hurt her like this you break it along with her soul." Sakura said nothing. Her face was still expressionless. "She is my little toy to play with. The little cherry blossom that will never bloom."_

"_Sakura," Sasuke whispered. "That couldn't be it."_

"_Are you sure dear brother?" Itachi asked. "You did say about staring new paths. This is hers." He watched as Sakura was stabbed by Itachi with a kunai. She didn't yell out of pain. He sliced in a pattern above her stomach. _

"_What are you doing!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi stopped and wiped away the blood. It revealed the Uchiha clan symbol. A scar. Destined to last forever._

"_A mark for her," Itachi said. "Now she is mine. That scar shall stay for ever. I bet she won't even complain about it." Sakura gave a small nod. Her face was still blank._

"_Let us go now," she finally said. She wiped away some more blood that poured out of her. Itachi nodded and they disappeared. Sasuke was left alone. He was wordless.

* * *

_

Sasuke jumped up. He was sweating and panting from his nightmare. She had left him just like the other dream. He felt himself be pulled down. Sakura was right next to him. She pushed him down with two fingers. Her face was unreadable.

"Sleep," she commanded. Her voice was cold. "You have something in store tomorrow." Sasuke didn't say any thing at first. He tried to sleep that night but couldn't. The dream was still fresh in his mind. Sakura stayed up.

"Sorry," he said. There was no answer. He should get used to this. She doesn't speak that much after all. Sasuke kept his eyes closed.

"Just sleep," he heard. Her voice was still cold. She didn't say any thing after that. He let out a small breath. His mind was in deep thoughts. 'I'm sorry.' he thought. 'Can you ever forgive me?' He felt himself drift to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

So how was this chapter? It was actually longer then the others. I started it yesterday. Don't forget to review! I might update tomorrow again. Tune in on the usual time. (8:00-9:00p.m.) Bye for now!


	6. How to piss a guy off

Hi there! First I would like to say thank you for the reviews. I'm almost up to fifty. Yay! So happy. Okay. The happy momnet is gone now. Enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review!

* * *

Every one woke up early that day. Sakura stared at them as they yawned and stretched. Except Sasuke of course. Sakura was thinking again. She had some payback planned today right? Hell yeah she does! Neji started his exercise with her again. This time he decided to try to punch instead of using a weapon. She quickly blocked his punch and kicked him to the ground. 'Still in tact.' he thought. Naruto laughed a bit. Ten-ten sighed. Why did he always try this? She helped him up.

"Stop doing that," Ten-ten said as she helped him up. "You never know what she might do next." Neji brushed any dirt off himself.

"I know," he said. Ten-ten rose a brow. "I just make sure that she is in tact." She sighed.

"You know she is Neji," she said. "Sakura is strong. She might as well has a sixth sense to match." Ten-ten eyed Sakura. She was unreadable as usual. Sakura walked up to Sasuke and Naruto. They knew what was going to happen. Naruto was prepared to laugh after this.

"This will be fun," Neji said smirking. He leaned on a tree with Ten-ten in his arms. She didn't blush at all. They were dating right? Naruto walked over to Hinata and they sat down. Hinata sat down on Naruto's lap. The two were comfortable that way. Sakura and Sasuke walked a little farther from each other. Sakura knew that he wanted to fight her. Sasuke wanted to fight her again to test her strength and improvement over the years just like a teacher.

"Ready?" she asked. Her eyes were unreadable. Her face was blank and her voice, cold and strong. He saw a glimpse in her eyes. Danger. He might be screwed up after this.

"Yes," he said. She got her hand on her pouch and Sasuke got some weapons from Ten-ten. His of course were left behind. Or Sakura got rid of them.

"Ready?" Naruto yelled. Oh how much he wanted to have popcorn or something for this. The two nodded. Naruto looked at Hinata, Ten-ten and Neji. They nodded too.

"1.."

Sakura glared at the Uchiha boy. He of course smirked back. This might be a fun battle after all.

"2."

'Ready to get your ass kicked again Uchiha?' she thought. Her hands were ready for any special attack. 'Looks like this will be serious.' Sasuke thought. He activated his sharingun.

"3."

Sakura wanted to kick his ass now. He deserved far more then death. Too bad she had to bring him back in one piece.

"Go!"

Sasuke grew some speed in his legs. He charged towards her. He had a kunai in his hand will Sakura still had nothing. His sharingun was active so it would be difficult to activate any jutsu. Unless, of course she can trick him again. Sasuke tried to hit her with his kunai but she used her reflexes to get it away from him.

"1.," she said. She defiantly had something planned. Sasuke had some tricks of his own. He felt that she might trick him again. 'I don't think so.' he thought. Sasuke took out a katana and tried to hit Sakura. Surprisingly she caught it with her hand. With her strength she threw it away.

"2," she said. Sasuke was waiting for strike three. It would be interesting to find out what she planned. He got another weapon ready.

"I'm waiting for strike three," he said. Sakura remained the same. Her face was calm and blank. Her eyes were unreadable with no glimpse at all.

"I know," she said. Her voice was different. "Here is number three." Sakura preformed some hand seals. Sasuke followed her. She wasn't going to cancel it at all. He might follow her at that. She preformed the seals and so did he.

"So who shall you change into?" she asked. There were two 'poofs.' Naruto watched with complete interest. Sakura was smart and probably had some good payback for Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened at what she changed into. Sasuke had changed into his twelve year-old self. Sakura on the other hand, changed into Itachi. This would be fun. She knew how his temper is when Itachi appears. She also knew that Itachi was still alive. Sasuke's eyes widened. He felt fury irrupt inside of himself. Sasuke quickly changed back to his old self.

"Weak," Itachi said. "Won't you fight me dear brother? Don't you wish to kill me? The revenge that has trapped your mind for so long."

"Go away," Sasuke said. "Your not real!" He stared at Itachi. This couldn't be his brother. "Stop playing like this Sakura!"

"Sakura?' Itachi asked. "The emotionless one?" Itachi made a pause. Sasuke waited for his answer. He gave a nod to Itachi. " She is dead. I was replacing her this whole time."

"Lies!" Sasuke yelled. "That would be impossible." He prepared a shirinkun. Sasuke charged to Itachi who dodged with absolute ease. Neji watched with complete interest. Maybe the Haruno had great skills after all. She might be better then him.

"Can't you see what's in front of you?" Itachi asked. "She is dead. But who to blame that for?" Sasuke grew angrier. Itachi was right though. He was partly the blame. The other of course was from her abandoning parents. Sasuke charged towards Itachi again. He threw his shirinkun at Itachi who dodged. Sasuke took this chance to hit Itachi with a punch. That of course worked.

"Nicely done," Itachi said. He transformed into Sakura. "But the battle isn't finished." Sasuke stared at her with absolute anger. "Perfect." Sasuke threw punches and kicks to her. She of course dodged or blocked them all.

Naruto grinned. He knew where Sakura went in this battle. Pissing a guy off really works doesn't it? All she had to do is piss Sasuke off and get him into anger instead of concentration. Neji had a smirk on instead of a grin. Ten-ten and Hinata just watched. 'Wow.' was all they thought.

Sakura ran towards Sasuke and kicked him hard. This resulted him to fly to a tree. He stood up and coughed up some blood. Ouch. That will leave a mark but hopefully not. Sasuke didn't get any weapon out this time. It felt kind of useless. Sakura would either get rid of it in his hand or just throw it away when he threw it at her. Sasuke had nothing to think of. His mind was not concentrating at all. He started to preform hand seals.

"That old trick?" Sakura asked. She began to do the same hand seals as sasuke but faster. "Don't think so." Sasuke finally finished the hand seals and so did Sakura.

"Chidori!" he yelled. Sakura grew a chidori in her hands as well. He ran towards her. Naruto's eyes widened. This wouldn't be a good ending. He looked towards Neji who was watching them. He was holding back Ten-ten. She was worried about what would happen to Sakura. Hinata shut her eyes and buried her face into Naruto's chest. He of corse received a glare from Neji. Naruto was ready to run in the battle himself. 'Stop!' his mind yelled.

"The battle is done," Sakura said. They hit the chidoris to each other. Sakura of course had a stronger one. Sasuke felt some stinging pain all over his body. He looked over at Sakura. She was standing and her wounds were all healing. He fell to the ground. "I win again." She walked over to him and swiped away his wounds again. She wasn't panting at all. 'So much chakra.' he thought still panting from exhaustion. "Let's go."

"Sakura?" Hinata asked. "Are you alright?" Sakura gave a small nod. She looked over to Ten-ten and Neji's direction. Ten-ten ran up to her and hugged her.

"I thought you might die Sakura!" she said. Ten-ten felt Sakura's skin. It was cold like death. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Your so cold."

"I'm fine," Sakura said. "I'm always like this. Now let's go." Neji shook his head. Wasn't he the captain.

"I should be saying that," Neji said. "I'am the captain after all." Sakura didn't say anything. Naruto helped Sasuke up. He looked over at Sakura's direction. 'Cold skin?' he thought. 'Is that even possible?'

"We do have to go to Tsunade you know," Naruto said. He looked at Neji who of course nodded. The dobe was right. "Come on Hinata." Hinata walked up to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Neji glared again. "You shouldn't do that. It's kind of getting annoying," Neji said. Ten-ten sighed and took Neji's hand. He turned all his attention to her.

"Let's go Neji," she said. "We have a long day ahead of us." He gave a sigh and a nod. 'What could happen next?' he thought.

* * *

Sakura jumped from tree to tree. The rest were walking. Sasuke was in the middle of the two couples. They kept a close eye on him. Neji began to use his 'in tact' exercise on Sakura agin. He threw kunais and shirikuns at her. She dodged them all with ease. Ten-ten sighed. Was it really that entertaining to try and hit a woman? Sakura didn't say anything at all the whole time. She wasn't in deep thought though. She was a quiet person after all.

"When are we gonna be there!" Naruto whined. Sasuke smirked. 'Before a dobe always a dobe.' he thought. He looked over at Sakura. She was jumping trees. 'Lost in thought or something?' he thought again. Sasuke noticed that Neji was throwing kunais and shirinkun at Sakura. He gave Neji a very strong glare and Neji suddenly felt a small shiver in his spine.

"Stop staring Uchiha," Neji said. "I'm not gay." Naruto laughed at this. Ten-ten and Hinata giggled. Sasuke looked away. Sakura still didn't say anything. She put on her mask. 'Much better.' she thought. Sakura put away her hair to. It was about time to cut it again. Neji watched as Sakura disguised herself. "Why hide your appearance?" he asked.

"Fan boys," she answered. Neji understood. 'Fan boys?' Sasuke thought. 'Since when?' His thoughts were interrupted by Naruto.

"She is quite popular with them," Naruto explained. "She has more then any one could have thought." Sakura glared at him.

"Don't talk," she said. "Remember the rights you were given." Naruto gave a small nod. 'Sorry.' he thought. 'I nearly forgot.'

"Were almost here," Neji said. Finally they can just go home. Of course where would Sasuke go?

* * *

So how was this chapter. He.He. I defiantly have something planned for Sasuke. Don't forget to review. Tune in probably tomorrow at the usual time for the next chapter. Bye for now!


	7. Nightmare's kiss

Hello there! Here is the new chaoter. I need to tell you that there is a huge possibility that I might not update tomorrow. Please don't forget to review. So here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The team walked through the streets of Kohona. Many people stared and gossiped. Most of which were about the return of the Uchiha prodigy and the new ANBU member. It was a good thing that Sakura covered herself. By the looks of the gossiping it would spread through Kohona by the middle of the day! Many people wanted to know the member. Some would stare at her face that was covered by the mask. Others would check out her curves. People would look at the fox's piercing red eyes. Sasuke had a much worse time though. He already say girl look at him with hearts in their eyes. He growled. There comes the fan girls again! Naruto chuckled. This would be funny. A Sasuke fan club already. He looked at the disguised Sakura. She was completely covered. The problem was her revealing curves. She didn't seem to care about them at all. They just appeared and she just ignored it. The group felt the ground shake. Here they come. Hinata and Ten-ten giggled and Naruto and Neji sighed. Sasuke and Sakura remained quiet.

"Sakura!" they yelled. Sasuke watched as the fan boys surrounded them. She was really that popular? Her fan club was bigger then his has ever been. He looked at the banners that they brought. Some said 'Go out with me!' or 'Be my cherry blossom.' and 'Marry me and have beautiful children.' Sasuke watched as they stared at each member of the team. "Were is Sakura?" they asked. Sakura remained quiet. Her face and hair was covered.

"She is not here," Neji answered. "She will never become an ANBU. She would die before she becomes one." The fan boys glared at Neji. They were ready t beat him on the spot. Luckily Tent-ten was there. She glared at each fan boy.

"Touch him and die," she said. Her glare made the club back away a bit. Neji smirked. A over protective girlfriend. What can happen next? Hinata giggled again and Naruto laughed a bit. This could have a small laugh afterwards.

"Where is Sakura?" they asked again. Most of which stared at the mysterious fox masked figure. Sakura still remained quiet. The fan boys eyed her. Some looked at her mask, thinking that maybe they could see the owners eyes. Some looked at their curves. They knew Sakura inside out. (Perverts! Stalkers sound more like it!) Some of them grinned and whispered things to each other. They must have already figured it out. Sasuke continued watching this. He was rather amused and wanted to see how Sakura will deal with this. She didn't say anything at all. "Sakura," the fan boys said. "Please remove that hideous mask from your beautiful face and go out with us." Sakura slowly removed the mask. The face was really unexpected.

Sakura changed the face. She preformed hand seals when she was untiing the mask. Her face was oval shaped. She had dark blue eyes. They were like an endless pool. Her face was not pale at all. She pulled down her hair. It was long and wavy brown locks. She didn't look like their Sakura at all. She stared at them with her blue eyes. They all had their jaws hung open.

"Your not Sakura!" they yelled. Ten-ten smirked. So Sakura had a plan for this after all. She watched as Sakura remained quiet. She just stared at them. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Sakura said. Her voice was not as cold as before. The whole team and even Sasuke could tell it was fake. She was just pretending. "Sorry to get you all upset."

"It's okay," they said. Some blushed. They were all acting like perverts. After all they were comparing the curves. "We are sorry actually." The turned around. "Good bye!" they yelled and disappeared in a flash. Naruto chuckled again.

"Can we go now?" Hinata asked. Sakura gave a nod. Her face went completely pale. Her dark blue eyes and long brown hair stayed on. Just in case of course.

"Where exactly?" Sasuke asked. Naruto chuckled again.

"And you called me a dobe," Naruto said. Sasuke glared at him. "We are going to Tsunade. She has to choose your punishment after all." Sasuke didn't move at all. His mind was stuck on the punishment. What would she give him? Good question. That of course will be answered very soon.

* * *

They group finally made it to Tsunade's office. Sakura transformed back into her old self. Emotionless jade green eyes and middle length pink hair. As they stepped in the group tried to fit in the room. Most of it was covered with paper work and bottles of sake. Sakura walked up to her desk. Tsunade was sleeping on it. Sakura slammed the desk hard. Naruto jumped at bit and Ten-ten and Hinata winced. Neji and Sasuke didn't move. Tsunade jumped a bit. 

"I'm awake!" she yelled. Sakura let Tsunade regain her eye sight. "Oh. So it seems you have brought him back. Good." She eyed Sasuke to move to her. He of course did. "Every one except Sakura and Sasuke can go." Every one except Sakura left. Tsunade didn't know where to begin. Should she yell first and discuss later or should she discuss and then yell? First option was what she chose.

"You are so screwed up Sasuke!" she yelled. Her voice made him wince. Sakura didn't wince of flinch at all. "Where should I start with your punishment?"

"..." he was speechless. He saw a small pissed off sign on her fore head and she cracked her knuckles. Not good. He might be dead after this. Too bad. Sakura was really looking forward to it. After all he did break her.

"You have three jobs," Tsunade began. "One is to endure the pain you rightfully deserve. That all will be done by Sakura. I believe that she was really looking forward to it. Second, you have live with Sakura." He saw Sakura glare but then relax. He gulped. Her mind was already working on the punishment and torture. "And last," she eyed Sakura. "Is to bring her back. I know you hate me Sakura but you must return back to your old self. Sasuke is the only one who can do it." Sakura glared at Tsunade again. She turned around and walked to the door.

"Whatever," she said. "It won't work. I will always be like this." Tsunade sighed. She gave Sasuke the follow-her look. Sasuke nodded and the two left through the door. Tsunade sighed and fell back down to her chair.

"It was for your own good Sakura," Tsunade said. "You have been hurt too long. It's about time your healed."

* * *

Sakura put on her disguise again. Sasuke walked close to her. He already saw 'I love you Sasuke!' banners hanging. Girls were watching him with hearts in their eyes. Sasuke shuddered. He also saw them glare at Sakura. She of course ignored it. Her 'blue' eyes were searching for any fan boy. In this body she would have gotten a flan club as well. She should have changed her body as well before they arrived into Kohona. 

"Here we are," Sakura said. She opened the door. Sakura didn't live a house any more as you know. She lived in a very small apartment. Sasuke walked in and took off his shoes. Sakura walked up to the tea pot and began making tea for herself. Sasuke sat on the couch. He felt uncomfortable being there. He looked over at Sakura. She was making tea at he time. He observed her room. It was dark, with no light coming from any windows. She didn't have any light covered drapes at all. Most of her furniture was either blue or black. It was dark on this room and a bit cold. Sakura took her tea and silently drank it. She walked over to Sasuke. Her emotionless cold eyes caught his onyx pool eyes. (By pool as in deep. Surrounded by emotion.) "You sleep there," she said. He looked over her. There was a small futon that was black. "I take the couch." He made no comment.

"Okay," he said. He saw Sakura open a cabin. He saw that she had no frig at all. 'Does she even eat?' he thought. Sakura took out a fruit. It was a red apple and threw it at Sasuke. When he caught it he felt some pain in his wrist. She threw it hard. He took a small bite out of it. He stared at her as she sat on the opposite side of him.

"What?" she asked. Her voice was cold. Sasuke hated her tone. It was so cold and dead.

"Nothing," he said. "I was just wandering why you don't have a frig."

"I don't eat," she said. He rose a brow. "I drink tea. I might eat a fruit. That is all." Sasuke scrunched his nose. That was defiantly not healthy. She got up and stared at the clock. Time past by so fast. It was already ten. "Bed." She went to the bathroom. Sasuke was left in silence. He looked over at the bathroom door. He heard the water run. Sasuke was tired himself. He suddenly heard the water stop. Done already? He waited a couple of minutes and saw her exit out. She wore a pair of clack baggy sleeping pants and a black t-shirt. Most of her cloths seemed black. She looked over at Sasuke. "I have to wake up early. Do n't be surprised if I'm not here." Sasuke gave a nod. He got up and quickly went to the shower. He saw a pair of clothes for him. There was a small note attached.

Sasuke,

I thought you might need this. I brought it in when Sakura wasn't there. I bet she knows already though. Good luck with her. She might kick your ass a couple of times. I would like to see that. Tell me when she does. See you later. Hopefully you will be alive by then.

Sincerely,

Naruto.

Sasuke sighed and crumpled the note. He made a note to self to kick Naruto's ass later. He took a quick shower and went to bed. Sakura was already on the couch sleeping. He walked pass her. What happened next nearly made him scared. Sakura woke up from her light sleep and threw a kunai at him. It was just and inch from his face.

"Just you," she said. Sakura took her weapon back. Sasuke walked up to his bed. He laid down and closed his eyes. He really needed to rest. Too bad he had nightmares again.

* * *

"_Hell Sasuke," a figure said. Sasuke spun around and was hit in the face by a leg. He flew and crashed into a wall. The figure smirked. It wasn't Itachi. Itachi was there but he was just watching. _

"_Who..are you?" Sasuke asked. The figure looked at him. Itachi jumped down and landed next to the figure._

"_My wife," Itachi said. The woman showed a beautiful ring. It was gold and had a blue crystal on it. "Quite strong she is and I didn't even force her." The figure showed her face. Sauske's eyes widened. It was Sakura. Her lips were formed into a smirk. Her jade green eyes were unreadable and her hair was short and dark pink with black streaks. He looked over at Itachi. "She said she would become my wife if she could have the pleasure of killing you. Am I right?"_

"_Yes," Sakura said. She looked at Itachi who leaned down and kissed her. Sakura did not pull away. When they broke apart Sakura looked at Sasuke with hatred in her eyes._

"_I still had to come with her though," Itachi said. Sakura approached him. "She is having a child soon." This called Sasuke to look at her with bigger eyes. "The heir of the Uchiha clan. A strong child. Maybe a boy with the perfect abilities." Sakura was standing next to Sasuke. She glared at him._

"_Is this true Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Sakura bent her head down a bit. She was close to Sasuke's face. Itachi glared a bit but he just watched. He knew that Sakura will kill. She wished for it._

"_Yes," she finally said. "I made a deal. Some parts were not added but made." Sasuke glared at Itachi. Sakura slashed Sasuke on his arm. "It is about time you fell the pain I have felt for years." She slashed him again. Blood poured out form those wounds. He held back the yell of pain. "Why won't you yell?" she asked._

"_No," he said. She slashed him on the legs this time. She was wanting him to yell. She was torturing him little by little. _

"_Yell," she said. "Feel pain I have felt for so long." he held back another yell as she slashed him again. Blood continue to pour out. "I have waited for you so long Sasuke. I said I loved you but you didn't. You hated me. I gave up on you. I saw Itachi and I made a deal. I would become his wife if he let's me kill you. I quickly agreed. It was unexpected but I felt love again. I know that Itachi loves me back. With every kiss, every touch. It was some thing you could never do Sasuke."_

"_Stop," Sasuke begged. Sakura finally stabbed him. He coughed out blood. She walked back to Itachi, her husband. He pulled her close by the waist. Sasuke watched with his blurry vison as Itachi kissed Sakura again. _

"_Shall we go now?" Itachi asked. Sakura nodded._

"_I hate to be close to here now," she said. "Good bye Sasuke. For ever." The two quickly disappeared leaving Sasuke to die.

* * *

_

Sasuke began to pant and groan again. Sakura woke up from her light sleep. She walked up to his futon. Her eyes watched him. 'Another nightmare.' she thought. Sakura bent down to his face.

"Sakura," he groaned out. 'Apparently about me again.' she thought. Sakura shook him a bit. He snapped his eyes open. The next moment was unpredictable. Even for Sakura. He kissed her. He pulled his warm lips to her cold lipsand never wanted to let go.

* * *

So how was this chapter. Please review. I added some humor in it. This is still an angst story. Just to tell you that this story is not gonna have sad ending. I hate those. Especially if a charecter dies. So I will make sure that it won't happen. Bye for now. I might not update tomorrow. 


	8. I'm full of lust

Hi every one! I would like to say thanks to all the people that reviewed. I really got a lot this time. I would like to say that I will update tomorrow. I had some problems thinking of what to write next. (Oh No! I have writer's block! Not good. Not good at all!) So excuse me for not writting a better chapter then the last one. Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I have never done this but I don't own any Naruto. I don't even know what that means.

_'Blah.'_ It as in Sasuke's inner thoughts. (Perverted I might add.)

'Blah.' Sasuke or Sakura's thoughts.

"Blah." Just plain talking. I have never done all this but why not start? Here is the chapter.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just did. He kissed her. He kissed Sakura. He felt her lips. They were cold like death. 'Cold lips?' he thought. She didn't push him away. Yet. Her body was processing what was happening. Her eyes were actually wide. She pushed herself away from him. Her body was actually trembling. She felt the warmth of his lips leave. She was actually panting. He stared at her. Not knowing what to say. She stood up. Her face was once again pale and unreadable. Her panting stopped.

"I'm sorry," he said. She stayed quiet. Sakura was actually speechless. No one had ever done that to her. She had just had her first kiss and at the wrong time. Sakura walked away. "I said I was sorry."

"I heard you," she said. Her voice was back to her cold self. "There is no need to say it. It doesn't matter." Sasuke was speechless this time. It was like if she was kissed many times. 'She doesn't care.' Sasuke thought. Sakura walked back to bed. It was strange. Sasuke had just made a crack in her barrier of emotions. He was breaking it. Her cold barrier. 'I can't change!' she thought. No tears came out. She wasn't going to cry. Not now. Never. Sakura laid down on the couch. She touched her cold lips. It was remarkable that they weren't blue. She traced her lips with her cold hands. Her first kiss. She never thought that it would happen. Her face had no blush at all though. That was what the old Sakura would have done. She was no longer the old Sakura now. She was a loner, cold and emotionless.

"Sakura," Sasuke began. He was watching her. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I really am." Sakura looked at him. He was really being annoying now.

"What's done is done," she said. "Just don't think I will let that happen." Sasuke sighed. She didn't crack at all. It wasn't his plan to kiss her at all. He had just thought that she might grow out at least one emotion after that. Sakura closed her eyes. She just wanted to sleep. She did have to wake up early tomorrow. Sasuke himself couldn't fall asleep. His thoughts were on his punishments. He nearly shuddered. Sakura was gonna kill him. Wait. She couldn't do that! She had no permission what so ever. She could beat him to a pulp but that was it. Sasuke closed his eyes. He needed sleep. He needed a nice no dream or nightmare sleep. He just hoped he could. Sasuke sighed. He really needed to apologize to her. But how? That could be unanswered for a while. Unless of course that he tries again.

"Sorry," he whispered. He heard Sakura stand up. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. Sakura walked up to him again. He was really getting on her nerves. Didn't she say that she forgives him? Sakura gave a small glare to him. He winced of course. All her glares seemed hard and unbearable to him. 'Stop saying it!' her mind yelled.

"I said it doesn't matter!" she nearly yelled. It was true that Sakura had many sleepless nights but she had to rest this night. He just wouldn't let her. "Can you stop!" this time he snapped. He was just saying that he is sorry! She shouldn't yell at him. Even though he was pissing her off. (What the hell? Which side am I supposed to be on. Gah! I'm confused in confusion or to put into short, lost.)

"I get it!" he yelled back. "I just say it anyway! It's not my fault that you didn't even have your first kiss yet!" Sakura slapped him. Hard. He had a huge red mark on his face. He felt his tongue bleed. He must have bite it from the impact. Her hand was too fast for him to grab.

"Shut up Uchiha," she said. He could tell her anger through her cold voice. "I don't get dissed. Even if it is you. Now leave me alone." Sasuke stared at her. She glared at him. Her unreadable jade green eyes actually showed one emotion. Hate. It was hate for him. He left her. He just got what he deserved. Sakura walked back to the couch. She stepped on something that clinked. It was the glass of the broken mirror. It seems Sakura didn't clean it up yet and Sasuke didn't even notice. Through his eyes Sasuke could see her bleeding.

"Sakura, your foot," he said. Sakura remained quiet. By the looks of it, she didn't even give a damn. She slowly picked up the glass and through it away. He really needed her to heal it. He was worried about Sakura. "It will make you weaker." Sakura pulled out the huge piece of glass from her foot. Blood gushed out.

"Happy now?" she asked. Sakura threw that piece out too. She swiped away her wound. Sakura laid back down. She closed her eyes. Maybe now she could get some sleep. Her body fell into a light dreamless sleep. Sasuke tried to sleep too. He did and luckily it was dreamless. Maybe now he could peacefully sleep. Something was disturbing him though. It was in the back of his head.

'_You know you wanted to kiss her.' _it said. Sasuke just shook his head.

'No.' he thought. 'It was an accident. She doesn't even care.'

'_You liked it.'_ it said._ 'No. You loved it.'_

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke whispered. Sakura stirred in her light sleep. He held his breath, hoping that she wouldn't wake up again. Luckily, because of her sleepless nights, she didn't wake up at all. She just sighed in her dreamless sleep.

'_Lust.' _it said. _'It's building inside you. Admit it. You want to feel those cold plump red lips of hers.' _

Sasuke couldn't control himself. He got up from his bed. Sakura remained asleep. She deserved it any way. Sasuke walked in a very quiet pace. She didn't sense it. Her body needed rest. It was like every sense she had was disconnected. He was right next to her now. He was staring at her pink lips. Those cold lips he wanted. No. He lusted over them. He wanted to taste them again. Whether she liked it or not. Sasuke bent down and claimed her lips again. She snapped her eyes open. Sakura tried to push him away but couldn't. All her strength was practically gone. He locked her wrists on top of her head.

"Stop," she murmured out. Her voice was hardly hearable. She tried pushing him away again. It was no use. He was stronger now. She felt her wrists bleed. He tightened his grip on them or she must of twisted them to much. He was trying to get in her mouth. Begging for entrance which she of course wouldn't permit. He took it by force this time. He gripped her wrists harder. The sudden feeling actually made her gasp. He took that time to push his tongue into her mouth, exploring everything inside. She couldn't take it any more. She wanted him away from her. (A.N. Not only that but breath too.) Sakura bit his tongue. Hard. He quickly regained his posture. His face was pink.

"Sakura," he began. He tried to touch her hand but she moved away. Fear was actually inside of her. He tried to rape her. If she wouldn't have brought him back to reality she would have a much worse condition. "I'm sorry." Sakura finally regained her composure.

"Whatever," she said again. Sakura stood up and looked at the clock. 6:00 a.m. She woke up late. Sakura got up and took some cloths to the bathroom. "Just leave me alone." Sasuke remained at his spot. Her voice was cold and dangerous. Really dangerous. He breathed in and out trying to realize what he just did.

"I kissed her," he said. He touched his lips. The coldness that was once on them was gone. "She had cold lips this whole time." Sasuke felt thoughts. Sick thoughts. He shook his head. 'Can't think of that now.' he thought.

'_You know you want to.'_ it said. So his perverted thoughts were still there. He really wanted to kill them. Too bad. If he would kill them that would mean to kill himself. He hit his head.

"Stop thinking that!" he yelled. Hopefully Sakura didn't hear that.

* * *

Sakura climbed into the shower. She turned it on and felt the warmth and coldness consume her. She looked at the wall and then hit it.

"I was so weak," she said. "I wasn't able to stop him." She felt herself shudder at the thought. What could have happened next? Would he really rape her. Hopefully not. She quickly washed and stepped out with a black towel. Her hair was wet. She quickly dried it and put on her cloths. Her cloths was a black shirt with net styled sleeves. Her pants were baggy and of course black. She put on some black gloves. She wore black boots in case she had to kick Sasuke's ass again. Of course she would That was his punishment. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. 'Who would like a face like this?' she thought. She had to change her appearance of course. She preformed the hand seals again. With one hand of course. Her hair changed to brown and her eyes changed to dark blue pools. She really didn't want to see the fan club again. Sakura opened the door. She wanted to really train.

"Your finally out," Sasuke said. He was next to the door. Sakura brushed right pass him. 'Stay out of the way.' she thought. " I said I was sorry."

"Whatever," she said. Sakura opened the door. She waited for him but he just stayed on his spot, staring at her. "Your coming too. Punishments." He gulped.

"What kind?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him. Her eyes were in a glare.

"You're my training dummy," she said. That made him gulp again. "Too bad I can't kill you." he gulped again. She wasn't going to let him relax. Payback time. 'Revenge is so sweet ain't I right Sasuke?' she thought. Maybe she could get him pissed off again. To put in short, she was going to have her fun now.

* * *

So how was this chapter? Please review. I might have a difficulty with updating tomorrow. I will of course though. Tune in for the next chapter.


	9. Who is full of lust now?

Hi people! First I would like to thank you all for the reviews. Second I would like to say that my writer's block is gone(And in one day! Thak you god!) and I won't have problems with writing this troy for now. So enjoy this chapter and please review.

Disclaimer: Don't know why I put this but I don't own Naruto.

'blah.' thoughts.

"blah" some says some thing. No it this time. I don't even know why I do this.

* * *

Sakura walked through the some how sunny village of Kohona. Sasuke of course was right next to her. She wasn't going to let him go away until his probation and punishments are fulfilled. That of course might never happen. The last choice would be a difficulty. The beating that he would get would be hard to. Especially if its from Sakura. Over the two fights they had he could tell that she was really strong. She was probably stronger then him. Then there was her weakness. She didn't seem to have one. The only thing that you might count as a weakness is her anger. Except the anger appeared when some one compared her to Sasuke or if she was called a Haruno. Then they would just end up in a bloody pulp. Even if it was some one she knew. This girl had a hidden temper. One that should stay hidden through out the time.

"Don't get lost," Sakura said. Sasuke gave a small nod and then a gulp. This would not end up good. She was going to be beat him. Some one really shoved a huge pole up her ass because she was really pissed. That or she was cranky from the fact that he nearly raped her.

"I thought you didn't have enough chakra," he said. Sakura glared at him. He moved back a bit and gulped again. 'No one calls me weak.' she thought.

"It recharged idiot," she said. Her voice clearly showed that she was ticked. 'Recharged?' Sasuke thought. "A technique that Tsunade showed me." Sakura disappeared. Sasuke looked around. 'Isn't some one a slow ass.' Sakura thought. Sakura appeared right in front of him. She sighed a bit. "Slow ass."

"Shut up," Sasuke said. He was really ticked at all the disses that she gave him. She shrugged a bit. 'Just telling the truth.' she thought. He walked with her to the training ground. It was absolutely quiet. 'Finally I can think.' Sakura thought. She jumped on a tree and Sasuke followed. She looked under them. There they saw Neji and Ten-ten practicing.

"Now dodge this!" Ten-ten yelled to Neji. She through four kunais at him. She preformed some hand seals. He dodged them with ease but there was a twist to this. The kunai was following him like birds. He used his skills to get them stuck on the trees. He jumped on each and waited for them to get close enough. Then, he would quickly jump away. Ten-ten pouted. "You should stop doing the same thing."

"I like my style," Neji said. He waled up to her. "Are you ready for your attack?" he asked. Ten-ten nodded. Before he began he felt some chakra. Neji used his skills and threw a shirinkun at the tree. It was just like the exercise he gave Sakura. The kunai was quickly thrown back at him. He dodged it.

"Come out now!" Ten-ten yelled. She was clearly pissed of. No one disturbs her and Neji when they train. Can't she ever get privacy? She was ready to murder the spy. Suddenly, Sasuke jumped down the tree and Sakura appeared.

"So the Haruno and Uchiha went to train eh?" Neji asked. He was answered with a kunai. That kunai was Sakuras. 'Idiot.' she thought. 'I warned him.'

"I told you before," she said. "No one calls me Haruno. One warning is enough." Ten-ten had to calm Sakura down. She really didn't want her boyfriend dead.

"I'm so sorry Sakura!" Ten-ten yelled. She gave the kunai back to Sakura. Ten-ten eyed Neji. "I'm sure this idiot didn't mean to call you a Haruno." Neji remained quiet. Sasuke just watched this scene. 'So Sakura really hates her family name.' he thought.

"Care to fight Sakura?" Neji asked. Sakura thought at first. 'Kick Neji's ass or Sasukes? Difficult question.' she thought. 'I'll just finish this battle quickly and then kick Sasuke's ass.'

"Why not?" she asked. She really loved a challenge. "All weapons and bloodlines allowed." Sasuke thought about this. 'Is she trying to get herself killed? He has a advanced bloodline and she doesn't! Is she insane?'

"Sure," Neji said. "You shouldn't have said though." There was a smirk on his face. A smirk that Sakura was ready to wipe off. 'We will just see about that.' she thought. Her eyes grew into a glare. She was ready to take off some steam. Along with that she wanted to take out some anger. A fun challenge after all.

"Three!" Ten-ten yelled. Sasuke watched this sight. Sakura was really ready to fight. She had no weapons prepared. Her eyes in a really cold glare.

"Two!" Ten-ten yelled. Neji was really prepared for this. Beating Sakura is one thing people will be shocked about. She was extremely strong after all. She accelerated on her healing skills that went way passed Tsunade. Her fighting skills was known to be masteries. They didn't know how strong she was with that. He was ready to activate his bakugen(Don't know how to spell! Can some one please tell me?) At any time when needed.

"One!" Ten-ten yelled. Sakura remained in her position. She was completely calm. No weapons were in her hands. She was ready. Her skills improved tremendously. No one knows how and what she can do. She was ready to kick ass. Even if it was Neji. Then she would get Sasuke. It was going to be a fun day after all.

"Go!" Ten-ten finally yelled. She was more worried about Neji now. Who knows what Sakura could do to him. Her skills were big. Really big.

Neji ran towards Sakura. It was just like the battle between Sasuke and Sakura. She quickly disappeared. Neji looked around. He tried feeling her chakra but couldn't she hid it well. Neji took out some kunais and threw them in different directions. Hopefully he could hit her. There was no sound.

"That was stupid," Sakura said. She appeared in back of him and kicked him. This impact caused him to fly a couple of meters away. "Oh come on. That wasn't even the lightest kick I had." Neji got up and glared at her. He wiped away the blood from his face. She disappeared again. This time she had a new trick. She would try to confuse him. Sakura would quickly appear and disappear in different directions.

"Stop playing around," Neji said. Sakura appeared in front of him and which I would call, bitch slapped him to a tree. (In other words, the way I say it, bitch slapped him back to Africa) Neji struggled to get up this time. That slap left him a huge print. Ten-ten winced. That would leave a bruise. Not good. She really loved his perfect face.

"Come on," Sakura said. Sasuke watched this. 'Her strength.' he thought. 'I have never seen any thing like it.' Neji glared at Sakura again. She didn't care. 'Payback for calling me a Haruno you son of a bitch.' she thought. Neji activated his bakugen this time. It was for emergencies and this was a emergency. "Wont work," Sakura said.

"I'll be the judge of that," Neji said. Sakura sighed. It sounded like her first battle with Sasuke.

"Sounding like Sasuke eh?" She asked. Neji glared at her. It seems every one didn't want to be compared to him. Sasuke looked over at Sakura. She was unreadable like always. There was some thing different though. Her lips were in a evil smirk. That seemed impossible. Sakura was supposed to be emotionless right. (My eyes are unusually wide right here. They never become like this.)

Sakura ran towards him. She quickly elbowed his side and then kicked him in his..um...privet area. He fell down to the ground. 'Boys are too sensitive.' she thought. Ten-ten couldn't stop the fight. Oh was Neji screwed up now. She stared wide-eyed(more then me.) At the scene she just saw. Sasuke winced a bit. That has got to hurt. He never felt that pain but couldn't imagine it at all. He watched the scene, speechless I might add.

"That is it?" Sakura asked. Neji managed to stand up. He preformed hand seals. No one hits his um..privet area. Neji was able to preform the water dragon. It had a twist. He added some bombs in it. She did say he could add any thing he wanted right? Sakura remained calm. The dragon was about to hit her. 'Fool.' she thought. Sakura preformed some strange seals. All with one hand. The other she put out right in front of her. A shield was quickly made. It was able to block the attack. She kept it up until the dragon and the bombs were gone and used.

"How did you-," Sakura punched him in the gut. She saw him cough out some blood. Her eyes were still unreadable and yet there was no glare. Some thing was defiantly wrong here. She watched him struggle to get up. 'Stop this battle!' Ten-ten's mind yelled. She couldn't bare to see Neji hurt. It was too much for her to bare.

"Do you give up?" Sakura asked. Neji glared and finally stood up. He wasn't going to give up just yet.

"No," he said. Sakura let out a small sigh. 'I warned him.' she thought. Sakura charged again. She didn't use any weapon at all. She wasn't even planning yet. She hit him again but this time she kicked him in the face. He was once again sent flying to a tree. Ten-ten couldn't take it any more.

"Stop this battle!" she yelled. She looked at Neji. "Please just give up!" He looked at her.

"Just can't," he said. 'Why?' she thought. "She disturbed out training remember. By training I mean our alone time." Sakura looked over at him.

"Idiot," she said. "That is why you fight some one you can't win? For love?" her voice was close to a yell. Sasuke made no movement or comment the whole time. Neji felt anger erupt in him.

"At least I know love!" he yelled. "I can feel it but you can't. You prefer to hate and distance yourself! I know how it feels to be loved! No wonder your parents left you! Your just like the Uchiha! Never will you know or care about love!" Sakura appeared right next to him in a flash. Her eyes were in a glare this time. She punched him hard in the gut.

"Don't ever say that," she said. 'This was my decision and mine alone.' she thought. "I chose this and no one else did! I don't want to feel loved! I don't even know how it is to be loved. I'm not like the Uchiha and I don't care if my parents left me. They were nothing to me." Sakura walked away. "This battle is over." She walked past Sasuke. He saw as Ten-ten ran to Neji. For some reason his wounds were gone. Sakura eyed Sasuke. "Are you coming or not?" she asked. Sasuke joined her. He saw behind his back as Ten-ten and Neji walked away from that area. Sakura stopped. She knew that they were gone.

"Sakura," Sasuke said. She turned to him. Her eyes were once again not a glare and unreadable. Her lips were formed into a evil smirk. One he had seen before but different. She walked up to him. She was about to put her hand on his hair but he winced a bit. He thought that she was gonna hurt him.

"Don't be scared," she said. She stroked his hair. He opened his eyes and watched her. "I don't always hurt people." Sakura used her other hand to stroke his cheek. He couldn't move. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He had never seen Sakura like this. She pulled his face closer to his. "I won't hurt you."

"Sakura," he began. He was caught off by something. Sakura's cold lips were on his. He gasped. Sakura used that chance to pull her tongue in his mouth. She tasted him for a few minutes. He remained shocked and speechless. She finally let go. Her lips were formed into a seductive smirk this time.

"Look who is full of lust now," she said. She closed the gap between them again. Once again she tasted him. He felt her cold lips. He didn't know what to do. Sakura was kissing him. This wasn't either of the Sakuras he knew. It seemed like a new one. A very seductive one. What a strange twist they had today.

* * *

So how was this chapter? Please review. I might updat tomorrow. Now, just to tell you, I don't updat on fridays. If I do then your lucky.Bye for now.


	10. Completely twisted

Hi people! So here is the next chapter! Thank you all for the reviews. I know the ending of the last chapter was shocking(even to me) but I have new ideas. Enjoy this chapter and please review! I just need one more review to get one hundred!

Disclaimer: I don't know why but I don't own Naruto. I don't even know what that means.

_"Blah."_ Not thoughts but some thing else. Not tellling!

'Blah.' Thoughts. Can be from Sasuke or Sakura.

"Blah" Some one is talking. I'm really getting annoyed writting this.

* * *

That day was completely twisted. I'm not lying with that. It was like Sakura had a mood swing. She was completely cold one second and the next she has an evil smirk and is kissing Sasuke. Honestly! I'm confused with this my self. But, there is a solution to the twist. As in that there were many events that day. There were three.

1.) Sasuke kisses Sakura. Or to put in much better, he pushes him self to her.

2.) Sakura kicks Neji's ass. Which I found a bit amusing my self. She beat him and then some how healed him with out anyone noticing. Maybe she would have like to kick his ass again some other time.

3.)Sakura kisses Sasuke. Wait...Woah! She kissed him? Unbelievable even for me. My eyes were wide when I wrote that. In fact, my brain completely shut down when she did that. She was completely full of lust. Well, that was how it looked like to me.

Three unexpected thing. Well, except the kicking Neji's ass things. And it is only morning. What can happen next? I can't even imagine my self and I'm the writer! I really twisted this story. In my own way I felt it change. Sakura, as you can see, is changing. But it's not in the way I thought at first.

Oh, where am I going? I drifted away from the story again. Quite sorry for that. Well, let us continue now shall we? Where to start? Ah. Perfect. It was a cliffy after all. So enjoy the moment were we left off. I just got my idea. Let us put it into work now.

* * *

It was just like the situation Sakura had. Sasuke didn't know what to do this time. Sakura just kissed him. Her cold lips touched his warm ones. He felt a small sensation. A strange one. It was begging for more. More of Sakura. The question was, would she give more? He felt a strange warmth. It was strange to fell any warmth from Sakura. She did have a cold body with a personality to match. Then it hit him. A small faint voice. 

'_Only you can save her.' _it said._'but are you willing to do it? Or is she going to allow it?'_

Sasuke realized what was going on. Sakura pulled him closer. Their make out session just got bigger. Her hands moved to his neck. His were just to his sides. Sakura began to pull her tongue harder into his mouth. It was from absolute lust. 'What is going on?' sasuke thought. 'She has never been like this.' Sakura finally pulled away. She just took a small breath and then pulled into another lustful kiss. Sasuke just stood there, speechless and shocked. His mind was not comprehending at all. It didn't even process the first second of this. Sakura pulled her tongue once again, inside his mouth. He felt his arm pull to her waist. 'Wait!' he thought. 'Stop it!' Finally, like if Sakura had read his mind, she pushed him away. Her eyes were once again unreadable and her lips were in a frown.

"Do you see it now?" she asked. He lifted a brow, clearly confused. "How it feels like to be harassed?" he got it now. His face turned pink. This was not good. "Don't do that again," she warned.

"H-hai," he said. His face was still pink. His mouth was almost about to fall on the ground. 'It was a trick this whole time!' his mind yelled. 'I didn't even know that she was acting!

"Let's go," she said. His face was completely normal this time. She turned around. Her face was covered by her little bit longer then middle lengthen pink hair. She took a kunai out. Sasuke gulped. She might want to kick his ass no. 'Oh Kami please save me!' he begged inside. Sasuke was scared. He did see Sakura pissed off and how she had beaten Neji without a sweat. Surprisingly she didn't attack him. Instead she cut her hair with a quick sweep. It seemed middle length now. She put the kunai back this time.

"Were are we going?" Sasuke asked. Sakura pointed to one direction. She disappeared. Sasuke blinked and then just followed that direction. 'His speed improved.' Sakura thought. 'But not enough.' Sakura appeared in front of him. She took out a kunai and swiped it, pretending to try to scratch his face with it. He ducked and barely made it out. Sasuke stared at her, wide eyed. "What are you trying to do?" he asked. "Are you trying to kill me!" Sakura remained quiet. She put the kunai back.

"Too slow," she said. "Naruto might make it out faster then you." Sasuke glared at her. She turned around. Her kunais and any weapons she had were not there in her hands. Sasuke watched as she disappeared again.

"You will run out of chakra like that," he commented. Sakura appeared on a tree. She looked over at him.

"Who said any thing about chakra?" she asked. Sasuke stared at her. 'Does she have short term memory loss?' he thought. "It's my natural speed." That caused Sasuke too look at her with a strange looked. 'Impossible.' he thought. 'No one can be that fast.'

"Your lying," he said. "No one can be that fast. I should know." Sakura jumped from tree to tree. She was too fast for the human eye. Sasuke was barley able to track her movement. "Your lying," he said again. Sakura reappeared at the tree again.

"Not really," she said. "Ask the idiot." With a cue Naruto appeared. Sasuke looked at Naruto. 'It can't be him.' he thought. I can sense that dobe's presence. He threw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto dropped it with ease but meet Sakura's kunai. "At least you eyes aren't slow." Sasuke watched as Naruto disappeared in a 'poof.'

"This is training?" Sasuke asked. Sakura threw her kunai at him. It was the kunai that she used to stab the fake Naruto. He was pinned down to the tree.

"No," she said. "This is training." Sasuke gulped. Sakura would defiantly kick his ass badly. She pulled the kunai out. "I'm waiting." Sasuke took out a weapon from his pocket. It was the only one he had. It was the one from their previous battle. Sakura punched him right in the face. It was too fast for him to block or dodge. He moved back a bit. "Slow."

"I'll show you slow!" he yelled. Sasuke ran to her with full speed. 'Idiot.' she thought. Sakura blocked his kunai with hers. He put more pressure to his hands. She didn't move a bit. She glared a bit. Then, she kicked him with her foot right in his ribs. He was pushed to right by her left leg. Her power wasn't even to her maximum.

"Too easy," she said. Sasuke got up and threw his kunai. She dodged and then he punched her. He punched her right in the stomach. She didn't even move or wince. He looked at her. She spit out some blood. "Good," she said. "But not good enough. She wiped out his kunai and hit him with it's back. (The non pointy side.) He staggered back. She spit out some more blood. Sakura quickly wiped it away and hit Sasuke again with the back of the kunai. "Come on," she said. His body fell to the ground. He got up again. It was much harder this time. "Give up?"

"No," he said. Sakura glared at him. It was just like neji. He didn't give up either. She hated it. She warned them and yet they just ignore it as if she is weak. Weak. That word rang through her mind. Anger filled up inside of her.

"I'am no weakling!" she yelled and kicked him. It was a devastating blow. 'Weak?' Sasuke thought. 'Why did she say that?' he fell back down to the ground. "It's over." She spit out some blood. What happened next was unexpected. She fainted. Sasuke caught her on time. He looked down at her. 'No sleep. No food and she hardly saves any energy.' he thought. 'She even spits out blood.' Sasuke did some hand seals with one hand. He disappeared in a flash.

* * *

"_Stop!" she yelled. She watched in horror as he kept killing them. "Please! I will do any thing just stop!" her voice was in a sob. She promised her self that she wouldn't cry but this was too much. The man stopped._

"_Any thing?" he asked. She knew he wouldn't touch her in that way. He was too cold for that. He preferred some thing else. Sakura gave a small nod. Her insides were full of fear. He pushed the extremely injured people to the ground and walked up to her. He bent down to her. "Any thing?"_

"_Yes," she said. Her voice was so quiet. She looked at the peoples face. 'No!' they thought. 'Stop it! Leave! Say no you foolish little girl!' they were watching her. The man picked her chin up. His eyes met her jade green orbs._

"_I would kill you," he said. Sakura nearly cringed in fear. " but for you I will make an exception. I will let them be freed of their pains if you be come mine." Sakura didn't say anything at first. Her mind was screaming no and her heart said yes. "Well?" the man asked._

"_Yes," she finally said. "Just let them go." The man looked at the people. They turned away from Sakura. _

"_Very well," he said. 'They would leave her any way.' he thought. "Remember this, my cherry blossom. You are mine and only mine. I will not hesitate to kill you." she shuddered. "Just to make sure," he said. He bent down and kissed her. Her first kiss. 'It doesn't count!' she thought. 'It's fake!' he pulled away. She touched her lips and felt coldness. "Now I have your lips warmth. You are mine," he said. The man was disappearing. "You are my cherry blossom." Sakura put her head on the ground, crying. The people looked away and got up. They supported each other. They walked away from her. She had just saved them and they already betrayed her.

* * *

_

Sakura stirred in her sleep. Sasuke laid her down on the bed. He wiped away the blood on her lips. They were cold. 'Why?' he thought. Sasuke sat down right next to her.

"Why?" he asked. "Why are you so cold Sakura? It couldn't have been because of me and your parents. There is something else but what?" Sakura turned around. Sasuke kissed her fore head lightly. He wouldn't want her to wake up. She really needed the rest. He got up and sat down on the couch. "Why?" he asked. "Why are you like this?" Her dreams consumed her more. Those were no dreams. They were nightmare. Nightmare of the truth. Sasuke watched as she moved. He was about to walk to her but stopped. 'No.' he thought. 'Sakura would just push me away.'

'Stop!' her mind yelled. She turned around again. 'Just leave me alone! Why do you haunt me!' her eyes were shut. 'Leave me alone!' she turned around again. 'Stop!' her mind yelled again.

"Leave," she whispered.Sasuke did not hear this. He looked over at her. 'She would just push me away.'

* * *

So how was this chapter? Please review! I know Sasuke was a bit harsh in the ending. I will continue with nightmare thing. Here is a very small preview. You will see the next chapter tomorrow. I might change these lines. I don't update on Fridays and I might not update next week. Here is the preview:

_"You foolish little girl!" she yelled. She slaaped her. "I hate you so! You idiot!"_

_"Stop!" Sakura yelled. She put her hands in front of her face. The woman continued to beat her. She couldn't do any thing. Sakura just couldn't hit her. Tears leaked out of her eyes. 'Stop!' her mind yelled. _

_"You shall not hurt her!" a voice yelled. Sakura stared at him wide eyed. Why did he come here? _


	11. The reason why

Hey people! Here is my next chapter and I would like to say about time! Since I kind of didn't write for a week I decided to write alot. (12pgs to be exact.) Do enjoy this chapter. I put in the whole dream in here! Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't even know what that means.

"Blah" Talking.

_'Blah' _Flashback talking.

'Blah' thoughts.

_"Blah"_ Flash back talking.

**_"Blah"_** Flashback flashback words.

_

* * *

_

_Sakura limped back to her house. Her body was bruised and battered. She ignored the pain. It was a good thing that no one was there during the time. It was really late and dark. Sakura kept her head down. Her tears leaked out. What did she just do? She sacrificed her freedom and for what? She saved those people and they didn't say shit to her. They watched as she accepted the man's offer. Then they just limped away, leaving her, battered and broken. Sakura touched her lips. They were cold. 'Why?' she thought. That only word rang through her mind. Sakura stepped in her house. She saw her parents walk to their room, ignoring her. Sakura sat on the couch._

"_Why?" she said. She poured her last amount of chakra to her hands. Tears continued to leak freely out of her eyes. "What did I do to deserve this?" Sakura slowly healed away her wounds. It was difficult though. She was low on chakra. Her mind was not concentrating at all. She wiped away another tear. _

"_Stop crying," she told herself. "Stop." Sakura lifted herself off the couch. She used it as support though. Her body was too exhausted. She shifted from object to object for support. Sakura laid down on her bed. Her tears finally stopped. Her body was tired. She shut her eyes. "Why?" she said and finally drifted to a small sleep.

* * *

_

"_She is a foolish child," one said. "The clan will be revived and then what! Every one will suffer!" the other nodded. This was not good. 'Her mix with his powers is strong.' he thought._

"_So what must we do?" he asked. The woman faced him. Her face was angry and yet sad. She doesn't want to do this but she has to. The man waited for her answer. He hoped that she wouldn't do anything to Sakura. "Well?" he asked._

"_We have no choice," she said. He shut his eyes in pain. Why? Why did she choose this fate? "We have to kill her before their child is even close to birth." the woman shut her eyes in pain as well. They had no_ _choice. 'I'm sorry Sakura.' they thought. The decision was made. They would kill her. It pained them but they must._

_Even if it meant killing their only daughter.

* * *

_

_Sakura woke up by her alarm. She slammed it off. Her body slowly lifted up. 'How long has it been?' she thought. 'Since he left?' Her mind was in deep thought. It my sound strange right? How could she get over the fact that she was forced to marry an evil man to save her parents and not care at all. 'It must be a dream.' she thought. 'I must be exhausted from yesterday's training or some thing.' Deep down some thing yelled that it was no dream. She ignored this feeling of course. Sakura walked to her closet. _

"_It's a training day today,"she said. Like every week, Sakura would meet at the old team seven's training grounds to meet Naruto, Kakashi and Sai. Yup. You heard me right. Sai had joined them for training sessions. She hoped that he wouldn't start the day with his dick jokes. She was not in the mood. Sakura put on her new usual outfit. It consisted of a dark read top. Arm warmers and dark read type of skirt. It was open at the sides but she wore black shorts under. There was the Haruno circle on the back. She put her headband on her forehead. Her weapon pouch was attached to her leg as usual. Sakura walked down to the kitchen. _

"_Mom?" she asked. "Dad?" No answer. "They must have left." Sakura saw a small not on the counter. 'I wonder what it says.' she thought. Sakura read the note. Her mind was filled with questions._

"_Dear Sakura-san,_

_We have some business to do today. After your training please come back home. We are sorry that we couldn't make breakfast for you. We have some serious talking for you. Do not be late after your training. Tsunade already let you off for today. No more training after your done with your old teammate, sensei and friend. Train your hardest and be a good child. See you at eight o clock ._

_Sincerely,_

_Your parents."_

'_Since when did they call me Sakura-san?' she thought. 'And what do they mean by be a good child. They already know that I'm one. What's going on?' Sakura looked at the clock. It was time to go train. She put the note back and left the house with all the questions still stuck in her head. ' What's going on today?'

* * *

_

_Sakura was the first one at the training grounds. Sai would be second and then Naruto would come and last but not least would be the always late, Kakashi. Sakura sighed. When can he ever be on time? She sat on a huge rock, waiting for her teammates arrivals. Finally and first came Sai. He walked up to her._

"_Hi ugly," he said. Sakura was used to this greeting. She ignored his morning greeting as usual. 'Look at your self ugly ass.' she thought. Sakura tried to relax. Her body was still exhausted from yesterday. 'That did not happen.' she thought. 'It couldn't have.' time passed by rather quickly. _

"_HELLO SAKURA-CHAN!" she heard. It was Naruto of course. He walked up to her and Sai. "Basterd." The usual greetings for all. Sakura gave a small sigh. Maybe she could be just a little nice today._

"_Hello Naruto," she said. Sakura gave him a small smile. Sai rose a brow. 'What the hell is wrong with her?' he thought. Sakura looked up at the sky. It was hard being the only girl in the team. No one to chat with or any thing of the sort. Sai watched her closely. 'No scratches or any thing of the sort.' he thought. 'Still, some thing is defiantly up.'_

"_Are you alright ugly?" he asked. Sakura looked to him. Her gaze met his. Sakura gave a beautiful smile. One that she had never given to him. She also nodded. _

"_Just fine!" she said. Naruto looked towards the sun. He had a smile on his face. Sai walked a little bit closer to her. 'Some things up ugly.' he thought. He felt her large forehead. "I'm fine I swear!" she said. He removed his hand._

"_Whatever ugly," he said._

"_Don't call Sakura-chan ugly!" Naruto yelled._

"_Baka."_

"_Basterd."_

"_Dickless wonder."_

"_Moron."_

"_Dead last."_

"_Cold hearted freak!"_

"_Balless boy."_

"_Idiot."_

"_Speak for yourself," Sai said. That just ended it. Naruto puffed and looked away. Sakura just stared at them and then just sighed. 'Will this day be any better?' she thought. Sakura continued to wait for her old sensei. Soon enough there was a small 'poof' and there he was._

"_Your late!" Naruto yelled. Kakshi sighed and scratched the back of his head._

"_I saw this black cat on my way do I had to-"_

"_Go the longer way to get here," Sakura said finishing his sentence. Kakashi sweat dropped. ' I really should get some more good excuses.' he thought._

"_Any way," he said. "Shall we train?" Every one nodded. Sakura stood up. She nearly fell back at first but kept her balance. Kakashi noticed this with his...erm...one eye. "Are you alright?" he asked her. Sakura gave a nod and a small smile. It was usually like this. Sakura didn't smile like she used to. Her smiles sure may have seemed big but they always seemed fake. They knew why. All her smiles were preserved for him. Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since he was gone she has been like this. She was making a slow recovery. Soon she might even smile like she used to._

"_Can we start now?" Sai asked. Kakshi nodded. The knew what to do. It was a sparring match today. Sakura would fight against Naruto and Sai would fight against Kakashi. Sakura got into a fighting position. _

"_Don't go easy on me Naruto," she said. Naruto gave a small smile. He knew though, he would hold back. Naruto didn't want to hurt her. Inside, even though she wouldn't show it, she was broken down inside. Her wounds could have easily opened. He didn't want them to. He wanted the old Sakura back. 'I can't fight you fully Sakura-chan.' he thought. Sakura got out her kunai. 'Don't hold back.' she thought. Naruto got out his kunai._

"_Good luck to all!" Kakashi said. Every one disappeared in a quick flash. Sakura climbed up on the tree. She knew that Naruto did not have perfect chakra control. He might not have been able to reach the top at all. He was probably still on the ground level. 'The good thing about Kakashi's sparring fights.' she thought. Sakura felt some what dizzy in her head. She tried to keep her control on the chakra but her body failed to respond. She felt her self fall. Sakura tried to move her body but it still did not respond. She felt strong arms rap them selves around her and bring her to a branch. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked. Sakura gave a small nod. 'Why couldn't I control myself?' she thought. She looked up to see her rescuer. Who would have thought it might have been Sai? "Are you sure ugly?" Sai asked. _

"_Yeah," Sakura said. "I just lost control of my chakra." He gave a small nod. 'That's not it.' he thought. ' I can feel her chakra. It's weak.' Sai stood up. He pulled Sakura up with him. "Thank you."_

"_Whatever ugly," he said. Sai looked at her face. It seemed slightly pale. Her eyes seemed duller then usual. "I better go. Good luck with the dickless wonder." Sakura gave a nod. He jumped to another tree. Sakura watched him as he jumped to a tree to another and finally, was out of sight. Sakura got down the tree. When she did she was nearly hit with a kunai. _

"_Nice try Naruto," Sakura said. She had a smirk played on her face. "Try to dodge this!" she yelled. Sakura got out three kunais and threw it at him. He blocked two but was hit with the arm by one. Naruto winced in pain._

"_Good throw Sakura-chan," he said. Sakura was still in fighting position. _

"_Well?" she asked. _

"_What?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed. She took out some shirinkun and threw it at Naruto's direction._

"_This is a battle," she said. Sakura ran to his direction with one kunai already in her hand. "Do not hold back." Sakura was met with Naruto's kunai. He was lucky to have one still in his hand. Sakura quickly made a low kick that caused him to fall. She pulled the kunai to his throat and kicked his away. "Your holding back Naruto." She jumped back. "I told you before, don't hold back."_

"_I know Sakura-chan," he said. He jumped back up. "But I can't do that." Sakura felt furious inside. Naruto made her feel weak. Memories flashed through her. She sank to the ground._

"_**Your annoying."**_

"_**Your just a pathetic weakling."**_

"_Stop it!" she yelled. "Leave me alone! I already know how you feel! Stop it please!" tears leaked out freely from her eyes. She put her hands on her head. Her whole body was shaking, trembling from the pain. Naruto put his weapon away._

"_Sakura-chan!" he yelled as he ran up to her. "Are you alright?" Sakura let the memories appear. She couldn't let Naruto know her pain. Sakura kept her weapon close at hand. She saw him walk up to her. 'I can't let him know.' she thought. Sakura quicky got up, still ignoring any pain she had inside and pulled the kunai to his neck. Naruto quickly stopped. "Sakura-chan?" he asked._

"_Remember this Naruto," she said. The kunai was still gripped to his neck. "Never fall for any tricks even if it's me. A ninja must be prepared. Remember that." Naruto gulped. Sakura removed the kunai and put it back into his pouch. She looked at his arm. Sakura grew her chakra to her hands and slowly healed it away. Naruto watched with some amount of curiosity. It never took Sakura that long to heal a wound. "Done," she said. Naruto gave a nod._

"_I guess I lost right?" he asked. Sakura sighed. "We better go see how the basterd and old sensei is going." Sakura gave a small nod. She walked with Naruto through the forest. Then, they saw what was going on between them. "What the?" Naruto asked. Sakura stared at the two men. They seemed to be relaxing and readingthe most perverted book that all woman hate,Icha Icha paradise. Sakura walked up to the two. The looked up at her face. She seemed slightly red from anger. Sakura quickly slapped the two and took the book away._

"_Perverts," she said. Sakura walked to a nearby lake. She threw the book right in. Sai and Kakashi's eyes widened. Especially Kakashi's. _

"_No!" he yelled. Kakashi was prepared to jump in the lake but Naruto held him back. "That was special addition!" his eye turned to Sakura who seemingly gulped. Uh-oh. This would not turn out good. "Sakura," Kakashi said. "I give you some time to run before I will get very angry." Sakura took this warning. She ran back to Sai and stood behind him. Sakura never saw her old sensei angry but it didn't seem to good. She watched as a huge red aura surrounded him. By the aura I meant a burning flames type which means he is clearly pissed. Naruto couldn't hold Kakashi back any more. _

"_Sai," Sakura said. "Can you please try to stop him?" her voice sounded clearly frightened. Sai smirked. He picked her up bridal style and jumped up to a tree. "Sai!" she yelled. "What are you doing?" Sai still had his trade mark smirk on._

"_Saving you, ugly," he said. Sakura held on tight as he jumped to another tree and another. She buried her face in his chest. Sakura didn't dare to look down. She also feared that Kakashi would try to get her. She tried to think of some thing else._

"_Sai," she began. He looked down at her. "Why were you reading that perverted book with Kakashi?" she asked. Sai had to think for this. The wrong answer could give him a ticket to hell._

"_We were bored," Sai answered. He thought Sakura might attack but she didn't. Sakura just kept quiet. Sai finally put her down. Her face finally regained it's normal state._

"_Thank you," she said. Sai gave a small nod. He walked a little bit closer to her, a little too close for Sakura's comfort. "Sai what are you doing?" she asked. He bent a little bit down to her so he could see her face. He was taller after all. Sakura looked at his face. He reminded her so much of Sasuke. It always made her feel some pain but, when he would talk to her, it would seem like a different person. His onyx eyes showed at least some feeling and at least he can ask Sakura is she was alright. _

"_Sakura," he whispered to her ear."If any thing is wrong you can always tell me. I know that some thing happened. I do not wish to see you this way." Sakura felt emotions run through her. Sai had never talked to her that way. Ever. "Tell me, what happened."_

"_Sai," Sakura said. "I feel pain. When I fought Naruto, and he held back..it made me feel like a weakling, just like he called me. Not only that but..you look like him and I know you can't be him..but it feels like it. I know you can never be like him, ever but ...I still feel pain." Sai pulled her into a small hug. He never knew Sakura felt so much pain. Sakura hugged him back. 'He can never be like Sasuke.' she thought. 'Yet, it feels like it.' _

"_It's alright Sakura," Sai said. He broke the hug and stared at her face. It was pale, like before and her eyes were some what dull and red. She must have been crying. "I...I can be who ever you want to be, because I really want to be close to you. You're a best friend to me even if I don't show it." Sakura looked at him and smiled. Her smile didn't seem fake. _

"_Maybe your not Sasuke," she said. He looked down at her. Her lips were formed into a smirk with a smile mixed together. "After all, your different. Even your onyx eyes, the ones that are the same as Sasuke's, are different." Sakura let go and so did he. The two suddenly felt a presence. Out of nowhere was Naruto and Kakashi who was reading the book that she threw in the lake!_

"_Sakura," Kakashi said. He looked up from his soggy book. "Do not throw this book any where." there was a slight pause. "Or else." Sakura gulped. 'Note to self.' she thought. 'Never touch his books again.' Sakura gave a small slow nod. "Good. No let's all go home."_

"_BYE SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled. He glared at Sai. "Basterd." Sai smirked. _

"_Dickless wonder," he said. Naruto puffed and walked away. Kakashi waved and chuckled. He disappeared in a 'poof.' Sai turned to Sakura. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked. Sakura shook her head._

"_I can get there myself," she said. Sai nodded._

"_Alright," he said. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye." Sai quickly disappeared leaving a blushing Sakura.

* * *

_

_Sakura walked to her house. It seemed as if she would make it on her parent's talk. Sakura opened the door and walked in. The lights were turned off. She wandered through the room to find the switch. After a long search she finally found it and turned the lights on. 'Are they even home?' she thought. Sakura walked to the livingroom. 'I know that they can never be late.' her face was filled with worry. 'What if some thing happened to them?'_

"_Mom? Dad?" she asked. Suddenly, some one put their hand on her mouth. Sakura couldn't scream. Her body felt weak for some reason. She struggled to remove herself from the strong grasp but couldn't. Sakura stared in fear. _

"_We're sorry," she heard. Sakura stopped struggling. She knew that voice. 'Why?' her mind asked. Sakura looked behind and saw her father. He took a kunai from her pouch and hit her neck to knock her out. 'Why?' she thought. 'Why do I always have to be betrayed?'_

"_**I will let them be freed of their pains if you become mine."**_

"_**Remember this, my cherry blossom. Your are mine and only mine. I will not hesitate to kill you."

* * *

**_

_Sakura woke up on a chair. She was tied onto it. She searched the room. She seemed to still be in her house. 'Why?' she thought. Tears welled up again. 'Why do I always have to be betrayed? Why am I always abandoned?' _

"_She's awake," she heard her father say. Sakura squinted her eyes. She waited a bit till they adjusted to the darkness._

"_Good," her mother said. She walked up to Sakura. A kunai was already in her hand. Sakura felt more tears leak out. "Now, now," her mother said. "Don't cry. This will end quickly."_

"_Why?" Sakura asked. "Why do you want to kill me! What did I do?" Her mother slapped her._

"_You agreed to give him a child," she said. Sakura felt memories swam in her mind. "You foolish little girl!" she yelled. "I hate you so! You idiot!"_

"_Stop!" Sakura said. She released herhands from the rope and held them in front of herself. The woman continued to beat her. 'Why?' she thought. The woman was her mother. 'I did that only to protect you.' Sakura couldn't do any thing. She just couldn't hit her. More tears leaked out of her eyes. 'Stop!' her mind yelled._

"_You shall not hurt her!" a voice yelled. Sakura stared at him wide eyed. Why did he come here? _

"_Sai," Sakura said. He pushed her mother away. Her father tried to hit Sai but he blocked and punched him back. Sai walked up to Sakura and untied her feet. He supported her as she got up. He looked up at her parents, anger was in his eyes. _

"_So is this how you treat your only child?" he yelled. He looked down at Sakura. She already had some bruises on her arms and legs. Not only that but she had some huge cuts from the kunai her mother had. He stared at her scratched and bruised up face. 'Is this why she was so different today?' he thought. _

"_You don't understand!" her mother yelled. "We are only doing this to protect the village!" Sai grew angry once again. He glared at her mother and father._

"_Kill your child for the village?" he yelled. "Not even Tsunade would do that and especially to Sakura!" Sakura remained quiet. She felt his presence. She wanted to yell it out but couldn't. _

"_**I will not hesitate to kill you."**_

_Those words stung her mind. She looked down on the ground. 'No tears.' she thought. 'I can't cry any more.' Sakura kept on looking down. Sai looked down on her again. He held her up. She seemed as if she was about to fall even with his grip on her._

"_Sakura did this to herself!" her mother yelled. "She agreed to marry him! To give him heirs! He could kill the village when he does! We cannot allow this! For us, the village of Kohona goes first!" Sakura felt him come closer. She couldn't take it anymore. They would end up hurt. Even Sai. She can't let that happen. No. She wouldn't let that happen._

"_Stop it!" she yelled. Every one stared at her. "Mom! Dad! Please go away now! He will not hesitate to kill you! Please! Sai! Go with them to. Protect them, please." Sai stared at her._

"_Sakura," he said. "Why are you always protecting every one and every thing before yourself?"_

"_I have to Sai," she said. "Just go with them. I can't let them get hurt or you." Sakura pulled him into a hug. 'Sorry Sai.' she thought. 'I can never be selfish.' Sakura quickly broke the hug. She stared into his onyx eyes. Then she moved away his bangs. "You really do look like Sasuke, but your never him. Your Sai, my best friend." She pulled him a bit closer. He them swiftly moved his lips to hers. Sai felt no warmth in them but a small sensation. He pulled back. She hugged him again. Then she broke away. "Go now." he nodded. It was too late. Her parents were hit and fell to the ground, unconscious. Sai was hit and fell down to the ground too. Sakura stared with fear, into the man's eyes._

"_You are mine cherry blossom!" he said. He was clearly angry. Sakura moved back but he pulled her back. He pulled her hair. Sakura winced in pain. She couldn't fight him. He was too strong. "I will kill you and never hesitate!"_

"_I know," Sakura said. "I'm sorry." he let go of her hair._

"_Foolish little girl," he said. He grabbed her chin. "Do that again and I will hurt you. You are my cherry blossom." he quickly knocked her out leaving her, on the cold ground.

* * *

_

_When Sakura woke up she didn't see her parents. Sai was still on the ground. She moved to him and shook him awake. He opened his eyes a bit. 'What happened?' he thought. He saw a flash of pink. 'Sakura!' He pulled her into a hug._

"_What happened?" he asked. Sakura felt her tears. She pointed to his other side. That was were her parents fell to the ground. _

"_They left me," she said. "I...I have no one else left! I can never be free Sai!" she beat his chest with her hands. "They left me! And now I have to marry a cold hearted basterd and for what! Just to bare his children!" Sai put his hands on her back. "He reminds me of Sauske so much and why! Because he is just like him! A cold hearted man just willing to use any woman for his needs!" Sai understood what she meant. Sakura looked up at him. "Please," she begged. "Don't tell any one!"_

"_Why?" he asked. Sai stared at her._

"_I don't want any one to know!" she said. "Please." her voice was nearly a whisper. Sai hesitated at first but then nodded. "Thank you Sai." _

"_Sakura," he said looking down at her. "I will do any thing just for you. Remember that." Sakura gave a nod. She had no freedom in life any more. She was abandoned. No love. Nothing to live for. She was alone._

_

* * *

_

How was this chapter? Please review! I really worked hard on this one. I can't give any previews this time. I might change the summary as well. See you later! I might update tomorrow! Goodbye for now!

P.S. Don't forget to check out my new community! It's Cherry blossoms shadow!


	12. Being punished for nothing

Hi people! First I would like to say thank you for the reviews! Next, I would like to say that I'm sorry about not upadting yesterday. My chapter was written on a floppy and apparently the stupid computer couldn't work right and made error noises when ever I put it in. I had to restart this chapter. From now on I'm saving it on the computer. So here is the next chapter. R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't even know what this means but I don't own Naruto.

"Blah" Some ones talking.

'Blah' Some ones thinking.

**'Blah'** a peice of a flashback.

Here is the chapter!

* * *

Sakura tossed and turned in her sleep. Sasuke watched as she moved around. He couldn't wake her up. He knew what would happen if he would. 'She would just push me away.' he thought. 'She can wake me up from my nightmares but I can't do the same to her.' He tried to catch a glimpse of her face. 'Why are you so emotionless Sakura?' he thought. 'People care so much about you.' Sasuke watched as she continued to move around. He saw as she finally faced him. Her face was pale like usual and her face seemed wet. She was crying unnoticed tears this whole time. Sasuke stood up. 'I won't let her suffer like this.' he thought. 'No one can live the way she can. Sakura deserves more then this. She deserves to be happy.' Sasuke pulled her close to him. He shook her shoulders.

"Wake up Sakura," he said. Sakura opened her jade green emotionless eyes. 'He looks so much like him.' she thought. Sakura realized that she was in his grasp. Then, without expecting it, he hugged her.

"Let go," she said coldly. Sasuke did not pay attention. He kept his strong grasp around her. "Let go," she repeated.

"No," he said. Sakura glared at him. 'Why?' she thought. 'Why can't you just let me be? Is that too much to ask for?' She shut her eyes as if she was in pain. 'Leave me be!' her mind yelled. Sakura used as much strength she could muster and pushed him away from her.

"Leave me be!" she yelled. He stared at her. She shut her eyes in pain. All the memories filled in her mind.

"**You are mine cherry blossom."**

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. He walked closer to her. She moved away. 'Stop haunting me! I know what happened in the past. Just leave me alone!' her mind yelled. She clenched her hair. "Sakura!" Sasuke nearly yelled. He walked even closer to her. She continued to move away.

"Stop it!" she yelled. "Leave me alone! Is that too much to ask? I just want to be alone!" Sakura opened her eyes. She stared at Sasuke's face and glared. He was just like him. 'I push you away and you come back. I yell and hurt you and yet you still help me. Why?' Sasuke moved closer to her. "Stop," she said coldly. Sasuke seemed used to this tone of voice. Her glare was some thing he hated though, especially if it was for him.

"Sakura?" he asked. She glared harder. Sakura stood up while Sasuke was still on the cold floor. Most of Sakura's home was cold. It was remarkable that she didn't get sick. It was like if she was dead, and had no means for warmth at all.

"Shut up," she said. It was clear to say that she was pissed off. "I want you to leave me alone." she looked down at him, never wanting to see his face at all. "I hate you Sasuke. Why? You ruined my life. I want you out!" it was remarkable she didn't use her skills to kick him here and now. Sakura walked out of the room and to the house door. She stood there, waiting. "Well?" she asked. "Get up and go." Sasuke obeyed her orders. Sakura waited till he walked out of the apartment. She closed the door with a huge 'slam.'

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke walked through the streets of Kohona. Sasuke walked a little bit away from Sakura, fearing her angry mood. It was already crowed in Kohona. Many people walked and talked, shopped etc.. There was a sudden stir, it seemed as if there was an earthquake. Sakura stopped and so did Sasuke. They knew who it was. Sakura glared at the direction where they were coming from. Suddenly, the two were surrounded by a bunch of fan boys waiting to see their beautiful Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" they yelled. Sakura glared at them. 'Kami-sama!' she thought. 'Leave me the fuck alone!' Sasuke watched quietly. "Please go out with us Sakura-chan!" they yelled. Sakura shut her jade green eyes.

"No," she said coldly. "I have said this many times before, no." Sakura opened her eyes. They were full of anger. "So leave me the fuck alone!" the club moved back a bit from fear. They had never seen their Sakura-chan like this, ever. Sure she would be annoyed by them but that would just be it. "One more fan boy I see will be six feet under! Is that clear?" the fan boys gulped and moved back even more.

"H-hai," they said. They began to walk away. Scratch that. They were running like hell! Sakura turned around. 'Finally.' she thought. 'Some peace and quiet. Hopefully.'

"Nice way to get rid of them Sakura," they heard some one say. Sakura knew who that was. She turned around. It was him. Thank go he was here.

"Whatever Sai," she said. Sai smirked. He walked up to her, ignoring Sasuke. Sasuke just watched to see what was going on. The man seemed to look like him self. 'Wait!' he thought. 'Don't tell me he's another fan bo and not Sakura's but mine?' Sasuke widened his eyes in horror. 'Oh fuck no!' he thought. 'I'm not having a gay man close to me at all!' Sakura walked up to Sai as well. "So," she began. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," he said. "Did you kick the Uchiha's ass for me?" he asked. Sakura gave a small nod. Sasuke growled. 'Not to self.' he thought. 'Kill the stalker guy.' He turned to Sasuke. No wonder people mistook him as Sasuke! He looked almost like him. 'Just great.' Sai thought. 'I might have another stalker.' Sai released a small sigh. "So is this the guy who people mistake me as?" he asked. Sakura nodded again. "Holy shit," Sai said. "I'm not gay!"

"So ain't I!" Sasuke yelled. "You stalker!" Sakura watched this and rubbed her temples. Some thing told her that she was really going to need a pain killer today.

"Any way," Sai said, turning his attention back to Sakura. "Where are you going?" he asked. Sakura stared at them her cold eyes met his normal ones. He was used to those eyes. It was because of him. He made her that way and Sai couldn't stop it. He tried to save Sakura but failed. He would do any thing to get her back. Sai knew he could never be with her. The result would be death, her death and he could not stand that. He just wanted her back. Sai would protect her till the end and he would do any thing to make her truly happy.

"I need to go to Tsuande's office," she said. Sakura seemed to be very nice to Sai. He was her best friend after all. He kept her secret, her truth, her pain and he supported her whenever she really needed it. He knew what had happened. She had her freedom taken away just for the parents that abandoned her.

"There's no missions for today," he said. Sakura shook her head. He rose a brow. "What?"

"I don't need to go there for missions," she said. "I need to take care of him. I can't take it any more. I really have to get rid of him." Sai eyed Sasuke. Sasuke growled. 'What the fuck is she trying to do!' he thought. 'Make me sound like a kid!'

"Does my ears deceive me?" Sai asked. He was grinning a bit. "Did the Sakura say that she can't handle some thing?" Sakura put her hands in front of her and her eyes relaxed.

"Your point?" she asked. "I'm human you know and there are some things that I can't even do." Sai gave a small nod.

"True," he said. "Well, let's get going. You never know when Tsunade might be busy." Sakura gave a small nod. "By the way," Sai began. "Why can't you handle the Uchiha?" he asked. Sasuke gave his full attention to her answer.

"Let's just say that he can't control himself," Sakura said with her emotionless voice. Sai turned to Sasuke and glared at him. It was a huge death glare.

"Dickless wonder," he said. Sasuke twitched at that name. "What did you do to her?" Sasuke was about to answer but Sakura beat him to it.

"Let's not discuss this," she said. Sai hesitated but nodded. The three continued to walk. Sai stood between the two. He wouldn't want Sasuke to touch Sakura at all now. It was quiet until...

"Forehead girl! Sasuke-kun! Basterd!" they heard some one yelled. Sakura and Sai knew who it was. Only one person called Sakura forehead girl even if she didn't have a big forehead any more. Sasuke had one guess. Ino. He knew only one person who called Sakura forehead girl. Ino came running to them. Her beautiful blue eyes were shining like the sun and her hair was long and sparkling with her blonde like color.

"Hi Ino," Sai said. Sakura gave a small nod. Ino walked up to the three. She gave them all a beautiful smile. Sai twitched. Sakura had no comment while Sasuke was like 'oh fuck.'

"So I was right!" she said. She stared at Sasuke. "The great Sasuke-kun is back!" she turned to Sakura. Her face described every thing. "And your not happy about it."

"Your point?" Sakura asked. "Your not happy either." Ino's smile went down a bit. "So why are you here? Don't you have engagement plans with Shikamaru." Ino blushed a bit. "Aren't you his bride to be?" Ino grew redder at this. Sasuke would have given a small sigh of relief. 'One fan girl down at least.' he thought.

"You do have a point forehead girl," she said. "I just came here to see if the rumors are true and apparently they are. Sasuke-kun is back." Ino stared at the near by clock. "Gotta go now!" she said. "It was nice seeing you Sasuke-kun, forehead girl and you too basterd." Ino quickly left leaving a twitching Sai, a quite Sakura and a relived Sasuke.

"Can we go now?" Sai asked. Sakura nodded. The three once again went towards Tsunade's office, in the same order.

* * *

Sakura, Sai and Sasuke walked into Tsunade's office. The hokage looked up at her papers. There was bottles of sake every were and paper work. Sakura sat down on a chair to the left of Tsunade and Sai sat on the right side of Tsunade on the chair while Sasuke, having no where to sit, leaned against a wall and watched.

"What would you like Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Him out," Sakura said. Those two reads meant one thing and that was to get rid of Sasuke.

"I cannot do that Sakura," Tsunade said. "You have to except the fact that he has to live with you." Sakura glared a bit and shut her eyes. "This is his punishment Sakura."

"And it sounds like mine," Sakura said. She opened her eyes again. Sai watched this with complete amusement. Sasuke watched this as well, clearly annoyed. "Just get him away from me."

"No can do Sakura," Tsunade said. Sakura glared even more and got up. She walked out and Sai followed her. Sasuke was about to go but "Stay here Sasuke," Tsunade said. Sasuke did as he was told and and sat down on the chair.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go back now?" a man asked. The other nodded.

"I have to get my cherry blossom you know," he said. "She is mine and it is a pity to make her wait." the other man sighed. "My darling cherry blossom. I hope you didn't disobey me." the other man sighed again. 'I hope so too.' he thought. 'This girl seems special and we can't let her get hurt, physically of course.

"Shall I go now?" the man asked.

"Yes," he said. "I'll be back with my cherry blossom soon." the man quickly disappeared. The man looked at the village of Kohona. It seemed peaceful. Too peaceful. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Finally," he said. "I can see her. I believe she has grown up already. She won't be out of my grasp any longer." he opened his eyes and stared at the sky. It seemed gray, as if it was about to rain. "Even the sky tells me I can get her today." the man looked at the village once more. "My cherry blossom."

* * *

Sakura sat down on a nearby chair. Sai stood right next to her. He knew that she was seriously pissed. Sakura suddenly felt a tingle down her spine. 'It can't be.' she thought. Sakura's eyes widened. 'Why now? I thought he might just leave me alone!'

"**You are mine and only mine."**

"Sakura?" Sai asked. "He bent down to see her face. 'He's back! He's back! I can't let him hurt any one again.' she thought. Sakura felt fear rush through her. 'Why now!'

"Sakura?" Sai asked again. He saw that look in her eyes. His own eyes widened. 'It can't be!' he thought.

* * *

"Why did you ask me to stay?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade looked down at her desk and then to Sasuke.

"You have completed one out of your three punishments," she said. "But the last one is the difficult one. I hope that you were working on it." Sasuke looked up. 'Of course I did!' he thought. 'I would have done it even if you didn't ask!'

"So?" he asked.

"Save her," Tsunade said. "Find out about her past and solve it. I know some thing happened. She just said that her parents left her but I think that there is more to it." Sasuke gave a small nod and got up.

"Is that it?" he asked. Tsunade nodded. He got up.

"Good luck Sasuke," she said.

* * *

"He's coming back isn't he?" Sai asked. Sakura gave a nod. Her eyes were filled with fear. She didn't want at face him at all. "Sakura," Sai said. "We have to hide you! I can't let him take you like that!" Sakura shook her head.

"I can't Sai," Sakura said. Sai bit his lower lip. "He will find me any way. I will just have to face him." she looked up at him. "Besides, he might hurt you again of worse, a lot of people." Sai bent down a bit more. His face was close to Sakura's.

"I can't stand to see you like this Sakura," he said. He wanted to taste her lips again so badly. He wanted to be with her. That of course can never happen. He wanted her to be happy but not used. He pulled his face closer. "I won't let him do this to you."

"You will have to Sai," she said. "I'll be alright. I can endure a lot of pain and you know it." he pulled his face even closer. His lips were inches away from hers. She could feel a hot breath on her lips all the way down to her neck. 'I can't Sai.' she thought. "This is what I have to do."

"I know," he said. He clenched his fists. "I just wish that you didn't." he was about to kiss her like in the past. The door to Tsunade's office opened and Sasuke came out. Sai moved his face back up and stood a little bit away from her. 'It's time.' she thought. 'I will just have to accept fate.'

* * *

"It's time for me to get her," the man said. There was a smirk played on his lips. He held some thing in his hand. A ring with a symbol on it. "After all these years." he began to walk to Kohona. "I can't wait to see her after all these years and..." his voice drifted off. 'I won't let her escape.' he thought. 'I will do any thing by force to get what I want.' he continued to walk down, just wasting some of his time. "You are mine and always mine."

* * *

So how was this chapter? PLease review. I know I added some SaiSaku but she doesn't like him that way. You probably think that Sakura is a bit harsh in this chapter right. Sorry about that. This is the last update for the week. I will update on Monday and I promise that I won't use a floppy disk again! goodbye for now!


	13. Behind the cold cherry blossom

Hi people! Here is the next chapter to the story. Thanks for the reviews by the way!Just to tell you, Sakura might be a little bit different okay? Any way, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't even know what this is but I don't own Naruto.

"Blah." Some one is talking.

'Blah.' Some one is thinking.

**"Blah."** Flashback words.

_Blah_ Lyrics. No ' ' or " ". Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Night fell on the city of Kohona quickly. The streets were empty and no sound was made. There was a light breeze that could make your hair swish softly as if it was dancing on the wind. There seemed to be an image on the starless sky. Rain. It seemed as if it was going to rain today and there is a chance of sadness. Tears falling to the still ground. A broken heart and a wanting one. All is in place for the night.

A figure walked through the streets. He was in a cloak and his face was masked by the darkness. His cloak was black and his hair was the color raven, as the bird that sings a sad song. He stared at the road ahead. He seemed tall and even though he had a cloak you could tell that he was muscular. 'Finally.' he thought. 'I can get my cherry blossom.'

* * *

Sai walked Sakura and Sasuke to their house. He kept on stealing glances at Sakura. Her face was unreadable once again but, he could tell what was hidden. Fear. She was scared to leave. Kohona is her home were all the memories are buried deep inside. It seemed as if she would cry of that fear. Sai felt worry in the pit of his stomach. Sakura was usually calm but now, she seemed to fidget little by little. It was if she was twelve and shy to ask Sasuke a question. 

Sasuke noticed some thing strange with Sakura. She didn't seem to relax at all. He eyed Sai who kept on stealing small glances at her. Sasuke thought that some thing had happened between the two. He felt a rush of jealousy sweep through him. 'What did he do to her?' he thought. 'And he glares at me!' Sasuke saw Sakura fidget and look down to the floor. That seemed strange. It was if she was scared. Sasuke mentally shook his head. 'Impossible.' he thought. 'Sakura isn't that type anymore.' Sasuke stole a glance at her. 'What's wrong with her any way? Is she not happy that I still have to be with her?' Sasuke felt sadness take part of himself. 'She really hates me now. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have hurt so much in the past. (Sasuke does not know the truth yet!) I can't believe that she would still help me even if I would push her away and break her apart.' Sasuke closed his eyes as if he was in pain. 'She used to love me.'

"I'm going in with you," Sai said. Sasuke gave a small glare to him. 'Fucking stalker.' he thought. Anger was of course burning inside of him. Sasuke looked over at Sakura. She didn't say any thing yet. Sasuke felt worry take away the anger. He put a hand on her shoulder. It seemed strange that her body was a bit warmer.

"Are you alright?" he asked. It was remarkable that she didn't snap his hand away yet. She looked up and met his gaze. Sadness and pain was filled into her jade green orbs. It seemed as if she was about to cry. Sakura turned to Sai.

"I'll be alright Sai," she said. Sai rose a brow and smirked.

"Are you sure you can't handle this?" he teased.

"I'm sure," she said. Sai back. "Goodbye Sakura." he said. Sakura gave a small nod in goodbye. He quickly disappeared along the shadows. Sakura turned to Sasuke. Her sad eyes met his onyx orbs again.

"Come on," she said. Sakura opened the door. It seemed strange that she was so nice to him. 'What's wrong with her?' he thought. The two entered the apartment. "Sit down," she said. He sat down on her couch and she sat next to him. 'Okay.' he thought. 'Some thing is defiantly wrong with her.' Sakura looked down at her hands.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. He stared at her with concern. Knowing that she would just push him away, he took her hands in his. They were warmed then before. She looked up at him. "Tell me, what happened."

* * *

"Sasuke," she said. Her voice no longer seemed cold. Instead it seemed broken down. "I have to tell you some thing Sasuke." he waited and then gave a small nod. "First I...I would like to say I'm sorry for being so cold to you." he stared at her with a confused look, his hand still holding hers. "I can't ever be with you though of Sai." a wave of relief hit him when she said that she couldn't be with Sai but sadness took it away when she said he couldn't be with him either. 

"Why?" he asked. Sakura looked down and then to his face. "Why Sakura?" he asked again. 'I can't cry!' she thought. 'I've held my feelings back so long and I can still do it now!'

"Sasuke, she said again. "I made a deal in the past." he rose a brow. "My parents ," she began. "Were not the fighting combat type of people. One night he visited the village." sakura made a small pause. 'Him?' he thought. "When my parents tried to stop him from hurting any one he beat them right in front of my eyes. I couldn't stop him!" she thought that her tears would fall.

_Feel the right,_

_Feel the terror,_

_Feel the pain._

_It's driving me insane._

"I just wanted him to stop!" she yelled. "They were the only family I had! I couldn't stand to seem them die!" her voice was in a sob. She was holding back her tears of pain.

I can't think and for god's sake I'm driving in the wrong way.

Trouble is my middle name but in the end I'm not so bad.

Can some one tell me if it's so wrong to be so mad,

about you.

"Sakura," Sasuke said. He pulled her into a hug and she didn't push him away. 'She was hiding the truth this whole time.' he thought. 'Even if she said that she hated me it was a lie. Does that mean that she can still love me?'

_Mad about you. Mad._

_I hear the fish will wind me a headache in the money._

_I just fact that it might explode without a decent one._

_Give me all you troubles and I'll translate it in our bed._

_It's never seen the passion that's why I'm so mad,_

_about you._

"Let it all out," he said. Sakura hesitated for a moment. 'I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore.' she thought. 'But I can't take it any more!' Sakura sobbed out all her pains. All the sadness and loneliness that no one was able to get rid of. She sobbed out her feeling of misery that she can't ever be loved, her parents leaving and her ceiling of freedom. She can never be with the one she loves.

_Mad,_

_Trouble is your middle name but in the end your not so bad._

_Can some one tell me if it's true to be so mad about you._

_Mad,_

_about you._

_Mad,_

_about you._

_Mad._

"I made a deal to be his!" she said. "I did it to protect my parents! They were the only thing I had! Then, in the end they leave me! I was left alone Sasuke." Sasuke pulled her closer. 'So much pain and sorrow. She sacrificed her freedom and yet, got nothing in return.'

_Give me all your true hate and I'll translate it in your bed._

_It's never seen the passion,_

_That's why I'm so mad about you._

_Mad,_

_about you._

_Mad. _

_Mad,_

_about you._

_Mad,_

_about you._

"Sakura," Sasuke said. She looked up at him. Her jade orbs were filled with tears. Her eyes were sad and yet had a small spark. It was a small spark of hope. "Is this why you were so cold? Why you shut people out? Because you thought that who ever he is would hurt you?" he asked. Sakura gave a small nod.

"Before," she sobbed out. "Before he came I was recovering from your leaving...it...hurt so much during that time!" Sasuke felt saddened. He hurt her so much. He just said a small 'thank you' and knocked her unconscious and then just left her in the breeze on a cold bench. "Sai was there and even though he looked like you and even acted like you some times it still hurt even if he tried to help me! I still remember the fact that my parents tried to kill me!" Sasuke looked down at the pinked haired girl.

"Why?" he asked. Anger replaced some of his worry. "Why would they try to kill you?"

"They knew what would happen if I would be his!" she sobbed out. "They knew that if I ever produced an heir for him that it would mean the ending of Kohona!" Sasuke stared at Sakura's green orbs. He picked up hi hand and wiped away some of the tears. "I'm so sorry Sasuke!" she said. 'Why say sorry?' he thought.

"Why are you sorry Sakura?" he asked.

"I acted so cold yo you!" she said. "I just had too because of him. He...he might have people watching me again!"

"Sakura," Sasuke said. "Who is he?"

"It's..."

* * *

The figure finally cam to a entrance door. He was still clad in black and his face was unseeable. He walked to the door. 'Finally.' he thought. He didn't bother to knock on the door. 'I will take you this time myc cherry blossom. The man kicked the door open. 'Finally. Your mine.'

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke looked up. Sakura's eyes widened while Sasuke's narrowed. 'Itachi.' he thought. Sasuke stood up and went in front of Sakura. He knew that she was in any condition to fight. 

"What do you want Itachi?" he asked in a dangerous tone. Itachi ignored his little brother and looked at Sakura. Her eyes were filled with tears and she seemed scared. Itachi tilted his head a bit.

"Don't worry cherry blossom," he said. Sasuke stared a Sakura, wide eyed. "You will be with me soon. As the your end of the bargain. You are mine and only mine."

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Is this true?" Sakura looked away. "Why Sakura!" he yelled.

"You know well Sasuke," she said. "I did to protect my parents and I...didn't want to see them die." Itachi smirked and removed his cloak.

"Too bad they left you in the end," Itachi said. Sakura glared at the older Uchiha brother. "Foolish cherry blossom. Those people knew perfectly well that you meant nothing to them." Sakura covered her ears. "They hated you."

"Stop it!" she yelled. Sakura closed her eyes as if she was in pain."Why do you love to hurt me so!" Itachi smirked.

"I enjoy pain my cherry blossom," he said. Sasuke glared at Itachi. 'He'll pay for that.' Sasuke thought. Sasuke ran towards Itachi to kick him. "I don't think so little brother." Itachi grabbed Sasuke's foot and punched him hard with chakra to add. In result, Sasuke was sent flying into a wall. Sakura looked at Sasuke. He spit out some blood.

"Stop it Itachi!" Sakura yelled. She ran to Sasuke.

"What are you doing Sakura?" Sasuke asked. She looked down at him.

"Not letting you get hurt any more," she said. sakura got her weapon ready. Itachi seemed amused. "I'm not as weak as you think I was before!" she yelled. Sakura through the kunai with as much energy as possible. Itachi tried to stop it with his hand but instead was stabbed by it instead.

"You have grown stronger," he said. Itachi appeared in front of Sakura. He pushed her away and she tumbled down on the small table. 'He was so fast!' Sakura thought. 'I didn't even see him move!' Itachi picked up Sasuke by the collar. "You must go." Itachi kicked Sasuke with all his might into the gut. He was sent flying to the wall that broke and made him fall out of the apartment. (O.O hard kick ass there.)

"Sasuke," Sakura said. She teleported outside of the apartment. She saw him covered in blood and holding onto his gut. She looked down at the injury. "Stand still," she said. "I'll heal it as fast as possible." Sakura poured chakra out of her hands. Sasuke looked up at her and wiped away some blood at the corner of her mouth. She swiped the wound and let the chakra disappear. "We have to get out Sasuke," she said. "He can kill you and I promised myself I wouldn't let any one get hurt and that means you." Sasuke smirked.

"Just worry about your self," he said.

"I don't need to Sasuke," she said. "I know that Itachi won't try to hurt me to the brink of my death. Now leave."

"I don't think so," a voice called out. Sakura spun around and was met with a punch that caused her to roll a couple of feet away. Sasuke looked at Sakura. She didn't seem to move at all. "She can't move dear brother," he said. "Because I finally let my control on her fall." Sasuke watched as Sakura stood up, with a smirk on her face.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. He couldn't move. 'What the?' he thought.

"Come," Itachi ordered Sakura who obeyed. "Do you think that Sakura would actually care any more dear brother?" Itachi asked. "She has let go of every thing."

"That can't be true," Sasuke said. "I know Sakura and that was the truth! She was not acting it out!" Itachi smirked.

"Be a fool then brother," Itachi said. Sakura looked down at Sasuke. He could see some thing in her eyes. 'I'm sorry.' it said. 'I can't bear to see you hurt any more.' Itachi pulled Sakura closer. She just acted like a doll and let him do so. "Those lips," he said. "I haven't tasted them in years. If I last remember, I took your first kiss." he held her chin. "I will love to taste them again."

"Don't touch her you basterd!" a voice yelled out. Itachi smirked.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again," he said. "Last time I did I saw you touch her lips." Sai glared at Itachi. Sakura had a blank face and that spark in her eyes were gone. "I have no time for this." Itachi let Sakura go and ran to Sai. He took a wind shuriken (That's how you spell it right?) And hurled it at Sai. The shuriken was too quick to evade and hit Sai on his stomach. He yelled out of pain. Itachi returned to Sakura. "Do you wish to see him die?" he asked her. She didn't say any thing. "You can heal him but what would I get in return?" he asked.

"Any thing you want," Sakura said with a emotionless voice. She walked up to Sai and Itachi gave an evil chuckle. Sakura pulled out the shuriken and healed the wound.

"Sakura," Sai said. "You can beat him."

"I can't Sai," Sakura said. "I won't let any one get hurt any more." Sakura walked back to Itachi.

"Shall we go now?" Itachi asked. He breathed in Sakura's scent.

"Yes," she said. The two quickly disappeared. Sasuke was finally able to move again. He got up but was punched hard on the face.

* * *

"Basterd!" Sai yelled. "You dickless wonder! You could have saved her! Now what? She'll be emotionless forever! She won't ever be truly happy!" Sasuke got up and blocked the next punch. 

"Not true," Sasuke said. "She isn't emotionless. I know. That was an act she had to put in case if Itachi's followers watch her." sai closed his eyes. "I won't let her go," Sasuke said. "If your ready, we can go and get her." Sai looked at Sasuke and nodded.

"I'll help you this time dickless wonder," Sai said.

"And I'll help you fucking stalker," Sasuke said. The two took their weapons. Both knew that Sakura would be safe. Itachi wouldn't dare kill her. He needed her for his heirs. The two walked through the gates. They quickly knocked out the guards. Sasuke hid his face and body with his dark blue cloak. He was completely covered and activated his sharingun. Sai wore a black cloak and used and prepared weapons for any means necessary.

"See any thing?" Sai asked. Sasuke shook his head.

No traps and Itachi and Sakura probably teleported so their not here." Sai nodded. 'I'll help Sasuke just for you Sakura. You don't deserve any pain.' Sasuke looked through the area again. 'She's not here.' he thought. 'I have to find her soon. She means so much to me and I didn't even realize it before. And they called me a genius.'

"**I love you with all my heart!"**

'I seem to love you too Sakura.' he thought. 'I'll find you. You won't suffer any more. I promise you this Sakura. Please forgive me.'

* * *

So how was this chapter? I said before that Sakura might be a little bit different. I might update tommorow. Don't forget to review. 'yawns.' God it's so late here right now. 11 p.m. and I have to walk up at 6 a.m. and do some running before school. Good night to all! Wrtie to you later!

LostAngel2214,

passes out.


	14. In my dreams

Hi people! Here is the next chapter of Abandoned. Do enjoy and don't forget to review. Thank you for the previous reviews. At first I saw 131 and then all of a sudden I saw 136 reviews! I guess I'll just have to keep updating this story. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't even know what it means but I don't won Naruto.

"Blah" Some one is talking.

'Blah' Some one is thinking.

_"Blah" _Dream, Some one is talking.

_'Blah'_ Dream, Some one is thinking.

* * *

Sasuke sat down on the camp ground. He stared at the fire with no words attempting to come out. Sai sat down across him and glared at the Uchiha boy. Sasuke felt a stare at him and looked up. He met Sai's glare and glared back. 'Dickless wonder!' sai thought. 'Fucking stalker.' Sasuke thought. 'How the hell can be like me!'

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke asked. Sai glared even more. 'How the hell can Sakura love a guy like that!' he thought. "Well?" Sasuke asked. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to know," Sai said. "Do you really care about Sakura?" sasuke closed his eyes.

"I do," he said. "I always have now. I'm usually worried about her because she seemed so,"

"Alone?" Sai asked. Sasuke nodded. "She has been that way for quite a while. She hardly sleeps and eats. Sakura usually does solo missions now. She just can't stand to be with others as a team."

"But she was lying about that," Sasuke said. "Sakura had to act like that because people were watching her. She wanted to protect the people she loves." Sasuke felt a small smile tug on his lips. "Selfless girl."

"She also did this all for you," Sai said. He sighed and looked up. "I never knew Sakura was that good at acting. She fooled me and even Tsunade!"

"Sakura also grew stronger," Sasuke said. "Now she can even beat me and Neji." Sai smirked.

"He must have pissed her off," Sai said. "When she's pissed hell will rise over." Sasuke nodded and then Sai grinned. "Speaking from first hand aren't you?"

"And you?" Sasuke asked. Sai scratched the back of his head.

"She never did that to me!" he said. "I was her only friend that knew the truth of her family's disappearance. She would always tell me what would happen. I still remember that day when she said that I was like a replacement for you."

"She missed me that much huh?" he asked.

"You're an idiot not to notice," Sai said. "Do you know why she would beat you and then heal you?"

"So I can be back in one peace?"

"No," Sai said. "When she heals some one she gets close to them. She heals you so she can be close to you." Sasuke thought about it. 'Maybe he's right.' he thought. 'After all, she healed Neji once and didn't even go close to him.' Sai smirked at Sasuke's expression. "Get it now?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "She must still love me." Sai looked up with a sad expression. 'She loves him.' he thought. 'He seems to love her. All I can do is help her be happy.'

"We better get some sleep," Sai said. Sasuke gave a small nod. "Judging by this area, we don't have to watch over." Sasuke leaned against a tree will Sai laid down next to the fire. Sasuke had a dream that night. Never a nightmare but a dream. No death of sadness.

* * *

_The morning sun made his eyes open a bit. He felt the person next to him as if trying to get up. 'Not if I'm here.' he thought. Sasuke pulled the person down by her waist. He got a small giggle in return._

"_Sasuke," she said. "The kids." he still kept his grip on the girl. 'I'm not gonna let you go just yet.' he thought. "I have to make breakfast for you."_

"_You're my breakfast," he said. She giggled. "Now stay in bed or else." she giggled again._

"_Oh alright," she said. "It's no use having a stubborn husband like you." he pulled her face closer to him self. "Not that I'm complaining." he smirked at her comment._

"_That's good to hear," he said. She wrapped his hands around his neck and pulled her face closer."You know," Sasuke said. "I can really get used to this." it was the girls turn to smirk. She nuzzled his neck a bit and then kissed him._

"_Your not the only one," she said. She was replied with a small grunt and by being pulled closer by the adult Uchiha boy. How much he loved mornings now._

_Sasuke walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He wore a t-shirt_ _and a pair of shorts. He walked into the kitchen and saw his wife already making breakfast. She was just wearing a huge t-shirt. His t-shirt and what seemed to be a pair of shorts. Sasuke heard footsteps from upstairs. Sakura put breakfast on the table for the remaining two people of the family. A girl, about the age of seven and a boy at the same age walked to the breakfast table. The two looked alike and for a reason. They were twins of course. The only difference was that one was a girl and the other was a boy. The two had raven hair like their father and they had magnificent green eyes like their mother._

"_Thank you mother," they both said. Sasuke watched as his children ate their breakfast with complete manners. They also ate in peace in quiet. The two were perfectly gifted.. The two inherited the sharingun and were already able to use it at a young age. They also inherited Sakura's smarts. They also had their own talents. The younger daughter, who was named Elda, could use her young lady like charm to get any thing she could. Their son, was named Lantis because, Sasuke and Sakura knew that he would do any thing to protect his sister just like a knight would. He could use his charming good looks that like his father had, with a fanclub to match his sisters, and get the things he could get._

"_You'd better hurry," Sasuke said. "I don't want you two late for the academy." the two quickly finished their food and thanked Sakura for the meal who nodded. _

"_Goodbye Dad, Mom!" they said and walked, well ran to the school. Sakura smiled. 'I guess they can loosen up their manners once in a while.' she thought. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. 'I really gotta stop wearing his shirts.' she felt two hands grip her waist._

"_I like that shirt on you," he said. Sakura giggled a bit. "Even if it is big, I can see your curves perfectly." sakura felt no blood rush to her cheeks. Why should she? She was married to Sasuke for more then seven years! Sakura spun to meet his onyx eyes. God, how much she loved those eyes. _

"_That's good," she said. "Because I like them too." the gap between their lips was quickly closed. Sakura smirked under their kiss. He was really in the mood today. Sakura returned the kiss with tons of passion. 'I guess I better keep him a bit happy today.' she thought. There was a small knock on the door but the two ignored it. They continued their passionate kiss, that never seemed to end. The person began to knock even harder. Sasuke broke away from the kiss. _

"_Should we get that?" he asked. There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. By that time the person was already banging on the door. Sakura gave a sigh and a nod. Sasuke walked up to the door and opened it. "Dobe," he said. "You better have a good reason for knocking on our door." Naruto sweat dropped and looked at Sakura. She was in a huge t-shirt, which was Sasuke's and the sleeves were already slipping off._

"_Did I interrupt some thing?" he asked. Sakura made a face that said you-better-tell-me-what-is-it-or-else. "Well, any way," Naruto said. "As hokage, I tell you Sakura to go to the hospital and check up on Hinata." Sakura sighed._

"_I would still do that Naruto," she said. "Now can you go? We were in the middle of some thing." Naruto blushed and nodded. He quickly left closing the door behind himself. Sasuke smirked at Sakura's reaction to Naruto's command. Sakura walked up to Sasuke. "Now," she said. "Where were we?" Sasuke smirked._

"_I think I know," he said. Sasuke pushed Sakura gently to a nearby wall. He put her wrists in one hand and held it up on top of her as if making sure she wouldn't run away even though she wouldn't. He pulled his face slowly and closer as if teasing her._

"_You shouldn't tease you know," Sakura said. She didn't squirm under Sasuke's gaze. She has seen that gaze for what? Seven years! They were now full of lust and love but mostly love. She closed her eyes slowly. _

"_Some one waiting for some thing?" he asked. Sakura pouted a bit. He chuckled._

"_Stop teasing," she said. He could never resist her childlike manners. They were..cute as he found it. _

"_You asked for it," he said and once again closed the gap between their lips.

* * *

_

_Sakura walked into the hospital to Hinata's room. How long has she been pregnant? Six months already to put in estimate. The child was of course Naruto's. She was his wife after all. Sakura felt a smile form on her face. She had seen so many of her childhood friends with their children to come. Hinata was pregnant with her second child. The first was Sakura and Sasuke's children's age. The three went to the same school and class. Hinata at first had given birth to a girl who was named Sei. She had blonde hair just like Naruto but did have the smarts. She also had pearl like eyes like Hinata and some sort of shyness. _

_Another pair Sakura saw quite a while ago was Neji and Ten-ten. The two had already been married and had three children. One was of seven years just like Hinata and Sakura's children. The other two was of age five and two. The first child was named Shoji, and had black hair and Ten-ten's eyes. The second child was a girl and was named Nana. She had black hair and pearl eyes. She was just like an image of her father except the fact that she was a girl. The last child was a girl and was named Misaiki. She was a spitting image of her mother. All three inherited the famous bakugen and Ten-ten's weapon handling. _

_The last pair she saw was Ino and Shikamaru. She had a rough time with the two. But, thank goodness, their child was born. It was a boy with hair like Shikamaru but blue eyes like Ino. The child's favorite word was troublesome just like his father and he had always whined a lot just like Ino. Sakura smiled at her job. She would love to see those children, that she knew, that looked like her friends, and help them. She like an Aunt to them all. Sakura checked on Hinata's health tests._

"_Your fine right now Hinata," she said. "But you better rest here and you can leave in a couple days but you must come back." Hinata nodded. _

"_Sakura?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Will it be a boy or a girl?" Hinata asked. Sakura smiled._

"_Don't tell Naruto yet but it's a boy and by my predictions, it will be just like him." Hinata smiled._

"_You'd better go," Hinata said._

"_Why?" Sakura asked. Hinata smiled._

"_He's waiting," she said. Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke standing by the door, waiting. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Goodbye Sakura."_

"_Goodbye Hinata," she said. "Remember, don't tell Naruto the news." Hinata nodded. 'Good luck with your night Sakura.' she thought.

* * *

_

"_So the dobe's getting a boy huh?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded. "Oh god, another ramen boy." Sakura giggled._

"_I guess so," she said. Sakura looked at her watch. "I guess we can pick up the kids now right?" she asked. Sasuke gave a nod. The two walked to the school slowly, hand in hand. "So how was your day?" she asked._

"_Naruto wouldn't stop grinning and looking at me during the meeting," he said. "God damn pervert." Sakura giggled._

"_Trust me," she said. "He won't turn into Kakashi." Kakashi at that moment was on a mission. He still looked the same with his same perverted book. _

"_I hope so," Sasuke said. The two finally reached the school. They saw there kids and just watched. "Should we pick them up now or wait a little?"_

"_Wait," she said. "I can see that our little girl and even our boy are having the love bug." Sasuke smirked and watched his children. Elda seemed to be talking with a boy and Lantis was talking with a girl.

* * *

_

"_Thanks for the help Shoji-kun!" Elda said and smiled. The boy next to her smiled._

"_It was no problem Elda-san," he said._

"_There is no need to call me Elda-san!" she said. Elda still had a smile on her face. "You can just call me Elda or Elda-chan!"_

"_Alright, Elda-chan," he said as the blush on his face got bigger. She smiled and looked at him. 'He's so cute.' she thought. _

"_You know, Shoji-kun," she said. "I really like you." Shoji grew wide eyed and redder then ever. "I understand if you don't really like me." her voice sounded sad._

"_I like you too Elda-chan," he said. Sakura turned to him and smiled. His face looked normal once again. He gave her a small hug. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek._

"_It's great to be with you Shoji-kun!" her voice was sweet as a angel. He himself gave her a kiss on the cheek. Elda had a small blush on her cheeks. Inside she had two thoughts: 'Thank goodness Lantis isn't here or else he could have beaten Shoji-kun up!' and 'I can't believe Shoji-kun likes me!' Sakura and Sasuke smiled._

"_One down and one more to go," they both said. They turned to Lantis's direction. Lantis was with a girl. She seemed shy but gave a small beautiful smile.

* * *

_

"_I hope your alright Lantis-san," she said. Lantis regained his breath and nodded. Just like his father, Sasuke grew a fanclub and was constantly chased by them._

"_Thank you for the help Sei-chan," he said. Sei blushed a bit by the suffix he added in her name. He stared at her face. "Are you okay?" he asked._

"_I'm alright," she said. "I...I hope they will stop chasing you soon. But now I must go." Sei was about to leave but Lantis caught her arm._

"_You know," he said. "I know that my sis, Elda-chan, is with your cousin, Shoji-san but even though I usually don't like it I let it pass this time." Sei blushed a bit. 'Does that mean that he likes me?' she thought._

"_I..I," she stuttered. "I would like to say, Lantis-san, that I like you and even if you don't like me I perfectly understand." her face was red from her words. _

"_And I like you two Sei-chan," he said. "That's why I'm letting your cousin around my sis or any other boy because I'm preoccupied with you. That's also why I add the suffix chan to your name." she smiled and hugged him. "And please don't call me Lantis-san. It makes me feel kind of old!" Sei laughed. _

"_I won't Lantis-kun," she said. Sakura and Sasuke nodded. 'After getting their crushes I think that's enough.' they thought._

"_Elda! Lantis!" they called out. The two said goodbye to their crushes and ran to their parents._

"_You saw didn't you?" Elda asked. Sakura and Sasuke nodded. "Are you going to allow us?"_

"_Yes," Sakura said. She answered before Sasuke could say maybe. "I think your old enough." The two grinned. _

"_Thank you mommy!" they said. She smiled and nodded. The family walked to their home.

* * *

_

"_Why didn't you let me answer?" Sasuke asked. Sakura sighed as she got into bed. She wore the big t-shirt, his big t-shirt and her own underwear under. _

"_Because I know that you could say maybe and then it turns out into a no and they could get really upset," she said. Sasuke got into bed. He wore a pair of boxers. "Plus, I think that they are old enough." Sasuke pulled himself closer to her. _

"_I'll let it pass this time," he said. "But I" he was caught off by Sakura's kiss._

"_We'll just leave it to that," she said. Sasuke paused but nodded. She had her lips really close to his and he wanted to taste them again. "Now then," she said. "My turn." Sakura kissed him passionately again. _

"_Not if I can help it," he said and smirked under her kiss.

* * *

_

"Pervert," he heard. Sasuke opened his eyes. Sai was standing right in front of him. "About time you get up. I had enough of your sick smile and small mumbling words."

"Whatever stalker," Sasuke said and got up.

"Dickless wonder," Sai said.

* * *

"We're finally here my cherry blossom," Itachi said. Sakura walked right next to him. Many of the men stared at her and nearly drooled.

"Is she ours?" one man asked with a sickening smile to Sakura. Itachi shook his head.

"She's mine," he said. Itachitook her to his room. "Sit," he commanded and Sakura obeyed. She kept her emotionless image up. Her eyes were dull and unreadable. She seemed like a doll to him. He took some thing out of his pocket. "This is to keep you from using any of your chakra." he slipped a small ring on her finger. It was gold with a Uchiha symbol on it. "It is also a mark that you are mine." Sakura gave a small nod. "Stay here and do not leave." he left the room.

Sakura got up from the bed. She looked outside the window. 'Come and save me soon Sasuke.' she thought. She looked at the ring. 'I might not be able to help you as much as before but I can still try.' Sakura felt stinging tears fall from her face. 'Save me soon Sasuke-kun.'

* * *

"So are you really willing to make her yours?" a man asked Itachi. He nodded in response.

"She is prefect," he said. "She has strength and is under my control. Nothing can ruin my chance. Not even my little brother, Sasuke."

"Alright then," the man said. He bowed down to Itachi. "If it's what you wish." he walked away. Itachi had a sick smirk on his face.

"This is perfect," he said. "Like killing two birds with one stone. I get Sakura and along the way, I get to kill Sasuke."

* * *

Sakura let her tears fall down. She looked at the sky. 'I have to continue keeping this act up.' she thought. ' I have to wait until Sasuke comes. Save me soon Sasuke-kun.'

* * *

"Any traps around here?" Sai asked. Sasuke shook his head. He deactivated his sharingun. 'I hope we're close.' he thought. ' I can't imagine what Itachi might do to Sakura.' He continued to run to the destination.

"We're almost there," Sasuke said. Sai nodded. "I'm here Sakura. Don't worry. I'll save you Sakura-chan." Sai had a small smile on his face. 'Now I know, that she will be truly happy.' he thought.

* * *

So how was this chapter? Please review. I might as weel update tomorrow. Now I can go to sleep, wake up at 6.a.m, only get 6 hours of sleep and do jogging. Then is the school that ends at 5p.m. Gotta go and rest up! By for now. Write to you later.

P.S. I'm on Myspace if any one has it. Name:Angel (Not real name) Age: 15( not real age) and with a pic included. Gril with long brown hair and glasses is what I should look like.


	15. Yearning

Hi people! Thank you for the previous reviews by the way. Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. We were given this math set from our club that will help us with exams. Our math teacher made a deal that I couldn't refuse. (he said that if we finish all the problems which is lik 300 the next day then we get 8 hundreds!) so here is the next chapter and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't even know what this means but I don't own Naruto.

" Blah" some one talking.

'Blah' some one thinking.

Here is the next xhapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke and Sai made it to the nearest village. It seemed some what familiar. 'Why is this place familiar?' Sasuke thought. 'I couldn't have possibly been here.' he looked around. There were little people walking around. Stores seemed to have covers and all. There was a gust of wind and some thing got into Sasuke and Sai's eyes. 'What the hell!' they both thought. (I would say WTH for short.)

"What are you doing here?" they heard. The wind along with the sand stopped. The two opened their eyes to see a green eyed, red haired, tattoo on the head, tall guy. Who was this gut? You guess. "Well?" he asked.

"You answer Uchiha," Sai said. 'Coward.' Sasuke thought. "It seems as if you know him."

"I do," he said. Sasuke walked up to the man. "It's nice to see you after a while, Gaara." Gaara stared at Sasuke. He seemed to be taller. (This Gaara just to tell ya!) He still had the gourd on his back and had those piercing green eyes with black outlining on them.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara said. "What brings you here?" Gaara had a much peaceful voice. He just waited for answers. After all, he was just protecting a village.

"We're here looking for some one," Sasuke said. Gaara rose a brow. 'Is this a mission or some sort?' he thought.

"Who?" Gaara asked. "I may be able to help since I know every one in this village." Sai stood in front of Sasuke. 'We have to find her.' he thought. 'There's no stopping Itachi and you never know what he could do to her!'

"Haruno Sakura," Sai said. Gaara thought for a moment. 'She sounds quite familiar.' he thought. Then it hit him. 'Wait! She was that pink haired girl before in the exams! And then she went in front of Sasuke when I was about to attack him.'

"Rings any bell?" Sasuke asked. 'Maybe he saw her.' Sasuke thought.

"Yes it does," Gaara said. "If I do remember correctly, she was in your team and in the exams. She was also the one who went in front of you when I was about to attack you." Sasuke nodded.

"You hit the jackpot," he said. "Have you seen her?" Sasuke asked. Sai stood and just watched all of this. 'I'm lost.' he thought. 'I don't know who the hell Gaara is and I don't know what their talking about exams!' his mind was ranting on what was going on. Finally it came to a conclusion. 'I'm lost.' he thought.

"No," Gaara said. "Though there is a chance she might have been here during the night. I only arrived here this morning." Sasuke bit his lip. 'Not good.' he thought. 'How are we gonna find Itachi and Sakura now?' Gaara stared at Sasuke's expression. He then looked at Sai. "Is this your stalker?" he asked. Sai felt a twitch appear.

"No," Sai said. "I'm Sai, Sakura's best friend. I'm also looking for her with this dickless wonder."

"Is she missing?" Gaara asked. 'Why would she leave?' Gaara thought. 'She doesn't seem to be the type who would run away any way.'

"No," Sasuke said. "She was kidnaped by Itachi Uchiha." some thing clicked in Gaara's mind. 'How did this end up to be?' he thought. 'Why would Itachi take her any way?'

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"She made a deal with him," Sasuke said. Gaara rose a brow. "She said that if he would stop hurting her parents then she would do any thing for him. He agreed but the next day her parents tried to kill her and Itachi came back and knocked them all out. Then, when Sakura woke up, her parents were gone." Gaara looked down at the ground. 'I can't imagine how much torture she went through.' he thought. 'She isn't free like those two or me. She is bound to some one who can torture her. Yet she still lives but why?'

"I understand," Gaara said. "I guess I have no choice but too help." Sasuke and Sai looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Sai asked. "Don't you have to guard the village?" Gaara nodded.

"But I can ask Temari and Kankuro (Don't know how to spell his name. Can some one please tell me?)to do that." Sasuke nodded. "First," Gaara said. "We have to see them." Sasuke and Sai nodded and they all went to a house.

* * *

"I told you don't do that!" Temari yelled. She smacked Kankuro with the nearest thing she could find. That thing turned out to be a big book which Gaara used for people's names and addresses. To put short, she hit him with an address book.

"OWW!" Kankuro yelled. "You don't have to hit me! All you can do is yell!"

"And yet that doesn't work!" Temari yelled. She sighed and jumped on the couch. "Another village to protect for no reason. Why do we do this any way?"

"Because Gaara wants to and we have to help him out and every thing." Temari nodded. 'We're all like brothers and sisters.' she thought. 'So I guess it's natural to look after each other.'

"Temari, Kankuro," they heard. The two turned around to see Gaara and Sasuke with Sai standing at the entrance.

"Who are they?" Temari asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha and his stalker friend Sai," Gaara said. A vein popped in Sai's head. 'Stalker?' he thought. 'Does evert one have to think that!'

"Uchiha!" Temari said surprised. "It's been a while. What brings him here?" she asked. Kankuro looked at him with complete interest.

"They are looking for Haruno Sakura," Gaara said. Kankuro stared dreamily at the ceiling. 'Those beautiful pink locks.' he thought. 'Emerald eyes and that body! If she was lost I would find her till the end!' Sasuke glared at Kankuro. 'Ho-ho!' he thought. 'I have the Uchiha as my rival! This will be interesting.' (I know that he sounds kind of like Lee but be happy that he doesn't give a 'youthful' speech.) "I'm gonna go with them so watch the village." Temari stood up.

"Wait a minute!" she yelled out. Gaara stared at her. "Why do I have too watch the village! Kankuro can handle it just fine by himself!"

"Eh?" Kankuro asked. "Why me all of a sudden?"

"Because unlike you," she said. "I have a life and business to take care of!" Gaara let out a sigh.

"What business?" he asked. "If it has some thing to do with a man then don't even think about it." Temari pouted.

"Don't think of me that way Gaara-_kun!_"she said. She added the kun just to tease. "I have to deal with some thing more important."

"Like what?" he asked. "That time of the year already?" Temari grew red s a tomato. Gaara smirked. He won. 'I knew I shouldn't have hung out with guy this long!' she thought. Temari played with one of her pony tails.

"So what if it is?" she asked. "It's my business now I have to go!" with those words she disappeared with a 'poof.' Gaara turned to Kankuro and he nodded.

"I'll look over Gaara," he said. Gaara walked to out of the door.

"Well?" he asked. "Are we going or not?" Sai and Sasuke walked down with him.

"May I ask some thing?" Sai asked. Gaara gave a small nod. "What's with it with the gourd?"

"The sand," Gaara answered. 'Eh?' Sai thought. "I control it and the gourd is filled with sand." (Am I right about it?) Sai nodded and understood.

* * *

Sakura felt some one enter the room. She closed her eyes for a moment. 'I guess I still have to act.' she thought. Sakura opened her eyes. They were dull and unreadable again. She continued to look out of the window. She acted as if she was a doll to be played with.

"Come now cherry blossom," she heard. Sakura turned around and did what she was told. She walked up to Itachi and stood right next to him. "You can sit down now." Sakura obeyed and quickly sat down on the bed.

"Do you need your wounds healed?" she asked with her emotionless voice. He shook his head. "Is there some thing that you need?" he raised his hand and stroked her hair. Sakura hated the feeling but beared it inside.

"It's not that Sakura," he said. "I notice how you act. Around people you never smile and never act like a happy girl. I want you to." Sakura gave a nod.

"All you need to do is ask,"she said. She gave him a beautiful smile. It was fake but she knew that he couldn't tell. She touched his hand that was on her hair and pulled it closer to his face. 'This will be difficult.' she thought. Sakura kissed his palm. "I came here free of choice." her voice was happy even though it was fake. "I just wish too make you happy."

"Aren't you a blooming blossom," Itachi said. "I chose you for a reason, Sakura. You are mine." he kissed her lips. Sakura quickly closed her eyes. ' I have to make it seem real!' she thought. Sakura pulled her tongue into Itachi's mouth. 'Make it seem real!' her mind yelled. She saw him accept as he touched her tongue with his. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist while she put her arms around his neck, eyes still closed. 'He seems to believe me.' she thought. He pushed her down to the bed and pulled back from the kiss, panting. He seemed so much like Sasuke. Her eyes would have believed it was him but her mind was wiser and called put who it was.

"As I said before," she said. "I only wish for you to be happy." it was finished by another kiss that Itachi gave to Sakura.

* * *

"So where do you think she would be?" Gaara asked. Sasuke thought for the moment. "It's obvious that she is with the Atikutsu (That's how you spell it?)

"Probably in some forest," Sasuke said. "One big and were any one can get lost in." Gaara nodded and Sai looked at the map.

"It's hard to say," Sai said. "There are a lot of those types of forests." Sasuke thought for a moment. Then it hit him.

"Is there any forest close to a village that sells weapons supplies and those sorts of things?" he asked. "One vulnerable." Gaara nodded and understood.

"There is," Sai said as he looked at he map. "The water country. The city of Kumagi." (Made it up.) Sasuke thought for a moment.

"We have to get there as soon as possible," he said. Gaara nodded.

"I have an idea," he said. The two looked at him, waiting to continue. "We can use the sand to transport at the water country but I can't put it in the precise area." Sasuke nodded.

"That's fine," he said. "As long as we get there." Sai gave a nod as well. "So I guess we're using your sand to get there Gaara."

"Alright," he said. "We'll go in two hours. I have to have enough sand in my gourd to transport us." Sai and Sasuke nodded. Gaara disappeared in a small wind tornado.

* * *

"Tell me again," Sai said. "How did he get into this?" Sasuke shook his head.

"He wanted to help us," Sasuke said. "And he is very helpful so shut the fuck up if you don't like it."

"It seems that some one shoved a pole up your ass," Sai said. Sasuke glared. 'Fucking stalker.' he thought. 'Dickless wonder.' sasuke settled by walking in the corner of the forest. He needed to relax.

"So," he said to himself. "I guess I can finally see her." sasuke felt a smile tug on his lips. An actual smile he hasn't shown ever since he was a child. 'After all those long years.' he thought. 'I finally realize how it feels to love.'

"She did this all for me," he said. "She protected me back there just so I can live. Sakura held on to those feelings of hers and never seemed to let girl." that small tug disappeared. "And yet I treated her horribly. Her smile, her shining green eyes, I seemed to break those easily. And then she just be with me no matter what. How can I treat her that badly when she did nothing bad at all?" Sasuke looked at his hands. "She confessed to me and all I muttered was a small 'thank you'. I just leave her on that cold bench and she still waited for me!" he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "I break her every day and just leave her and yet she still helps me, protects me," his voice grew into a whisper." loves me.

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes. She felt Itachi wrap his arms around her waist. Inside, she felt like crying. 'I wish Sasuke would hold me like this.' she thought. Her shoulders slumped a bit. 'Yet I know he won't.' She felt Itachi's breath on her neck. (I swear they didn't do any thing but kiss!) He pulled her even closer. She shut her eyes even harder. 'I feel so much pain!' she thought. 'Just once, just one embrace. Even if I have to sacrifice my life for this.'

"Sakura," Itachi said. She turned around and met onyx eyes.

"Yes Itachi-kun?" she asked. He put one hand on the back of her head. "Is some thing wrong?"

"No,"he said. "Of your decision?"

"What do you mean Itachi-kun?" she asked.

"I mean the fact of being with me," he said. 'There was a choice!' she thought. "In then end you will be with me but I can take of that I can take off the chakra control or I can keep it on. That all matters by trust."

"It is your decision Itachi-kun," Sakura said. 'Is he catching on?' she thought.

"A fine answer," Itachi said. He put a hand on her chin and lifted her face up. "This is why I chose you. You are some one I can trust." he kissed her passionately. 'I never knew he can kiss like that.' she thought. 'Yet I just wish Sasuke would do that for me.'

"Itachi-kun," she said out of their kiss. He stopped and looked at her face.

"What is it cherry blossom?" he asked. 'I have to make him believe!' she thought. 'No matter what that is!'

"I love you," she said. Those words were fake but she knew that he couldn't tell. "I'm your and only yours." he pulled his face closer.

"What I expect to hear from you," he said. Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck. "Are those words fake or real?" he asked. 'Do it!' her mind yelled. 'Make him believe!'

"Real and always real," Sakura said. She kissed him soundly and pulled him closer. 'Make him believe. Let him kiss you, look like him and beg for him to be just like that.'

* * *

"Are you ready?" Gaara asked. Sai and Sasuke nodded. While Sasuke spent his time talking to himself, Sai, spent his time on the mapping and taking the right equipment. Gaara spent that time taking the right amount of sound he needed.

"Yes," Sasuke said. "Let's go." Gaara closed his green eyes and put his fingers in front of his face. The sand covered the three. Sai looked around while Sasuke seemed cool and calm. 'I'm coming Sakura.' he thought. 'Please forgive me.' Gaara opened his eyes. The sand covered them completely.

"How long will it take?" Sai asked.

"Not long," Gaara said. "Just a couple of minutes." Sai nodded. Sasuke closed his eyes. An image of Sakura popped in his mind. 'I'll be there soon.' he thought. 'Just hold on.' Gaara stared at Sasuke's expression. 'So he really loves her.' Gaara thought. 'I never thought that Sasuke would feel love but I but I'm glad he found it.'

"We have to be careful," Sai said. "According to my planning, there will be alarms and guards. A lot of them. It will be difficult to get through them all." Sasuke listened quietly.

"I can use the sharingun and Gaara can use the sand," Sasuke said. Sai slowly nodded.

"We should use the sand because it is harder to see and much more effective," Sai said. Sasuke nodded and Gaara agreed. "Sasuke, you will go looking for Sakura. I will hold that balless guy off." Sasuke smirked. 'Is there ever an end to his comments? Hopefully one day he can stop calling me a dickless wonder.' he thought. "Remember your stations." Sai looked at Gaara. "If any thing and your done with the guards then help the dickless wonder here ok?" Gaara nodded. "Sasuke," he said. "Try to go as fast as possible. That balless freak is strong so it will take less time. When you get Sakura find Gaara. Then transport your selves to safety."

"And you?" Gaara asked. Sai smirked.

"I'll get back on my own. All we have to do is worry on Sakura's safety."

"Alright," Sasuke said. "Now, let's get on with it." The sand disappeared. They all walked to the forest. Gaara kept all his senses alert while Sasuke was focused on one thing: Sakura. 'I'll save you Sakura.' he thought. 'I promise I can always keep.'

"Here we are," Sai said. "Be on full alert." Sai took out a kunai and so did Sasuke who already activated his sharingun. Gaara already had his sand that could protect him and Sasuke and Sai. Sasuke searched the grounds for any traps.

"There's no traps yet," he said. "We're not around the area." Sai and Gaara nodded.

"We're getting closer," Gaara said. "I can already see the traps through the sand." Sasuke looked around with his red eyes. 'He's right.' Sasuke thought. 'There's a lot of traps already.' Sasuke walked with grace away from each trap.

"Follow my steps," he said to Sai. Gaara was able to float because of the sand. Sai walked through the traps perfectly copying Sasuke's moves.

* * *

"Itachi-kun," Sakura said. She got out of bed. He stared at her figure. Through those clothes he could see her curves perfectly. He watched her carefully.

"Yes cherry blossom?" he asked.

"Am I only a doll to you?" she asked. 'Make him believe.' she thought. Inside she knew she couldn't. 'He's Sasuke.' her thoughts said. Sakura looked at him as if he was Sasuke. Her mind was waiting for the answer.

"No," Itachi said. He got out of the bed. Slowly, he walked up behind her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her neck. "Never will you be." Sakura felt as if it was Sasuke and felt happiness inside. Her body was believing that it was Sasuke. 'Make him believe. He's Sasuke.' she moved back into his chest. "My darling cherry blossom," Itachi said. 'Make him believe.'

* * *

So how was this chapter? Please review! This is my last update for the week! I will update next week on monday. ' looks at time' It's 11 and I gotta go to bed. I need to wake up at six and run around and then go to my crazy prison school. Bye for now! Write to you all later!

P.S. I recieved thos 8 hundreds since I worked my ass off on that set and finished it on one day.


	16. I still love you

Hi people! Thanks for the previous reveiws! So here is the next chapter of Abandoned. I really don't know when this story might end but you can already vote on the stories if you want. (I'm sorry for not putting on Morning Days yet. I really don't have time for it) So here is the next chapter so Read and Review please. Or R&R for short.

Disclaimer: I don't really know what this means but I don't own Naruto.

"Blah" Some ones talking.

'Blah' Some ones thinking.

Here is next chapter so enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke waited till Sai caught up with him. He stared through the area with his blood red eyes. 'Sakura.' he thought. 'I'm coming.' he looked at Gaara who gave a nod. The area was safe. They wouldn't need Sasuke's sharingan for now. Sai looked around. He felt a bit uneasy in the area. 'They say that there is no traps but why does it feel like if there is?' he thought.

"We'd better hurry," Sasuke said. "You never know who might come out." Gaara made a small nod. Sai continued to look around the area. 'Maybe there might be some one here.' he thought. "You ready Sai?" Sasuke asked. Sai snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "Alright then, let's get her." Gaara formed his hand seals. He closed his eyes for a moment. 'Blood sand jutsu!' he thought. Gaara quickly opened his eyes and the sand spread around the three. They all heard yells of pain and some blood splattered around the area. Gaara looked at Sasuke and Sai and nodded.

"Good luck dickless wonder," Sai said with a smirk. Sasuke smirked back.

"Same to you too stalker," he said. The two quickly went their separate ways. Sasuke hid in the shadows. 'I can't be seen just yet.' he thought. 'There's no telling what Itachi would do if he found out I was here.' Sasuke held his cloak closer. He preformed hand seals. "Transformation jutsu!" he hissed. Sasuke quickly transformed into a Akatsuki member. He let the his sharingan eyes disappear and hid his chakra. Sasuke quickly ran to Atatsuki. 'There's no telling what Itachi did to Sakura.' he thought. 'I have to get there as soon as possible.'

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes in Itachi's kiss. It was so warm, and gentle. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The two parted and stared t each other's eyes, panting. Sakura felt as if she didn't want that moment to end. He had those onyx eyes. The eyes of the man she loved and still does. She saw as Itachi dropped his face again, ready to kiss her bruised lips. He stopped in the just before he touched her lips.

"What is it?" he asked. Itachi looked up. Sakura quickly turned her direction to the door. There was a man standing there. He was tall and skinny. His body had muscles and some good amount of chakra. He also had brown hair and blue eyes that were sharp. The seemed to be panting as Sakura could hardly see. He was wearing the same cloak as Itachi and under it he seemed to have a hoody like sweater and baggy pants.

"We're under attack!" he said. "There are what seems to be three members and two of them is Gaara of the sand and your brother Sasuke Uchiha!" Itachi paused for a moment and then turned to Sakura. 'Gaara?' she thought. 'How did he get here? Wait! The other two are Sasuke and Sai! Their here!' she was snapped out of her thoughts by a punch to her face. Sakura recoiled and fell off the bed and into the cold bed.

"How dare you!" Itachi yelled. Sakura looked up and covered her bruised cheek. She stared at him. "I give you love! I trusted you and now what do you do! Is this how you repay my kindness konoichi?" Sakura felt him kick her side. She screamed out of pain and spit out some blood. "Is this how you repay me?"

"I didn't do it Itachi-kun!" Sakura said through out all her pants and screams of pain. "I swear Itachi!" Sakura closed her eyes and let the tears fall. "I didn't do any thing." Itachi stopped and kneeled down to her. He cupped her chin with his hand.

"I'll believe you this time cherry blossom," he said. He gave her a peck on the lips. "Do not get me angry." Itachi stood up and walked to the other member. "I'll go fight my brother. Make sure she stays here and do not touch her." the man nodded and gave Itachi his cloak.

"You can use this one for now," he said. "We need you there as soon as possible." Itachi nodded and quickly left. Sakura looked down at the ground. 'What have I done?' she thought. 'How could I have created such a mess?' she covered her face with her hands. "It's alright now, Sakura," the man said. Sakura looked up.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. Sakura stared at his eyes. They were so familiar. "Sasuke?" he nodded. Sasuke walked up to her and kneeled down. He wiped away her tears.

"It's alright now," he said. "Gaara and Sai are distracting every one for now so we can escape." We helped Sakura up and looked at her. "He must have kicked you hard." Sakura nodded. Sasuke clenched his fists. "I'll make sure that he never does that again."

"It's alright Sasuke," she said. Sasuke looked at her face and she smiled. "I'll be alright." Sasuke nodded. The two ran towards the door. "How did Gaara get into this?" she asked.

"We met him along the way and he agreed to help."

"I owe him a thanks then," she said. Sasuke backed Sakura up to a wall. "What is it?" she asked. Sakura had her guard down. Her body was feeling weak and she still had the ring on her finger to restrain any chakra use.

"There are guards heading this way," Sasuke said. "We have to teleport. Can you do that?" Sakura shook her head.

"Not now I can," she said. "Itachi restrained me from any chakra use." Sasuke thought for a moment. 'How are we gonna get out of this?' he thought.

"I'll just preform them," he said. Sasuke preformed the proper hand seals. 'I'll save you Sakura.' he thought. 'No matter what.'

* * *

Meanwhile...

"What do you mean that their gone!" Naruto yelled. "How could just let them go! Aren't you the hokage?" A vein popped in Tsunade's head. 'Just ignore him.' her mind said. 'Just ignore.' too bad that didn't work much. "What type of Hokage are you! You are the worst I have ever seen! What were you thinking?" That was the last straw.

"Urasai!" she yelled. Naruto moved away a bit. "I have heard enough of you! I let them go so Sakura can be back to her old self!" Tsunade put her hands on her chin. Naruto blinked his eyes.

"What?" he asked. Tsunade let out a sigh.

"I knew that this would happen, Naruto," she explained. "I just wanted Sakura back. I know that Sasuke will be able to do that. I also let them go because I knew that they would return." Naruto thought for a moment and smirked.

"Pretty smart Tsunade," he said. "Thought I think that you over thought it a bit." Naruto looked up to Tsunade's face. "I would have had a better idea."

Whatever Naruto," she said. "I know that Sakura will come back." Naruto nodded.

"Your still a caring old lady Tsunade," Naruto said with a grin, expecting what would happen next. Another vein popped in Tsunade's forehead.

"Urasai!" she yelled.

* * *

"Are they all gone?" Gaara asked. Sai swiped another kunai through a member's neck.

"I think so," Sai said. "We still didn't see that dickless wonder's brother." Gaara gave a nod in understanding. 'I can feel his chakra.' he thought. 'He's coming closer. It seems he has a strong amount of chakra. I don't even think that my sand might be able to protect me as much.'

"Be careful," Gaara warned. "If I'm correct, I think my sand won't be able to protect us much. His chakra is strong." Sai gave a nod. 'He's right.' Sai thought. 'I bet that Itachi has never lost a battle before.' Sai clenched his fists. 'This will be a lot tougher then I thought.'

"I have had enough of you," the two heard. "I think it's about time you leave and never come back." Itachi appeared with a chidori in his hand and his sharingan in his eyes.

"Not this time!" Sai yelled. "I think it's about time you die!" Sai got a kunai out of his pouch and Gaara let the sand surround him. "I have had enough of you myself! I think that you have hurt Sakura enough!" Itachi smirked.

"I have only made her happy," Itachi said. "I have been only kind to her. You should realize that I would never hurt my cherry blossom." Sai clenched his fists. 'Sakura.' he thought. 'I'll kill him before he touches you again.' gaara observed Itachi. 'He is strong, and seems to have the bloodline active.' he thought. 'I think I should be a lot more serious then this.'

"And I thought that the older Uchiha brother was stronger," Gaara said. Itachi turned his attention to him.

"I would call you pathetic," Itachi replied. He was not gonna lose his cool yet. Especially during a battle. "Now then," Itachi said. "Let's get this battle under way."

* * *

"Sasuke," Sakura said. "Where are we going?" Sasuke looked down at her face. Part of it was pale and the other was swelling from the punch that Itachi gave her.

"Some where safe," he said. He pulled Sakura closer. "I can't let you get hurt any more." sakura gave a small nod. 'I can't believe it.' she thought. 'He's holding me like this and...protecting me.'

"Thank you, Sasuke," she said. "But I have to fight this battle too. Even if I might not have any chakra at all." Sasuke looked down at her.

"But...you'll be killed!" he said. Sakura shook her head.

"You'll be killed," she said. "Itachi will be looking for you and will be willing to kill you." Sakura looked up at his face. "You don't deserve that Sasuke."

"And you don't deserve to be used like that!" Sasuke yelled. "Listen," he said. Sasuke bent down a little and cupped her face with his hands. "You will be hurt to much. Not only physically but emotionally and mentally. I can't stand to see that Sakura." A tear poured out of her jade green eye and Sasuke wiped it away. "I also can't stand to see you cry. I have always made you cry before. I let you on the bench when you told me you loved me. I have hurt you too much Sakura and I don't want you hurt ever again."

"Don't you get it?" she yelled. "I will be hurt if your killed!" she pounded her hands on his chest. "Why else do you think I made this choice Sasuke? I loved you and still do! I only wish your happiness!" Sasuke stared at her face. 'She still loves me?' he thought. Sakura continued to cry on his chest. "I still love you Sasuke," she said. "I still love you, Sasuke Uchiha! With all my heart! I would do anything for you. Even if it meant my suffering! Even if it meant my death by any ones hands or even yours!Don't die Sasuke." her voice became low, almost a whisper. "I don't know how I would feel after wards. I know I would just kill myself because I can't stand this world without you."

"Sakura," he said. "I...I'm sorry." Sakura looked up at his face. "I didn't know how much you would go through for me." Sakura gave a sad smile.

"I understand, Sasuke," she said. Sakura put a hand to her chest. 'It hurts so much.' she thought. 'I feel so much pain. I understand Sasuke.'

"Are you alright?" he asked. 'I understand.' she thought. "Sakura?"

"You know Sasuke," she said. "I was alone before." Sasuke stared at her. 'Sakura?' he thought. "When we were little, I didn't have any friends. People would judge me because of my hair and my forehead. Instead of just leaving me alone they would hurt me. But when I saw you I felt really happy inside." Sakura looked down. "But then, I knew I couldn't talk to you. You were popular and I was just a lonely girl. I also thought that you wouldn't even care just like they did! I was left alone to cry when I was little. I was scared to be around people before!" Sasuke looked down at her. 'It hurts Sasuke.' she thought. "I also thought that you would be just like them."

"Sakura," he said.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," she said. "I thought of you as that." she continued to look down. "Even after all of this I know that I will have to be with Itachi."

"Why?" he asked. "Why do you choose him?"

"I have to Sasuke," she said. "If I don't then he might hurt you, Sai or any one else from Kohona! I care too much about you all."

"Your as selfless as ever Sakura," he said. Sakura looked up and nodded.

"I have to be," she said. 'For my friends, for you and for my self.'

* * *

"Is that all?" Itachi asked. Sai and Gaara panted as they dodged another attack that Itachi threw at them. "I thought that you wanted to kill me." Sai growled.

"I will kill you!" Sai yelled. "I will kill you for hurting Sakura!" He threw a kunai at Itachi and he quickly evaded the attack.

"I have never done a thing," Itachi said. "We had a agreement and she agreed to do it and now, she only wishes for my happiness."

"That's a lie!" Sai yelled. Gaara ran and punched Itachi on the face. "Gaara?" Sai asked.

"Never let your guard down," he said. Itachi regained his composure and wiped away the blood from his lip.

"It seems that I have," he said. Itachi took off the cloak. "But I won't any more." Itachi appeared in front of Gaara and tried to hit him but was blocked by the sand.

"I won't be hit easily," he said.

"So it seems," Itachi said. He turned to Sai. "But you can't defend him." Itachi reappeared in front of Sai and kicked him hard in the um...privet area. Sai recoiled and fell to the ground. (Ouch! That must have hurt!) Gaara stared at Sai. 'He's right.' Gaara thought. 'This will be tougher then I thought.'

"That doesn't mean that I will lose," Gaara said. He threw a number of shurikens at Itachi. He blocked them all with his kunai. Gaara cursed under his breath. 'There is o way I can win right now.' he thought.

"Leave," Sai said. Gaara turned his attention to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Leave," Sai said. "You have to leave."

"Are you really sure?" Gaara asked. Sai nodded and got up.

"I'll handle this balless guy for now," he said with a small grin on his face. Gaara nodded. He preformed his seals and disappeared in the sand.

"Smart," Itachi said. "But now, it's your end." Sai closed his eyes. 'I'll accept that no matter what.' he thought. 'I only wish fro Sakura to be happy.'

* * *

How was this chapter? Please review. I might update tomorrow for the next chapter. Soory if you get confused with this chapter. In the middle my mind just shut off and I didn't know what I was writing. Good bye for now! Write to you all later!

LostAngel2214,

Passes out.


	17. One bed and many nose bleeds

Hey people! Sorry it took so long for me to update.I have my reasons. T least I gave it in on aearlier time.

a.) I had another test week.

b.) My computer was hit by a virus. (I owe that to a friend that I had to help decorate an account on myspace and then she changed it and used the same song I had!)

c.) I had to go to the doctor. (I seem to have headaches every day and it isn't normal. I also had two shots with that. One was for school and the other was just to get some blood out of me. TTNow I have to go to two doctors. One is for my headaches and the other is for my eyes since my vision is really bad now. TT)

By the way, thanks for the reviews! I really enjoy them. I saved every one of them since the beggining of Memories! I hope to get alot more soon! Plus, I really don't know when I can update. I will try as soon as possible.

I also have a homepage. It is connected to my myspace account. There you can see pics of me and my personality. I already decorated it. I have music and if you want you can listen to different music or watch videos! I also wrote a blog for you readers. It shouldn't be hard to miss. So here is the next chapter of Abandoned!

Disclaimer: I don't even know what this means but I don't own Naruto.

"Blah." Some ones talking.

'Blah' Some ones thinking.

_"Blah"_Flashback line. There is only one though.

* * *

"Is she safe?" Gaara said as he arrived in a safe area. He sensed Sasuke's chakra and non other. 'What is this was a trap?' he thought. Gaara looked around the area and spotted some thing pink. 'So she is here but I don't sense her chakra.'

"Hai," Sasuke said. "Her chakra is restrained so you couldn't sense it." Gaara nodded. 'So he helped save me.' she thought.

"Thank you Gaara," she said. Gaara nodded again and looked at her. 'So she has matured.' he thought. 'But, why are there bruises all over her body?'

"Did Itachi do this to you ?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

"I'll be fine though," she said. "When I'll be able to use my chakra I'll heal all the wounds and that also means yours." Gaara nodded. 'So she is a medic.' he thought. "I was a medic Gaara," she said as if she read his mind. "Right now, I'm part of a ANBU squad."

"Ah," he said. "That can also explain the Uchiha's return." Sasuke felt a twitch on his head and Sakura smirked. Sakura felt a presence missing.

"Where is Sai?" she asked. Gaara narrowed his eyes a bit. Sakura did not take this as a good sign. "Well?" she asked. "Where is he?"

"He might be dead," Gaara answered. "He told me to leave to find you two. I don't know what happened to him." Sakura looked down. An image of Sai hit her heart. 'Sai.' she thought. 'You always were worried for me.' Gaara felt her sadness. "There is always a possibility that he might return alive, Sakura," he said. 'Sai.' she thought. 'Be safe.'

"We have to move," Sasuke said. "There is no doubt that Itachi will come after us if he returns and finds Sakura missing." Gaara nodded.

"We can't leave without Sai!" Sakura yelled. "He is like a brother to me! He was the only person who knew the truth about my past! I know that he tried to make me happy and I just can't let him be left alone!" Another image of Sai went through her mind. "I just can't!"

"I know," Sasuke said. "But we can't let him get you. It will be much worse if he does." Sakura gritted her teeth. "But I will be sure to get that stalker's ass back." Sakura looked up. "Let's see him call me a dickless wonder after that."

"Thanks Sasuke," she said. He nodded.

"No problem," Sasuke said. He turned to Gaara. "You ready?" he asked and Gaara nodded. He closed his eyes and preformed hand seals. 'So this is how he teleports.' Sakura thought. Gaara made some sand come out of his gourd and surround the three. He stood still for a moment and then reopened his eyes. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt a small wind hit her pale skin. She winced in pain as she felt the sand hit her fresh wounds. This did not go unnoticed by Sasuke. 'Those wounds are still open.' he thought. Sasuke took his cloak and gave it to Sakura. "Here," he said as Sakura opened her eyes. "Those wounds will get worse if you don't cover them."

"Thanks," she said. Sakura wrapped the cloak around herself and inhaled the scent. 'It smells like him.' she thought. She smiled sadly. 'I still love Sasuke but...I'm not even sure how he truly feels about me.' Sakura looked down and pulled the cloak closer. 'I wonder if this is just his way of saying sorry and then he'll just leave me alone afterwards. Then, I'll just enjoy our moments to the fullest and I'll love him no matter what.' Sasuke stared at Sakura's sad face. 'Is she still thinking about Sai?' he thought.

"_I still love you!"_

'It's not that.' he thought. 'Is she thinking about me? as I after all of this I will just hurt her?' Sasuke looked down and clenched his fists. 'I won't hurt her any more. Never.'

"We're almost here," Gaara said. Sakura looked up.

"Where?" she asked.

"To the sand country where I met the Uchiha and Sai. We need to stop by there." Sakura nodded. 'It won't be dangerous if Temari and Kankuro are there. Five against one is a good amount for now.'

"What exactly did you mean before, Gaara?" Sasuke asked. "When you said that it was that time of the year?" Sakura nearly turned red and Gaara smirked.

"Perverts," Sakura said. The two stared at her.

"She told me it," Gaara asked.

"And I don't even know what it is," Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head.

"For us females," she said. "Whenever we have a guy and I'm sure that Temari does, we can hit a specific age when we might have..uhm... sexual intercourse and well we have to check if we're expecting kids." Gaara nodded. "I really don't wanna explain what the doctor might have to do to check."

"So don't I," Gaara said. Sakura nearly smacked him. "What?" he asked. "She explained it. That's what you get for living with men."

"I'm lucky I didn't before," Sakura said. "Also that some one didn't look into my bathroom materials or room materials." Sasuke knew that she meant him. 'I didn't even look.' he thought. 'I didn't think that she had those type of things at all.' Finally the three got out of the sand bubble and walked through the village. Sakura looked down to the ring on her finger. 'I'm powerless with this on.' she thought. Sakura tried taking it off but it didn't budge. 'Chakra concealed.' she thought. 'Damn.'

"Is some thing wrong?" Gaara asked. Sakura shook her head. The three continued to walk. 'I'll have to trick Itachi or some thing to get this off.'

* * *

"Are you gonna kill me now?" Sai asked. Itachi shook his head. "Why?" he asked.

"I still need you," Itachi explained. "I'll be able to get Sakura and Sasuke with you." Sai growled.

"Don't you dare hurt Sakura!" he yelled. Itachi chuckled.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" he asked. "She is now my fiancé." Sai's eyes widened with shock. "I already gave her the ring that she is wearing."

"Your lying!" Sai yelled. "Sakura would never do that! She still loves that dickless wonder and I know it!" Itachi frowned and kicked Sai in the gut. Sai spit out some blood and didn't stop. "Are you pissed at the truth?" Sai asked. "She hates you and yet you can't have her!" Itachi growled and kicked Sai even harder.

"Close your mouth," Itachi said. "I will not hesitate to kill. Even if it is you." Sai growled and tried to kick Itachi but missed. 'Balless little fucker!' he thought. Sai aimed a fist at Itachi's chest and added more speed and chakra into it. Itachi caught it and twisted his arm. "You won't hit me," he said. Itachi took out a kunai and hit it at the back of Sai's head at the pressure point. "Now shut the fuck up." With those words Sai fell to the ground, unconscious. (HA HA! And you might of thought that he would have died! I don't think so!)

* * *

"So you are finally back," Temari said as the three entered the room. She sat down on the couch with Kankuro on her side. Sakura observed the two. 'She still has her pony tails.' she thought. 'And Kankuro just looks the same.' Temari noticed that there was one missing and some one came with them. "And this is?" she asked.

"Sakura," she said. "If you don't remember." Temari stared and then her eyes grew wide.

"Oh shit!" she yelled. "I didn't even recognize even with the pink hair! Omigod! It's no wonder Kankuro dreams about you every night!" Kankuro blushed at her comment and looked at Sakura. 'She filled in perfectly.' he thought. 'A dream come true.' He was snapped out of his thoughts by two bonks on his head. One was from Sasuke and the other was from Sakura.

"Pervert," they both said. Temari blinked for a couple of seconds and then laughed.

"I'm happy for the two of you," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" they yelled. Temari answered them with her laughs. Gaara shook his head. 'Women.' he thought.

"We'll have to rest here for the night," he said. Sakura looked sad at first but then nodded. "Since we only have one room and Temari and Kankuro can't spare any space you two will have to share a room." The two nodded. "We have to wake up early so go to sleep." They all went their separate ways.

* * *

Sakura sat on the bed and stared at the window. 'Is he trying to force Sasuke and me to hook up?' she thought. After all, there was only one bed and the room was very small itself. There was also a shower and some extra clothes that Gaara and Temari gave to Sasuke and Sakura. She waited as Sasuke took his shower. 'I feel so weak.' she thought. 'I can't use any of my chakra and I bet I'm causing trouble fro every one.'

"Sakura," she heard some one call her. Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke in baggy pants, a big t-shirt and a towel draped on his shoulders. "It's your turn to take a shower."

"Oh," she said. "Thanks" Sakura got up and took her pair of clothes. Sasuke felt as if some thing was wrong with Sakura. He grabbed her wrist before she entered the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

"Just fine," she said. Sasuke still didn't let go of her wrist.

"Your lying," he said. "Tell me, what's wrong?" Sakura looked down and held back her tears.

"I feel weak, Sasuke," she said. "Like before, a nothing. I don't want to be that way. I don't want to be called a weakling any more." She couldn't hold back the tears any more and she let them fall. "I don't want to be returned to the past."

"Sakura," Sasuke said in a soothing voice. "You are never weak."

"Now your lying!" she yelled. "You always called me weak!"

"Sakura," he said once again. "Your not weak. I should now. You are strong, chakra or not." He pulled her in an unexpected hug. "I'm really sorry if I hurt you before." Sasuke smoothed her hair and tried to calm her. "It's okay now, Sakura. It's okay."

"Thanks Sasuke," she said as they broke the hug. "I better take my shower." He nodded and let her go into the bathroom. Sasuke sighed and sat on the bed. 'We'll have to share the bed I guess.' he thought. A small blush crept his cheeks. 'What the hell am I thinking?'

* * *

Sakura stepped into the shower and felt a wave of hot water hit her. 'This feels good.' she thought. 'I haven't been able to relax in a while.' Sakura fell down to her knees and let the warmth take her. 'Sasuke.' she thought. 'He comforted me when I was sad and he protected me before.' Sakura let out a laugh as she remembered the fac that Sasuke hit Kankuro when he was checking her out. 'He really odes care, in his own special way of course.' Sakura finally finished her shower and got out. She looked at her clothes. 'Holy shit!' she thought. 'Temari wants me to wear that in front of Sasuke and we might have to sleep in the same bed!' Sakura turned red as she stared at her clothes. 'I have no choice.' she thought. 'I'll just have to put it on.'

* * *

Sasuke heard the door to the bathroom open and looked up. He felt blood gush to his face and nearly his nose. Sakura stepped out in a pair of mini short that were extremely short. The shorts had small pockets on their sides and said "Blow me" on the back. (My sis has the same shorts. HeHeHe. I have the same ones for some reason too. This is what happens when you go to vacation in Miami and there were only three women. My mom, my sis and me. I learned some things there I really don't want to say. ' blushes' ) As for the top, she wore a tight t-shirt that was black and said "Every Bitch has a man that made her that way" The shirt revealed her chest and curves while the pants revealed her long slender ass and butt. (I have that line on my home page. You can see it since I already connected to it.)

"Sakura?" he asked. She looked at him and rose a brow.

"What?" she asked. "Temari chose this not me. Don't think those thoughts. I may not have my chakra but I can still punch hard without it." Sasuke looked down and tried to cover his blush but couldn't. Sakura laughed at this sight and Sasuke looked up. She hadn't laughed like that in years! Sasuke felt a tug on his lips and a small smile appeared on his face. "We better go to sleep," she said and he nodded.

"Since the room is small it's best if we share the bed," he said. Sakura blushed a bit.

"Alright," she said. Sakura got on the bed and so did Sasuke. The bed itself seemed small so the two were practically touching. 'Oh go! Oh god! Oh god!' they both thought. Sakura moved a bit and Sasuke nearly felt his nose bleed. 'She's so close.' he thought. "Night, Sasuke," she said.

"Night," he said. Sakura felt exhausted and seemed to lose her care for Sasuke being so close to her. 'So warm.' she thought. Sakura closed her eyes and drifted into her sleep. Sasuke felt Sakura move a bit more on the bed. 'She doesn't seem to have a nightmare.' he thought. Sasuke suddenly felt a weight on his chest. He looked down and was shocked to see Sakura sleeping on him. 'Oh shit.' he thought. 'I think I'll have that nose bleed soon.' Sasuke sighed. 'This does feel nice though.' Sasuke felt his arms wrap around her and he pulled her a bit closer. Sasuke inhaled her scent. Cherry blossoms. He felt sleep over take him and soon closed his eyes. "Sakura."

* * *

"Did you really have to give her that to wear?" Gaara asked as he rose a brow. Temari chuckled.

"Why not?" she asked. "I was just kidding with them." Gaara sighed. "Besides, I like that outfit."

"That's you," he said. "Listen, Sakura had a rough past and you already saw her wounds." Temari nodded.

"I thought she could have healed them with her chakra," she said.

"She cant," Gaara said. "Itachi restrained her chakra. Even if it wasn't restrained, she would probably have hardly any left."

"Did he do that to her?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "Itachi did give her some good hits and I believe that he won't leave her alone now."

"Not to mention that he has that Sasuke look-alike," she said. Gaara nodded.

"I thought that was a Sasuke Uchiha stalker," he said. Temari laughed.

"I thought that too!" she said. "Hey, where is Kankuro?" she asked. Gaara sighed.

"The one and only place," he said. There was a slight pause but then they both said,

"The Sakura shrine." The two let out their sighs. "Goodnight," they both said and went to bed. All of what that the two heard was "All hail the precious cherry blossom, Sakura." A twitch escaped their faces as they drifted to sleep. 'It'll soon be over, Sakura. I'll make you happy once again like in the past.'

* * *

So how was this chapter? I added some humor into it. I know that it wasn't asserious as it's supposed to be. But review please. I don't know when I'll be able to update. Vsye (That's it!) NakanetstoE sdelala eto chaptara. (I finally did this chapter!) Dosvedanea (Bye-bye!) Just so you know, that was russian. Good bye for now. I'll update as soon as possible. Hopefully I won't get a headache again. My head felt so drowsy I had to take a break when writing this. Bye-bye!


	18. Morning Misunderstanding

Hi people! I have finally got rid of the bug in the system and finally was able to upload this chapter! (Dances and cheers.) So, as you all shouls know, I have made two new stories and both of them are one-shots. (For Sakura's Birthday!) I'm also updating tomorrow (For Sakura's birthday.) Thanls for the reviews and enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I really don't know what this means but I don't own Naruto.

"Blah" some ones talking

'Blah' some ones thinking.

_Blah_ lyrics.

* * *

Sakura woke up as she felt a breath on her neck. She fluttered her eyes open, adjusting to the light around the room. She nearly gasped when she felt Sasuke's hair brush against her cheek. 'Oh god.' she thought. Sakura stood still, frozen from shock. She felt her heartbeat quicken by the second. Sasuke's head was on the crook of her neck and he had his arms wrapped around her waist, just like he had before he fell asleep. Sakura couldn't think of a way to get out. 'Oh god. Oh god.' her mind repeated. She seriously didn't know what to do. 'Thank god I still have all my clothes on.' she thought. 'I will kill Temari for this.'

"Sasuke," she said. She shook him a bit and he moaned. Sakura's eyes widened as he moved his body even closer to hers. 'Dammit, if he's gonna keep on going on like this I might as well fall off the bed.' she thought. "Sasuke," she repeated. He moaned again. "Sasuke, if you don't get up I will kick your ass chakra or not." Sasuke began to move himself even closer. 'Damn.' she thought. 'I didn't even think that Sasuke was that much of a heavy sleeper.' Sakura sighed and raised one arm and brushed through her hair. 'He must really be exhausted.' She thought. 'He did so much yesterday, protected me and he nearly got a couple of nosebleeds.' she let out a small chuckle.

Sakura observed his face and smiled. 'He looks like a child when he's asleep.' she thought. 'It's hard to believe that he would betray the village or stained his hands with blood if you look at him like this.' She felt Sasuke wrap his arms tighter around her. 'Is he having a nightmare?' she thought. Sakura stared at his face once and shook her head. 'That's not it.'

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he opened his eyes. Sakura went stiff again as she felt his head move a bit. 'Oh god.' she thought. She felt Sasuke loosen his grip on her waist. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. Sakura stared at him like is he was a fake. "Sakura?"

"Fine," she said. "You?"

"Good," he said. Quiet hit the room as Sakura was still in Sasuke's arms. "Uh Sasuke?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you let go of me?" she asked. He blushed a bit and nodded, letting her waist go. Sakura tried moving again but couldn't. "Sasuke?" she asked.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I can't move my legs," she said. Sasuke stared down and blushed. He must have tangled his legs with hers when they were sleeping. Sasuke carefully moved his legs away and Sakura got up. "Thanks," she said. "I'll go take a shower." He nodded and she went to the shower room.

* * *

_Under the weight of your wings  
You are a god and whatever I want you to be_

Sasuke sighed and got out of bed. He looked around the room and saw some towels on a small table. 'Oh crap.' he thought. 'She forgot to take the towels!' Sasuke blushed as he thought of a way to get them in the bathroom.

"Shit," he said. "What if she discoveries that I went to the bathroom?" he felt a small shudder down his spine as he remembered the beating she had previously given him. Sasuke shook his head and walked to the bathroom door. 'Please don't see me.' he thought. Sasuke slowly opened the door and pulled his head in. His eyes grew wide when he looked forward. 'Shit.' he thought. 'I think I'm getting a nose bleed.' Sasuke covered his nose and put the towels on the toilet. He heard Sakura sigh and turn around to his location. Sasuke froze with his hand still covering his nose.

"Sasuke?" she asked. He still stood still, speechless. Sasuke didn't dare turn around, fearing that she would kick his ass. "Pervert!" she yelled. Sasuke quickly closed the door before he was hit by some soap bottles.

_And I wonder if truly you are  
Nearly as beautiful as I believe_

_In my head  
Your voice_

"Shit," he cursed. "She saw me." Sasuke heard the water turn off and nearly ran to the door. 'Not good.' he thought. 'She's pissed.' Sasuke opened the door and closed it behind himself. Temari walked through the hallway and looked at him.

"Sasuke?" she asked. "What's the matter?" He stared at her and shook his head. Temari smirked. "You tried to peek didn't you?" Sasuke blushed.

"No!" he said. "I was putting towels since she forgot to take one."

"Right," she said. "And Kankuro is gay. So you do like Sakura right?" Sasuke looked down and clenched his fists. "I guess I am right."

"No," he said. "She's just an old team mate. I'm only repaying her since the pain I gave her. That's it. I can't love or even like her." he looked up and met Temari's eyes.

"If that's what you say," she said. "I would regret ever saying that though." She quickly went away leaving a somewhat confused Sasuke. 'What the hell does she mean?' he thought. Sasuke shrugged and walked towards the living room, unknown to him due to the fact that she didn't have any chakra he could sense, Sakura heard everything and sank down to the floor.

_You've got all that I need  
And this make believe will get me through  
Another lonely night

* * *

_

Gaara sat down next to Sasuke on the kitchen table. He looked up and thought for a moment. 'Where could that stalker be?' he thought. 'I don't think we can leave with out him.' Temari laid the breakfast down and sat down next to Kankuro. She looked around and so did Kankuro.

"Where is Sakura?" he asked. Sasuke and Gaara looked up and looked around the room.

"I don't know," they both said. Sasuke felt a rush of worry and got up from the table.

"I'm right here," they all heard. Sakura walked to the table and sat down next to Kankuro. Kankuro blushed and began to eat his food. Sakura brushed her pink hair away and looked down at the food. Temari grew concerned and turned to the pink haired girl.

_Under the weight of your wings  
Should ever we meet on your side of your stereo  
I will pretend I know not of your thoughts_.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "Is the food not good." Sakura shook her head.

"I'm not hungry," Sakura said. Gaara and Sasuke stopped eating their food and turned to her. Her hair, that she brushed back a moment ago, fell down her face covering it like a barrier. She got up and walked towards the hallway. "Thank you but I really don't feel like eating." Sakura quickly walked to the door and closed the door behind herself.

* * *

"Alright," Kankuro said clearly furious. "What did you do Uchiha?"

"And why do I have to be asked about this?" he asked back. Kankuro growled and got from the table.

"Because you share a room with her, and you are the one who mostly knows what's going on!" He yelled. "I will hurt you if you make her cry."

"I didn't do anything!" Sasuke yelled. 'Why should I always be blamed?' he thought. 'I have done nothing to her at all!' Sasuke thought for a moment.

"_She's just an old team mate. I'm only repaying her since the pain I gave her. That's it. I can't love or even like her." _

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'She ,ust have heard me say those words!'

"_I still love you Sasuke Uchiha! With all my heart! I would do anything for you. Even if it meant my suffering! Don't die Sasuke." _

He clenched his fists. 'I hurt her again.' he thought. 'Just when I got her to smile and laugh, to be back to her old self.' Gaara stared and narrowed his eyes. 'So he did do something.' he thought.

_And even the way that they mirror my own  
I'll take you away in the way that you take me and go where I go_

_In my head  
Your voice._

"She must have heard," Temari said. "This is why I told you to regret those words, Sasuke. I can tell that Sakura truly and deeply loves you. I can also see the pain that she has been enduring for so long." Sasuke continued to look down. "How long has she loved you, Sasuke?" Temari asked.

"I can only tell that it's been more then five years," he said. Temari shook her head.

"Sakura," Kankuro said in a low voice. "The cherry blossom is tainted with sadness." Kankuro got up and pointed to Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke!" he yelled. "Prepare to have your ass kicked for hurting Sakura, the cherry blossom." Sasuke felt his left eye twitch and so did Gaara and Temari. 'Here he goes again.' Gaara and Temari thought.

"We have heard this before," Gaara said. "Your getting on my nerves with your Sakura speeches." Kankuro shot a glare to him.

"How dare you say that!" he shrieked. Literally. Temari threw the nearest thing she could find at Kankuro, hoping to knock him out or just shut him up. Luckily, the nearest thing was a pan and it hit him square on the face just before he began his speech on Sakura.

"We have to something with us that can shut him up," she said. Gaara nodded. Gaara stood up from his seat and turned to Sasuke.

"Maybe you should apologize?" he asked.

"And how should I do that?" he asked. Gaara shrugged.

"You have to think of that yourself," he said. "Don't think of asking Temari. You have to learn this yourself."

_You've got all that I needAnd this make believe will get me through  
Another lonely night.

* * *

_

Sakura sank down to the ground right next to her bed. She looked at her hands and then closed her eyes in pain.

"_She's just an old team mate. I'm only repaying her since the pain I gave her. That's it. I can't love or even like her." _

"Maybe that's just it," she said. "Maybe I'll just stay as a friend to him and nothing more." Sakura shook her head. "But I want more then that! I thought that there was more then that!" Sakura held back the tears. "I won't cry!" she said. "I can't cry!"

"_You really are annoying."_

"Why do I always remember those things?" she asked herself. "Does he still think of me that way?"

"Sakura?" she heard behind the door. Sakura looked up and saw the door knob turn. She quickly got up and sat on the bed as Sasuke walked in. "Are you okay?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

"I'm just worried about Sai," she lied. She knew that Sasuke would buy it, he did fall for her cold act. He paused for a moment and then nodded.

"We'll find him," he said and sat down next to her on the bed. Sakura nodded and looked down. 'If only you would have known the truth.' she thought. "Are you sure your alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said with a fake smile. 'He can never tell when my smiles are fake or when I lie.' she thought.

_Fall away to the sound of my heart to your beat  
Melancholy and cool, kind of bitter sweet  
Love on repeat_

"Your lying aren't you?" he asked. Sakura was shocked by his words and gasped. 'He knows.' she thought. 'He knows the secrets behind my barrier.'

"What makes you say that?" she asked in a shaky voice. Sasuke gabbed her wrist.

"I know you, Sakura!" he yelled. "I-"

"We have to go now," Gaara said as he entered the bedroom. Sasuke let go of Sakura's wrist and got up. Sakura got and looked down.

"He's coming isn't he?" she asked. Gaara nodded. "I thought so. He has Sai with him and I can tell. He's probably tracing me," Sakura looked up and picked her hand up with the ring on. "With his ring that conceals my chakra, the wedding ring that marks me his." Gaara inspected the ring and recognized a small glow in the ring.

"So it is," he said. Sakura put her hand down. "We have no time to waste then, let's get going. Temari and Kankuro are coming as well for your protection, Sakura." Sakura nodded. "Temari has also prepared you some clothes. We wouldn't want you wearing...um, those type of clothes." Sakura nodded and went towards the door to Temari's room. Gaara turned to Sasuke. "Did you ask her?" he asked.

"No," he said. "I was about to but you burst in the room."

_I'm echoing all your philosophies  
And as I fall away to the sound of my heart to your beat  
Melancholy and cool, kind of bitter sweet  
Love on repeat  
I'm echoing all your philosophies  
And as I..._

"This should do for you," Temari said as she got out some clothes for Sakura.

"Is it something like what I'm wearing now?" she asked. Temari chuckled and shook her head.

"I like that outfit," she said. "Here." Temari looked at her outfit and smirked at Temari.

"Another joke?" she asked. Temari shook her head. "Alright then," she said and put on her outfit. The outfit was a once peace leather suit. (If you ever saw Underworld or something like that you would know what type of outfit.) The leather suit was black and clung to Sakura's curves perfectly and tightly. She wore black boots for shoes that could really kick some ones ass hard. (Speaking from experience here!) On top for warmth she wore a long leather jacket that was also black.

"See?" Temari asked. "Black and pink are your colors." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said.

"You ready to go?" they heard Gaara say behind the door.

"Yeah," the two girls said.

_Oh..._

_I don't  
Wanna be fool-hearted  
Baby, I'm out  
Numbered in my head  
I don't  
I don't wanna be fool-hearted  
Baby, I'm out  
Numbered in my head  
My head..._

Sakura came to the living room and every one stared. Gaara sighed and shook his head.

"Temari," he said turning to her. Temari shook the back of her head.

"What?" she asked. "I like that outfit. Besides, it really does look good on her." Kankuro blushed (He already woke up from the hit form the erm...pan.) And felt a nosebleed while Sasuke was just a bit wide eyed. 'Never trust Temari for Sakura's clothing.' he thought. The group quickly went to the door.

"He's here," Sasuke said.

_In my head  
Your voice  
You've got all that I need  
And this make believe will get me through  
Another night  
Yeah, your voice  
You've got all that I need  
And this make believe will get me through  
Another lonely night_

'Sai.' Sakura thought. 'He better not have hurt him.' As Sakura looked she saw Itachi and Sai. Sai was battered and beaten to the bone. 'He could fall into a coma like this!' she thought.

"Hello, Sakura," Itachi said. "I missed my future wife."

_Lonely night..._

_Under the weight of your wings  
I make believe you are all that I'll ever need_

_All that I need..._

* * *

So? How was this chapter? I added a song that I think goes well with this chapter. HA!HA! A cliffhanger! Oh wait, I'm updating tomorrow so you'll know what happens next soon. So, there is a small purple button calling you so you better pick up. The ring is pissing me off. Write to you all later!

Song number one: Anna Nalick, "In my head" (I have her cd HeHe.)

LostAngel2214,

Passes out.

(Literally.)


	19. Too much pain to bear

Hi people! Thabks for the previous reviews! So today is the day. Literally. Sakura's birthday and I already have two one-shots and a story update for it! So here is the next chapter and sadly, probably the last update for the week. I have writers block and I seem busy these days. I'll probably write next week and maybe more this week.

Disclaimer: I still don't know what this means but I don't own Naruto.

"Blah" some ones talking.

'blah' some ones thinking.

_"Blah"_ Flash back talking or flashback lines.

_**Blah**_ Poetry.

* * *

'Sai.' Sakura thought. 'He better not have hurt him.' As Sakura looked she saw Itachi and Sai. Sai was battered and beaten to the bone. 'He could fall into a coma like this!' she thought.

"Hello, Sakura," Itachi said. "I missed my future wife."

Sakura stood still as she saw those two. 'Why?' she thought. 'Why do you have to hurt the people I find dear? Do you really wish to break me?' She watched as Sai looked up at her and smiled a bit.

"I said I would come back," he said. Sakura felt tears fill her eyes.

"Sai," she whispered. "You idiot! You should have stayed in Kohona and not go after me!" Sai smirked a bit.

"It wasn't me," he said. Sakura looked to him with her tear filled jade green orbs. "It was the dickless wonder. Sakura, I'm not the only one that cares for you." Itachi growled and kicked Sai.

"I think that's enough," he said. Itachi turned to Sakura. "If you want my brother's stalker to be alive and safe, along with Sasuke, you have to come with me." Sakura looked down once again. 'I'm his and only his now.' she thought. 'I can't refuse.' Sasuke stared and cursed. 'Shit.' he thought. 'She's going to say yes!'

"Sakura," he said. "Don't you dare say it." Sakura gasped in surprise to find him speaking. She looked up and met his onyx eyes. "I told you we will get him back. You may have lied to me about why your sad but, I'll keep that promise."

"Sasuke," she said with a sad smile, tears still leaking out. "You'll have to break that promise." Everyone gasped. "You won't bring him back but I will. Itachi," Sakura said and turn to Sasuke''s older brother. 'No!' Sasuke thought. 'Don't say yes!'

"Sakura," he said as a warning.

"I agree," she said. Itachi chuckled.

"Fine then," he said. "It's about time I got my cherry blossom back." He kicked Sai away and Sakura walked next to him. "After all your planning," he said. "You only got her back for one day. What a pity." Sai growled.

"You knew about this!" he yelled. "You wanted Sakura to leave so you could get her into more shit! You wanted her to be with you just to use her!" Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Itachi-kun," Sakura said. Sasuke grew wide eyes as he heard her call his older brother with the suffix. "You agreed that you won't hurt him."

"Yes I have haven't I?" he said. "A Uchiha always keeps his word." Sakura looked down and nodded. 'I'm his and only his.' she thought. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"This isn't over yet, Itachi," he said. Itachi smirked.

"Oh I think it is," he said. "Why my you ask? Today is our wedding day and that means that she will be mine." Sakura widened her eyes while Sasuke narrowed his.

"I won't let you do that," he said. Itachi chuckled.

"Why not?" he asked. "She is only a team mate to you. Why should you care about her marriage affairs?" he asked.

"_She's just an old team mate. I'm only repaying her since the pain I gave her. That's it. I can't love or even like her." _

Sasuke stayed quiet. 'He really does hate me.' she thought. 'All those times, he just did it because I'm his team mate. What of protecting your dear friends Sasuke? Am I not your friend?' Sakura rested her head on Itachi's shoulder. 'I can't take it any more.' she thought. 'I have to end what I started.' Sakura slowly and carefully moved her hand to Itachi's kunai pouch.

"Sakura," Itachi warned. Sakura knew what to do to distract him. It's just on how to do it. "Don't you dare do that."

"You mean this?" she asked as she wrapped her hands around his waist, stunning Gaara, Temari, quiet Sasuke, beaten up Sai and a crying Kankuro. "I missed you Itachi-kun." She quickly closed the gap between their lips. Sakura felt Itachi go rigged on her touch but he quickly relaxed and wrapped his hands around her waist. 'Mean are so predictable.' she thought. Sakura pulled him a bit closer to get her hands closer to his kunai pouch. Itachi began to move his hands slowly to her hands and back down to her hands. Sakura quickly took out her kunai, hid it behind her sleeve as he pulled her away from him.

"So you have," he said. Itachi hugged Sakura by the waist. 'Che.' she thought. 'You wish.' Sakura kept the kunai in her hand and turned to the group.

"It's time to say goodbye," she said. 'I have no choice.' she thought. 'To end I have to make my risks.' Sakura quickly took the kunai out of her sleeve.

"You cannot beat me, Sakura," Itachi said. "You don't have chakra in your body." Sakura smirked.

"I won't use this for you," she said. "To end this agreement I have to take my risks." Sakura took the kunai and stabbed her stomach shocking everyone. "The pain I bear is much worse then a battle scar. I cause pain and trouble for the people around me and I should end it." Sakura smiled sadly. "They called me abandoned. That's what I am." she laughed sadly. "I don't know if I should have existed at all. I was annoying and always needed help."

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he ran to her. "Your never annoying!"

"_She's just an old team mate. I'm only repaying her since the pain I gave her. That's it. I can't love or even like her." _

"Sai," she said. "I won't let him hurt you any more." Sakura turned to Itachi. "Do you want me now?" she asked. "There is a huge possibility that I won't ever have children. Do you still want to marry me?" Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"A deal is a deal cherry blossom," he said. "There is always a possibility that you will have children. We'll just have to try until you do." Itachi picked Sakura up and she closed her eyes. "You are mine, Sakura and only mine."

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. "Let her go, NOW!"

"I won't, Sasuke," he said. Sakura tired to push some strength in her hands. "A deal is a deal." Sakura winced in pain as she brought her hands up. "I won't let her escape ever again." Sakura tried her hardest and pushed him away as she landed on her knees to the ground.

"I'll be the one to see that," she said. "What am I now?" she asked. "A tool for the both of you to use to get back at each other? Or was I that this whole time? Answer me!" she yelled. Sakura struggled to get up. She looked at the ringer on her finger and pulled on it. "I don't want your deals anymore, Itachi," she said. She began to pull on her finger even more. "I don't deserve the pain that I have been given! Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke!" she yelled. "You can both rot in hell!" Sakura pulled off the ring and threw it on the floor. "I'm tired of taking in this pain."

"Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Leave me be," she said. "No more am I any of yours!" Sakura held on to er bleeding stomach and coughed out some blood. "I can't take it any more." Sasuke clenched his fists.

"And what then?" he yelled. "Will you just kill yourself? Will you die broken and alone? I won't let that happen!" he yelled.

"She is mine Sasuke," Itachi said. Sasuke ran to Sakura and hugged her from the back, keeping his grip through her struggles.

"No," he said. "You won't touch her any more. I won't let you cause her any pain."

"And then what?" he asked. "Cause her pain of your own?"

"Never," Sasuke said. "She is more to me then any one is. She is more to me then a team mate or friend!" Sakura stopped struggling and let those words sink in. "If you will touch her I'll kill you!" he warned.

"I'll ne back, Sakura," Itachi said. "A deal is a deal. And next time, I won't let you take that ring off." Itachi quickly disappeared in a small flash. Sakura sank down to the floor in tears.

"Sakura," Sasuke said. "We have to heal your wounds. It can get infected like this."

"Is it true?" she asked. "Or did you just act that out?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Sakura narrowed her eyes and got up.

_**SLAP.**_

There was a hand print on Sasuke's face. Sakura brushed passed him in her tears.

"Sakura," Temari said. (And finally she speaks!) "Let's heal that wound okay?" Sakura nodded as the two quickly went inside. Kankuro twitched and ran to Sasuke.

"You're a moron!" he yelled. "I have had enough of you! Prepare to die!" before he could attack a circle of sand surrounded him. Gaara walked next to Sasuke and narrowed his eyes.

"This is what I meant," he said. "I don't know Sakura as much as you do but I can see how much pain she is in." Sasuke growled.

"Shut up," he said.

"I only talked to Sakura once, personally," he said. Sasuke was just about to repeat his last comment but stopped.

"What?" he asked, clearly pissed off.

* * *

"_You don't always have to be alone," he heard some one say. Gaara turned around. He didn't need to protect himself, after all, he did have the sand for that. The girl appeared right next to him, jade green eyes and pink hair. He knew here but just didn't remember. "You don't remember who I am_ _right?" she asked. He gave a small nod._ _"Haruno Sakura."_

"_I still don't know," he said. Sakura closed her eyes._

"_You had once battled Uchiha Sasuke," she began. "During that time, a girl stepped in front of him as you attacked him. She had short pink hair. Ring any bell?" she asked._

"_Aa," he said. _

"_Right," she said. She sat down next to him. _

"_Why are you here?" he asked. "Your supposed to be in Kohona."_

"_I have a mission here," she said. _

"_Your not scared of me?" he asked. Sakura shook her head._

"_Why should I be?" she asked. "You're a human being like me. You should be treated equally no matter what." Gaara's face softened. "Why are you always alone?" she asked. "It hurts to be alone."_

"_I'm alone because no one wants to be my friend," he said. Sakura looked down. _

"_I know how you feel," she said. "But, I'll make sure your not alone." he stared at her. "Here," she said. Sakura took out a small_ _necklace. "Keep this with you," she said. "Then you'll never be alone." She stood up._

"_What of you?" he asked._

"_I'm used to be alone and broken like this," she answered. "You deserve friendship more then I should." Sakura walked away leaving a somewhat smiling Gaara. _

"_And yet," he said. "You already have my friendship."

* * *

_

"Sakura would risk her needs for any one," he said. "See what I mean?" Sasuke looked down with a sad expression.

"I did mean what I said before," he said. "Never will I regret those words."Sakura.

* * *

_**I can hear my heart breaking.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Why do you break?**_

_**I can hear my heart breaking.**_

"Sakura?" Temari asked. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," Sakura answered. "Temari," she said. "Can I go heal Sai's wounds?" Temari nodded.

"Just don't use up all your chakra." Sakura nodded and went to Kankuro's room.

_**A heart is so strange. **_

_**I never know it's true feelings.**_

_**I can hear my heart breaking.**_

_**If only I knew why.**_

"Sai?" Sakura asked as she entered the room. "I'm going to heal your wound okay?" Sai nodded.

"What about yours?" he asked.

"Later," she said. "Your wounds need to be treated more then me." Sakura moved her hand down to his stomach but was stopped by his hand.

_**I can't ever know can I?**_

_**Am I not human enough?**_

_**Do I have a heart at all?**_

_**Why?**_

_**Why won't you answer my calls?

* * *

**_

Sasuke looked down and noticed that the ring was glowing. He picked it up and examined it. His eyes widened as he dropped the ring.

"Sakura!" he yelled as he ran to the door.

_**I can hear my heart breaking.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Did I do something for this?**_

_**Should I be punished for what I did not do?

* * *

**_

Sai pulled Sakura down and crushed his lips on hers. He smirked under the kiss and kept the grip on her hand. Sakura grew wide eyed and still. Sai slowly ended the kiss and smirked.

"I said I will be back, Sakura," he said. He hit Sakura hard enough that it knocked her out. "Our wedding day is today and I won't cancel it." he got up and carried Sakura. "What will happen after the wedding ceremony hmm, Sakura?" he asked.

_**Maybe love is a sin.**_

_**I have done too much to count.**_

_**I cannot tell why my hearts breaking.**_

_**I just hope I won't feel the pain I have any more.**_

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he burst into the room. Itachi smirked as he jumped out the window.

"A deal is a deal, Sasuke," he said. "She is mine and only mine. I don't share." Sasuke growled and clenched his fists.

"Sakura!" he yelled.

_**I can hear my heart breaking.**_

_**Is love a sin?**_

_**I have done too much to count.

* * *

So how was this chapter? Review here. Theres the small purple button on the page and it's kind of annoying the crap out of me so can you click it? This might be the last update fot the day. Enjoy and review!**_

LostAngel2214,

Passes right out,

literally.

P.S. Poem is my own creation.


	20. The wedding and it's prepartions

HI people! Thanks for the previous reviews! Finally, after my computer's breakdown (I kind of overworked it and well, I ended up with 117 viruses and yes, that's possible.) I got it running again! Now I can return to my updates. I enjoy all your reviews and I don't delete any of them from my e-mail ever since Memories started. Hopefully I can get up to 200 reviews soon!

Disclaimer: I really don't know what this means but I don't own Naruto.

"Blah" soem ones talking.

'Blah' some ones thinking.

Now let's begin with this chapter!

* * *

"What's going on here?" Temari yelled as she entered the room. Her eyes widened as she found no Sakura or Sai. "Where are they?" she asked. Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Gone," he said. "Itachi disguised himself as Sai and kidnaped her again."

"Why didn't you do something?" she yelled. "Sakura cannot be with him! Do you know what he could do to her?"

"Then there is no time to waste!" he yelled. "I won't let Sakura go. Go get Gaara and Kankuro. We have to hurry before we can't trace him!" Sasuke looked down to the ring and clenched the glowing ring. "As long as it glows we can find him so hurry and get them!" Temari nodded and ran out of the room to get Gaara and Kankuro. "I'll get you back, Sakura."

* * *

"What do you mean shes gone?" Gaara asked.

"Itachi kidnaped her when he was disguised as Sai," Temari answered. "He had this planned all along. Today is Sakura's wedding day and you know what happens after. We can't let Itachi marry Sakura!" Gaara nodded and Kankuro clenched his fists. 'Oh god.' they both thought. 'Here he goes with his long ass speech.'

"We will make that Uchiha pay for what he is trying to do to the cherry blossom of Kohona!" he yelled. (I know he sounds like Lee but I just wanted to make Kankuro a bit funny.) "I will be sure to kick his ass and save Sakura! She deserves no such man as him!"

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke asked as he entered the living room. "The glow on the ring is getting smaller. Soon there will be none at all and we won't be able to find her."

"Then let's go," Gaara said. "I can use the sand to teleport all of us." Sasuke nodded and gave him the ring. "The glow will be a good compass."

"Let's go then," Sasuke said. The other three nodded. 'Sakura.' he thought. 'I'll find you and make you happy once more. I'll make sure to hear your laughs and see your smile.' Gaara closed his eyes and concentrated with the ring in his hand. 'Here we go Sakura.'

* * *

Sakura groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. 'Uh.' she thought. 'Where am I?' Sakura opened and closed her eyes to adjust to the light. 'My head hurts.' she thought as she clutched her head. 'Wait!' she thought. 'Itachi took me away! I remember! He...he kidnaped me again and...now...today is the wedding day.' Sakura shook in thought. 'And the wedding night means.'

"It seems that my little cherry blossom finally woke up," someone said interrupting Sakura's thoughts. "So are you ready?" he asked.

"No!" she yelled. "Why?' she asked. "Why are you still after me? You know perfectly well that I might not have children at all? Am I still a tool to kill Sasuke? Answer me god dammit! I deserve answers at least!"

"All will be answered after the wedding," he said. "All will be answered in our wedding night." Sakura widened her eyes and shuddered in thought. "Now then," he said. Itachi lifted something up and studied her. "This dress will do. I hope you like your wedding dress. I chose it myself." (Since when did Itachi become a fashion dude?) Itachi put the dress next to her and left the room, locking it behind himself. Sakura let her tears fall and stared at the dress.

"What have I done?" she asked. "I could have just ended it all but why couldn't I have died? Why did I have to be born anyway?" Sakura lifted the dress and stared at it. The dress was white and satin. It was long and had a somewhat golden corset that had small designs. The skirt was of course long and had the golden design like the corset. The dress was a little bit puffy and had a detachable tail. The dress had no sleeves and she had white satin see through gloves that could be attached to the middle finger. Next to the dress was a beautiful necklace that was silver gold. The design was a beautiful butterfly. With the necklace was a pair of pearl earnings that matched the dress and necklace. She had shoes that had a small heel that was white and could be clipped. The shoe's clips also had small strings of diamonds. (Though it doesn't matter since the dress will be covering the shoes.) To put all together, the outfit was beautiful and seriously, stunning. (I repeat, since when did Itachi become such a fashion dude?) Sakura put the dress down and stared at the necklace. (Thank god that my mom is a bridal fashion designer. I would never have thought of that dress! Thank you Irina's bridal!) Sakura took the necklace in her hand. "So why, Itachi?" she asked. "Are you just gonna try to buy me?" Sakura threw the necklace down and glared at it.

"Miss Sakura?" she heard someone say behind the door. Sakura turned around as she heard the door knob turn. "Itachi-san has ordered me to get you prepared. Please stand up." Sakura obeyed and looked away. "These wounds," the young girl said. "Did Itachi-san do this to you?" Sakura remained quite. "Will you not look at me anymore Sakura?" Sakura spun around as she heard her name.

"Sa...Sasume?" she asked as the young girl nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I was captured a year ago and sent here to serve Itachi," she said. "I never thought I would see you again."

"So haven't I," Sakura said. "Wait. Did he do anything to you?" she asked. Sasume shook her head.

"No," she said. "I'm only a servant not a concubine ( A concubine is like a servant but their used for uhm... sexual pleasure.) or something like that." Sakura studied her figure. Sasume grew taller of course but her arms and legs looked fragile. Her hair still looked red and was long and her eyes were still hazel. (am I right?) "What of you?" she asked. "Were you captured by Itachi-san?"

"Yeah," Sakura said. "I made a deal with him to save my parents," she said sadly. "But then, my parents tried to kill me and then they left."

"Oh," Sasume said. "I'm sorry that I brought you these sad memories."

"It's alright," she said. "You didn't know."

"Sakura," she said. "I know I shouldn't do this to you but we have to get you dressed. Itachi-san can be angry quite easily." Sakura nodded as Sasume took out a small bottle of cream. "This might sting but it will heal all these bruises." Sakura shut her eyes as Sasume applied the cream on her arms and legs. (When she woke up she was wearing shorts and a shirt.)

"I can't use my chakra again," she said. "Itachi must have restrained it somehow." Sasume nodded.

"I can't fight myself either," she said. "Itachi and the rest of the men restrain all the servants powers. Even if they can attack, they would be too weak to make much damage." Sasume waited until the cream dried and then helped Sakura in the corset. "A beautiful dress," she said. "Itachi-san must find you special if he gives you this."

"I'm just a baby machine, Sasume," Sakura said. "He just wants children."

"Sakura," Sasume said. "I don't think that's really true. Itachi-san would not allow freely for a woman to his bride. He would always push each woman next to him. Glare at them. He must have at least one small feeling for you."

"Does he hurt you, Sasume?" Sakura asked.

"Sometimes," she said. "He might take his anger out on the person close to him at the moment." Sasume pulled on the corset, tying the strings together. "Hold your breath for a bit." Sakura inhaled as much as she could as she was squeezed in the corset. "Oh my," Sasume said.

"What?" Sakura asked. Sasume put a hand on her mouth. "Did the corset rip or something?"

"No," she said. "It's just that...I think that Itachi-san might have a small perverted mind for you. The corset seems to be tight for a reason. It's to make the chest area seem bigger and the woman seem thinner with more curves built in."

"Shit," she muttered. "Men. They grow up with more perverted minds." She heard Sasume giggle from behind.

"Quite true," she said. "I have seen Itachi-san with some volumes of Icha Icha paradise books in hand." Sakura smiled a bit and giggled as well.

"I'm marrying a perverted basterd," she said. Sasume laughed a bit which caused Sakura to smile a bit. 'It's good to see her a bit happy.' she thought.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I know this may sound rude but," Sasume paused a bit and looked down. "Why do you seem happy if your forced to marry Itachi-san against your will?"

"I'm happy to see you Sasume," she said. "I know I'll have some one to talk to. Though I may seem to have a different reaction then I should now. I can't fight Itachi and I can't leave." Sakura looked down at her hands. "And during this time, the person I truly loved return and found out about this and tried to save me. Itachi found me once again of course. When that man, the one I truly love said I meant more to him then a friend a didn't know what to say but, afterwards, I found out that it was just an act."

"Sakura," Sasume said.

"It really hurts to know that I'm just a pawn," she said. "But a deals a deal. I'll just have to marry Itachi. After all, Sasuke never loved me anyway."

"Let us put on the skirt now," Sasume said, trying to change the subject.

"Alright then," Sakura said. Sasume pulled the skirt down to let Sakura walk in. (There is no under skirt that makes it puffier in that dress.) Sasume pulled it up to Sakura's waist and once again pulled it to make her look much slimmer.

"I'm sorry if this might hurt for a bit," Sasume said as she tightened it more to zip it up.

"It's alright," Sakura said. Sasume zipped the dress up and attached the train so the zipper wasn't visible. Then she gave Sakura the gloves and she put them on. Sasume put the beautiful butterfly necklace on Sakura's neck as Sakura put on the pear earnings. Sakura sat down as Sasume put on her shoes. When Sasume was done Sakura stood and Sasume gasped. "What?" Sakura asked.

"You look beautiful," she said.

"Thank you," Sakura said.

"Before your finally done," she said. "Itachi-san also told me told me to get your make up done." Sakura sat down and sat down on the chair and looked at the mirror. Sasume took a small stick which was used to apply eyeliner. She carefully brushed it on Sakura's eye lashes. She put the stick down and then took some powder. Sasume quickly and carefully applied the powder to make Sakura's face look pale. She then got out some lipstick and applied it on. The lipstick was blood red. The color was extremely attractive and yet, showed her innocense. "There," she said as applied some more eyeliner.

"Thank you, Sasume," she said. Sakura stood up and hugged her. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You have no choice, Sakura," Sasume said as she hugged her back. "If only I was able to stop it." Sakura shook her head as a tear escaped her eye.

"No," she said. "That's alright. I can't stop my destiny I guess. I'll be sure to get you free."

"Thank you, Sakura," she said. Sasume looked up and smiled. "But I won't leave without you. You're my friend. I think that I might be excepted as your personal maid."

"If you won't leave," Sakura said. "I'll make sure your treated right." Sakura smiled and so did Sasume once again. "Oh great," she said. "I think I messed up my make up."

"No you didn't," Sasume said. "It looks just fine." The two heard some one knock on the door.

"Are you ready?" the person asked. 'I recognize that voice.' she thought. Sakura ran to the door (Even in that dress.) And swung it open. Her eyes widened at who she saw.

* * *

"Sai!" she said as she hugged him. "Your alright! I thought Itachi killed you." She felt Sai go rigid under her touch and looked up to meet his face. "Sai?" she asked.

"I'm sorry miss Sakura," he said. "But I do not know who you are." Sakura felt a stinging pain inside.

"What did Itachi do to you?" she asked. Sasume walked out of the room.

"Itachi stole all his memory, Sakura," Sasume answered. "He rebuilt it some how in his own way." Sai looked at Sasume and smiled. "I was the only one who knew and still does. You see, I met Sai before."

"Is there a way to bring his memory back?" she asked. Sasume shook her head.

"I don't know," she said. Sai bowed down.

"I''m sorry I don't remember you, miss Sakura," he said. Sakura shook her head. She watched as Sai took Sasume's hand and squeezed it.

"This is another reason why I can't leave," she said with a happy smile. "Sai is here and the truth is...that...I love him," she stuttered. "Please don't tell Itachi-san. Relationships between servants is forbidden."

"I won't Sasume," she said. "I'm actually happy that you have found some one you love." Sai bowed down again.

"Thank you, Sakura," he said.

"Sai," she said. "I hope your going to be happy. Maybe soon you'll have your memory back. But if you do, don't break the relationship with Sasume." he seemed somewhat confused but nodded. "I always loved you as a brother. You really understood me and my painful past. If it wasn't for me, then you wouldn't have lost your memory." Sakura bit her lip but then smiled. "But I also realized that, if it wouldn't have been for me, then you wouldn't have met Sasume. Maybe my life has a purpose after all."

"Of course it does, Sakura!" Sasume nearly yelled. "Don't ever think that you can't make anything in this world! You are something and always will be!"

"Thank you, Sasume," she said. Sasume smiled and nodded. Sai heard footsteps and pulled his hand away from Sasume's.

"Well, well," some one said. "It seems that you have finally seen new ways?" he asked. Sakura glared.

"I hate you, Itachi," she said. Itachi gave an evil laugh.

"This is what you get for leaving me," he said. "And after all that love and trust I gave you. What a total waste."

"Just shut up and let's get this thing over already," she said coldly. Itachi smirked and looked at her in the wedding dress.

"My, my," he said. "Isn't some one beautiful in their wedding dress." Sakura growled. 'Basterd.' she thought. She saw Sai glare at Itachi from the corner of her eye.

"Itach-san," Sasume said. "Miss Sakura is ready for the wedding. Would you like Sai and me to escort her there?" Itachi nodded.

"Be sure to have her there on time," he said and disappeared. Sasume let out a long breath soon as he left.

"We have to bring you there, Sakura," she said. Sakura nodded. "If only there was a way to stop this."

"It's okay, Sasume," Sakura said in a comforting manner. "But do remember this, when I will have to marry that perverted basterd, I'll make sure that your happy with Sai." Sasume nodded and smiled.

"Thank you miss Sakura," Sai said.

"Please," Sakura said. "Call me Sakura." Sai nodded as the three went to the special chamber for the wedding. 'Sasuke.' she thought. 'You were always my only and last hope. You still are Sasuke.'

* * *

Sakura walked down the aisle in her dress. Her lips were formed in a frown and her eyes were full of sadness and hurt. (I'm sorry but I really don't know any weddings except like a Russian wedding or American wedding. Bear with me here.) Sakura kept on looking down, never wanting to even see Itachi's face. Itachi gave an evil smile. 'She is mine and only mine.' he thought. 'And after the wedding, I'll make sure to make him as angry as ever. Silly girl to think that she could break this deal.' Sakura finally made it to the end of the aisle and looked up a bit. She noticed before that there was only one witness. Sai. 'Sai.' she thought. 'Please help me.' Sai stared at her with sad eyes but then shut them as he felt throbbing in his head. Memories slowly flooded in his mind.

Sakura Haruno," the priest said. "This is your choice and yours only, do you wish to marry Itachi Uchiha and then become Sakura Uchiha? Do you wish to take care of him and love him till the end?" there was a small pause. 'I can't back down now.' she thought. 'A deal is a deal. Besides, I have always wanted to be known as Uchiha Sakura. Even if it is by the wrong brother.' The priest tapped his foot. "What is your decision Sakura Haruno?" he asked.

"I do," she finally said.

"Good then," he said. "Uchiha Itachi. Do you wish to marry this woman who will become Uchiha Sakura? Will you love her and cherish her till the end?"

"I do," Itachi said with the smirk still visible in his face.

"Good then," the priest said. He took two rings and gave one to Sakura and one to Itachi. "Put on the rings please." Itachi obeyed and took her hand and put it on her finger. 'Your mine now, Sakura.' he thought. Sakura moved slowly, her hand shook with every movement. 'I have always wanted to be know Uchiha Sakura.' she thought over and over. Sakura gently took his hand and put on the ring. "Before these two lovers will be bound (the priest has no fucking clue with the actual truth so you know.) Forever till the end, will anyone have any reasons to stop this marriage?" he asked. Sai fell down to his knees, clenching his head in pain.

"I do!" someone yelled as the window burst with four people. "After all, I'm the one who's truly in love with her." Time stopped as Sakura heard these words. She knew that voice, knew that face. He smirked and stared at Sakura with his beautiful onyx orbs. "And I'm correct, you might still love me, Sakura." Sakura remained speechless. Only one word touch her mind and then her mouth. 'Sasuke.' she thought. Sakura repeated that word aloud. "I won't let you go Sakura."

* * *

So how was this chapter? The button is calling and this time I mean it. (Seriously.) I don't know when this story will end but it is ending soon. So if you can't see this then here is the mesage in big letters. **YOU CAN START VOTING NOW FOR THE NEXT STORY.** I added new ones as well. Please review. Hopefully I can get 200 reviews by like tomorrow.

LostAngel 2214,

Passes out.

(Maybe not.)


	21. My will to win

Hi people! Thank you for the previous reviews! First I would like to say that this chapter might be a bit short and not as good as it should but as always, I have a twist to keep this story going! Hopefully I can get some more reviews and just to tell you, I might not be able to update tomorrow. Do enjoy this chapter and please review.

Disclaimer: I still don't know what this means but I still don't own Naruto.

"Blah" some ones talking.

'Blah' Some ones thinking.

Short Summary: So Sakura ends up being kidnapped again and Sasuke, Gaara, Temara and the Lee-like Kankuro (Surprise it's Lee! No I'm just kidding,) go to save her. When Sakura wakes up she finds a beautiful dress she has to wear for the wedding. The servant who helps her get dressed turns out to be Sasume, an old friend of Sakura. Sakura also meets Sai, who lost his memory. She figures out that Sasume has fallen in love with Sai and she wishes them best. As Sakura's wedding was about to end and the kiss to seal Itachi and her forever was stopped. By who? The one and only Sasuke Uchiha. He finally says that he loves Sakura and she remains speechless while Sai is quickly regaining his memory. (Not as short as I thought.)

* * *

RECAP

"Before these two lovers will be bound (the priest has no fucking clue with the actual truth so you know.) Forever till the end, will anyone have any reasons to stop this marriage?" he asked. Sai fell down to his knees, clenching his head in pain.

"I do!" someone yelled as the window burst with four people. "After all, I'm the one who's truly in love with her." Time stopped as Sakura heard these words. She knew that voice, knew that face. He smirked and stared at Sakura with his beautiful onyx orbs. "And I'm correct, you might still love me, Sakura." Sakura remained speechless. Only one word touch her mind and then her mouth. 'Sasuke.' she thought. Sakura repeated that word aloud. "I won't let you go Sakura."

* * *

"Sasuke," she whispered and stared at his face. Itachi growled.

"So you find her desirable now?" Itachi asked. He tightened his grip on Sakura's wrist, nearly making it turn red. "To bad she is mine, Sasuke. I made an agreement with her and I tend to keep it up." Temari scanned the area.

"So is the stalker a spy?" she asked. Temari gritted her teeth as Kankuro growled. Sai looked und then down as he clenched his head even more.

"He's no spy," Itachi said with a smirk on his face. "He's my new servant. He won't bear to disobey me, right Sai?" he asked.

"Stop it!" Sakura yelled. She pried herself from Itachi's grip and ran to Itachi. "Stop it," she said. "Bring his memory back." (The priest has no fucking clue with what's going on. He's just like 0.0 Freakin dumbass.)

"Come here now, Sakura," Itachi said. He glared at her with warning. "Do not make me get you." Sakura stayed still and looked at him.

"No," she said. "I think I can make my own decisions now. Return his memory now! I will not marry you! You can kill me for all you want but I won't marry a ice cold basterd!" (Mark Sasuke off the list.) Itachi growled.

"Now, Sakura," he said. "My patience with you is running thin. Do you think I can keep this up for long? Come here, now!"

"Never," she said. Itachi growled and ran to her. Sakura stood up in front of Sai, protecting him. Sasuke saw his brother's movement and ran towards Sakura as well.

"You arrogant little whore!" Itachi yelled. Sakura closed her eyes ready for the blow. Instead, she felt warm arms wrap around her. Sakura opened her eyes and was met with beautiful onyx orbs. Those eyes. They were the ones she fell in love with.

"Sasuke!" she yelled as he smiled at her.

"I told you that I would bring you back," he grunted out. Sakura felt tears roll down her cheek.

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you do that for me?"

"I didn't want the most beautiful cherry blossom I have ever known hurt," he said. Sasuke leaned a little more against her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck to help him lay down. Sakura cried as she saw his wound that Itachi gave him in the stomach. 'I would have died if he didn't take the hit for me.' she thought. "You know," he said. "I was really never able to tell you how beautiful you look. I would have loved to see you in another dress like this, on our wedding." Sakura smiled as another tear rolled down her cheek. "I always make you cry don't I?" he asked. "Please don't cry, Sakura. I can't bear to see you cry."

"Sit still," she said. Sakura slowly put her hands on his wound. "I'll heal your wounds."

"Sakura," he said. "Don't."

"I won't let you die dammit!" she yelled. "Don't you remember what I said? I would suffer if you died!"

"Enough," Itachi said. He walked closer to Sakura and picked her up by her hair. "I have no desire for you any more. Though I do owe you a thanks for helping me kill my little pathetic brother here. I'll let you live and if you want, maybe I will make you my bride." Sakura tried pulling herself of his grip but failed. "You won't be able to heal him anyway, you have no chakra again. You're a weak pathetic being Sakura. Watch him die because of you. This is your fault for his death." Sakura shut her eyes and screamed from the pain she was receiving mentally, physically and emotionally.

"I think you have done enough, ball less wonder," Sai said as he stood up. Sakura's eyes widened. "I think I remember enough to stop you from hurting Sakura."

"Sai-kun don't!" Sasume yelled as she entered the room. "He'll kill you Sai-kun! Stop! Please!"

"I have to Sasume-chan," he said. "Sakura was my best friend and still is. I love Sasume-chan." Sai smiled and leaned down and quickly but gently and tenderly brushed his lips against hers. "Let her go, Itachi," he said. Itachi laughed.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Let her go," Sasuke coughed out, shocking every one. He slowly rose up, holding his wound. "Don't think that I won't kill you." Sakura's eyes welled up with tears. 'I feel so weak.' she thought. 'Their risking their lives for me and all I can do is cry. Sai can die from this battle and then what? I will just hurt Sasume and what of Sasuke? He'll die and he's hardly breathing now!' Sakura gathered all her strength in her arm. 'I have had enough of everyone protecting me!' she thought. Sakura elbowed Itachi in the gut, shocking and making him recoil backwards.

"It's time for your end Itachi," she said. Sakura tore the tail of the dress and the bottom of it as well. She always felt uncomfortable with wearing these type of dresses.

"Che," he said and wiped some blood off his lip. "And how will you win?" he asked. "You don't even have any chakra."

"Who says that I need chakra to kick your ass?" she asked. Sakura turned to Sasuke and Sai. "I think that you have helped enough," she said. They were about to protest but she stopped them. "Sai," she began. "You can't die. You have Sasume and she loves you dearly. Sasuke. I can't bear to see you dead or injured." Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated her power to Sasuke. 'Please work.' she thought. Sakura felt a small surge through her and the chakra quickly healed Sasuke's wounds. 'I won't let any one get hurt any more.' she thought. 'I won't run from my battles.'

"How did you break it?" Itachi asked. "No one was ever able to break this type of chakra seal."

"Simple," Sakura answered. "I have my will to live that is far greater then the chakra seal. I want to live through my whole life to feel what you have never felt!" Sakura quickly took a kunai from Sasuke's pouch and prepared it in her hand. "I won't lose any more."

"I'll see that," he said. Itachi preformed hand seals while activating his blood red eyes. 'He thinks that he can win like that?' she thought. 'I call that total bullshit.' Sakura preformed her own and smirked. Sasuke knew that attack. 'She's gonna call it off later.' he thought. He watched as Itachi copied hers while he canceled his move. Sakura smirked even more.

"Your caught," she said. "Kai!" she yelled and then formed new hand seals faster then ever on one hand. 'Thank you Tsunade for this move.' she thought. Sakura let a small glow surround her. "I don't think that you can copy this move." she said. A green blow lifted her a bit up in the air. "There is only one person that knew this technique and they passed it to me." Sakura finally let go of the glow and yelled, " Green cherry blossom jutsu!" (1) The green glow turned into Sakura petals that went towards Itachi. Sakura's body began to be covered with green marks. "As I said before, you will never know this technique. " The green marks touched her face hands and arms. "But there is also an effect," she explained. Suddenly, the green turned red, blood red. "I begin to bleed at the places were the green marks are." She saw Itachi widened his eyes and she smirked. "You knew that I would do this right?" she asked. "Yet you didn't know what jutsu I was using. Now let's see you suffer." Sakura watched as the petals hit him and he yelled in pain as the green marks touched his body. "I forgot to tell you," she said. "When you use the jutsu and you have no experience it releases it's energy in you."

"How could a weakling like you beat me?" he asked.

"I have a will to live, Itachi," she said. "You, on the other hand, didn't." She watched as the Sakura petals consumed him and she looked away. "It's over," she said. Sakura felt her vision go blurry and fell into some ones arms.

* * *

"Sakura!" she heard. "Sakura wake up!"Sakura looked up and smiled. She knew that voice. She had always loved that voice. He pulled her closer and she buried her her head in his chest and inhaled his scent. 'Sasuke.' she thought.

"I'll be alright, Sasuke," she said. Sakura pulled chakra into her hands. She released it and let it heal her own wounds. "I'm sorry I killed him for you Sasuke."

"It's alright, Sakura," he said. He held her tight. "As long as your alright." Sakura smiled to herself.

"But it isn't over," she said. Sasuke lifted her head a little ans looked at her with confusion.

"There is more you need to know."

* * *

(1) The jutsu I made up myself but it's almost like a spell. The green light is actually Cherry blossom petals and the green marks are like a symbol for each petal and who they are to protect. (Temari One leg the get's touched by the green glow. Gaara: Her other leg that also get's touched by the glow. Kankuro: One arm that was touched by the glow. Sasume: The other arm that was also touched by the green glow. Sasuke: He get's half her face touched by the green glow. And last is Sai: He get's the other side of her face.

So review and I know that the chapter was short. THIS IS A CLIFFHANGER. I'm kind of trying to lengthen the story so there is a twist once more. I will make the next chapter longer which might not be tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW! YOU CAN ALSO VOTE FOR THE NEXT STORY ALREADY. THERE STILL IS THE SEQUAL TO TODAY IS THE DAY WAITING TO COME OUT!.

LostAngel2214,

Passes out,

(Not today and not yet.)


	22. More you need to know

Hi people! Thanks for the previous reviews. Sorry for the short chapter before yesterday. I had some writer's block so I couldn't think of much. But anyway, for my shortness (Not by height!) I decided to writer the chapter a little bit longer then usual.This will be the last update for this week and probably the next. (I have a trip to Italy and will be busy relaxing.) So here is the next chapter of Abandoned!

Disclaimer: I still don't know what this means but I still don't own Naruto.

"Blah" Some ones talking.

'Blah' Some ones thinking.

_"Blah"_ Flashback talking.

* * *

"Sakura!" she heard. Sakura looked up and smiled. She knew that voice. She had always loved that voice.

"I'll be alright, Sasuke," she said. Sakura pulled chakra into her hands. She released it and let it heal her own wounds. "I'm sorry I killed him for you Sasuke."

"It's alright, Sakura," he said. He held her tight. "As long as your alright." Sakura smiled to herself.

"But it isn't over," she said. Sasuke lifted her head a little ans looked at her with confusion.

"There is more you need to know."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. Sakura bent her head down a little. "Sakura?" he asked. "What do you mean that there is more?" he shook her shoulders gently.

"Even if Itachi is still dead," she said. "There is one person, that I don't belong to but some one that might try to hurt you again."

"Who is it Sakura?" he asked.

"Orochimaru (spelling problem here.)" she answered. "I lied before, about the attack that only Tsunade knows." Sakura paused and bit her lip. "I was with Orochimaru just like you." Sakura gave another pause. "I was with him when you were. You may have not seen me fully without my disguise I was there."

"What do you mean?" he asked. Sakura sighed. 'Maybe I should tell him everything.' she thought. Sakura paused but then began telling her story.

* * *

_Sakura's POV._

_I walked past the others to him. I didn't so this for Sasuke or my village but for myself. My mask held on to my face tight while my short hair was covered. I knew that I would have to see him, Sasuke. I still remember what I told Tsunade. I told her that I would leave for while which she permitted. I was her favorite student after all. I opened the door with ease. My disguise seemed perfect. To be sure, I put on a navy blue coat and white pants with a black fishnet top. _

"_Sakura-san," I heard. I tried my best not to glare but I just stood there frozen, rigid on any touch. "I have been waiting for you for quiet some time." I bow down in respect though inside, I feel disgusted. _

"_Orochimaru ," I said. "I only came here for my needs and yours. Nothing more." He let out a cackle which I thought was a laugh._

"_So it seems," he said. I remained quiet. I felt a glare in my back. Some one was watching and I only had one idea. He entered the room just now and I found that good. He wouldn't know that I'm here. "Have you met a student of mine?" he asked. "Sasuke Uchiha." I turned and bowed down under his glare. I quickly returned my posture and turned to Oro. _

"_I cannot stay here long," I said. He nodded. _

"_I know," he said. "The scroll you are looking for, I have it and will teach you what you want. In return of course..."_

"_I'll give you what you want," I said finishing his sentence. I felt Sasuke give a look to me. "You can stop your glares," I said. "I can feel it as if your trying to burn right through me." Oro gave_ _another cackle. _

"_Quite bold you are," he said. "Sasuke, take her to her room and you," he paused staring at me. "Do not forget our agreement." I nodded and quickly left behind Sasuke.

* * *

_

_Sasuke didn't look at me but could feel his hatred for me. I smirked a bit. He still didn't have no fucking idea with who I was. As we walked he stopped for a second and so did I. _

"_What type of deal did you make with that snake basterd?" he asked. _

"_You do not have to call him that way Uchiha-san," I said. Sasuke glared at me while a still kept my composure. _

"_Answer me,"_ _he demanded. I stayed quiet but finally reached my answer and voice. _

"_That is my business and mine only Uchiha-san," I answered. Angered, he pinned me to the wall and growled. I took out a kunai and like a reflex, hit him in the gut quickly. Sasuke let go of me and glared. "I don't answer just any one. And you, Uchiha-san, cannot hear my answer." After those words he remained quiet. _

"_Hn," he said. Sasuke began to walk and she followed quietly. I checked my hair to make sure none of it would stick out. Hell would rise if it did. On my journey, I couldn't changed my appearance since I was busy getting into the right character. After this, when I would be alone, and free, I will defiantly change my look. "This is your room," Sasuke said and stood next to a door. I opened it and stepped in. _

"_Thank you," I said. _

"_Hn," he said and left. When I heard the door close behind me I quickly took off the mask. Then I let my hair fall out of the wig I put on. Since I had time and free chakra to use I preformed my changing jutsu. When it was done, my hair was just like the wig, hair was golden brown and short. My jade green eyes were now a deep color of blue. I threw my wig away and sat down on the blue bed. It seemed familiar some how. I heard the doorknob turn and looked up._

"_What are you doing here Uchiha-san?" I asked. He stared at me with his onyx orbs. _

"_This is my room," he answered. "Orochimaru doesn't have any free rooms any more so he decided that we should share this room until there is another free one." That must have been the longest sentence I have ever heard from him. I nodded and stood up from his bed. _

"_I have to go to Oro for the training now," I said as I walked to the door. _

"_Who exactly are you?" he asked. I turned to him and gave a small smirk with my almost glare eyes._

"_Some one you should now," I answered and left.

* * *

_

"_Sakura-san," Oro said when I entered the room. "Why the disguise?" he asked. _

"_If I was not in the same room with Sasuke I wouldn't need my disguise," I said. "Your trying to get me caught right?" I asked._

"_It's a fun game to tease," he said as he stood up. "You, my dare Sakura-chan, are quite a fun toy to play with." he touched her face and she slapped his hand away. "As I said before, you're a great toy to play with."_

"_Cut the bullshit and teach me that technique," I said, seriously pissed off. He laughed evilly. _

"_Alright then," he said. "Follow me." I did as told and stayed a distance behind him. Even if I came to him for the technique it didn't mean that I can fully trust him. "This is the training ground," he said as we entered a small forest area around the base. "During your stay feel free to use it as you wish. At this time everyday, you will meet me here for your training and these sessions will end until I want them to. You will be able to leave the sound when you wish or perfected the technique." I nodded in these directions. "First, we must strengthen your chakra. Here is your sparring partner." A tall man walked next to Oro and he did seem strong to me. I smirked. Bring it on._

"_Let's see how good you are, hotty," he_ _said. I glared at that name he called me. I felt Sasuke watch from a distance. Maybe n my fighting position and so did that basterd that called me hotty. As our battle began I took out a wind style shuriken. It was a classic favorite of mine. The man smirked and took out a kunai. I have seen those techniques before and got prepared. I twirled the shuriken and threw it at the man's direction._

"_I'd like to see you dodge that," mumbled and smirked when he did. When he landed safely the shuriken didn't fall but instead followed him. "You should learn this technique," I said. "If you put a good amount of chakra into your weapon you can control it." I watched as it slashed through him and landed in my hand perfectly. He threw his kunai at me ignoring his bleeding wound. I caught the kunai in one hand and let it fall to the ground. "Time for the second throw!" I yelled as I once again threw the shuriken towards him. I quickly performed the right seals that made him stick to the ground. The shuriken slashed through him again and came back to me. The man fell to the ground, dead._

"_Well done," Oro said. "I see that your quiet strong Sa-"_

"_Is this a man you call strong?" I asked as I cut him off. Hell might rise if Sasuke would now that it was me. _

"_Aa," he said. "Not quiet" I closed my eyes and rubbed my head. I should have known that the technique would give me a headache. "Now then, I guess we can stop for now. You may come tomorrow for your real practice." I turned around and went to my room that was well, technically Sasuke's. As I laid down on the bed a bit I looked up. That headache was getting on my nerves. I thought of resting but then, that wouldn't have been appropriate. I decided to lay down on the couch to relax for some time. _

"_How could you beat him?" I heard and didn't bother to open my eyes. _

"_It's called chakra control," I answered. I wasn't in the mood of being serious and settled into being a sarcastic bitch for a moment or two. (A.N. I need to get a shirt for myself that says sarcastic bitch truth to be told.) "You should already know this for yourself." he growled in response.

* * *

_

_As night fell upon I kept my disguise. I didn't care how much chakra it took since I had to spare. Before, when I was in Kohona, I learned to control chakra and use a limited amount every day. It was like a schedule. I heard Sasuke walk up to me and turned around. I was currently researching medical skills and genjutsu skills._

"_What?"_ _I asked. To add more of a disguise I put on a pair of glasses. They were fake of course. _

"_You remind me of someone," he said. I froze. Had he found out who I really was? _

"_And what about it?" I asked, trying to keep my posture calm and composed. He shook his head._

"_Nothing," he said. "It's time for bed. I have a futon for you to use." he gave me a futon which I laid down next to the window. I closed my eyes and felt the moon shine on me. As I fell asleep I heard one thing. "Your just like her."

* * *

_

"_Aa, so you're here early," Oro said as he entered the training grounds. I just glared at him. "Let us begin. Try to perform these seals with no chakra." I did as told and memorized each seal specifically. "Good," he said. "Now try with your chakra." I did as told once more and felt a green light take part of me. When I let go nothing happen except the burning feeling that had all over my skin. "You have no control over it. When you first learn this attack it burns but this phase slowly changes. Try this attack again but aim at a tree." I preformed the seals and let the glow take me again. This time I concentrated my chakra to the tree in front of me. As I let the green glow escape I watched as my body was full of the green marks. The green glow turned into cherry blossom petals which destroyed more then the tree. As that finished I winced as the green marks left scratches on my skin which started to bleed. _

"_What is this?" I asked. "Why do I bleed from these marks?" Oro smiled evilly again._

"_Because dear Sakura-chan," he began. "You just gave me another life. That was the cursed seal you just made on yourself. You are free to use it you wish. When I die the first time this seal will not go away but instead stay until I finally die for my last time and never live again. The green marks are like targets for your scratches to appear. Mow, all you need to do is master this attack. The session is dismissed. But before I go, you had better change your appearance since your pink hair does make an attraction." I stayed on the ground and clenched my fists. How much crap can I get myself into?

* * *

_

_When entered the room I made sure that my disguise was back on. I had to find some time to recharge my chakra. I saw Sasuke look up at me when I entered. _

"_I still don't know your name," he said. I felt irritated and annoyed. I knew what to say. I just let some of my anger out. _

"_That, as I said before, is my business Uchiha-san," I answered._

"_Answer me_ _this time," he demanded. _

"_No," I said. "Now just let me be. I'm tired enough." who wouldn't be? After all that shit I went through and now my own curse seal? I'm so screwed._

"_Sakura," he said. I turned around._

"_What are you talking about now?" I asked. "Don't even think that I'm this chick you know."_

"_And yet, you could be her," he said. "You could just have changed your look." _

"_Your annoying," I said. I laid down on the futon leaving him in his wake. "Goodnight Uchiha-san."_

"_Do not call me Uchiha-san," he said. "Just call me Sasuke."_

"_Whatever, Sasuke," I said and fell into my sleep. Seriously though, he was really getting on my nerves. Or for short, he's pissing me off.

* * *

_

"_Cherry blossom jutsu!" I yelled as practiced. This time I knew how much chakra would use and the rest I would save up. I let my body bleed when was done with the attack and rested on a tree while healing my wounds._

"_Another medic?" I heard and looked down. I glared at this man. He was a traitor. Kabuto. It was strange that I didn't see him before. "Or are you just a fighter instead?"_

"_Both," I answered. He stared at me for a moment and then smirked._

"_Sakura-san," he said. "I never thought that would be you. Have you decided to join Orochimaru for Sasuke."_

"_I'm only here to train," I answered. "Nothing more, nothing less. Now leave before I cut your throat so I don't have to listen to your voice." Kabuto chuckled and headed his way. _

"_A pointless threat," I heard and glared at the person._

"_Leave," I said. "I have no time for annoying basterds." I looked down and saw Oro next to Sasuke and jumped down. I had already healed my wounds and recharged my chakra. _

"_Early again," Oro said. "Maybe it would be better if you stayed with us."_

"_Hell no," I said. And got my weapon pouch ready. "Is it time to train already?" I asked and Oro nodded. _

"_But," Oro said. "Sasuke insists that he watches. So instead of that technique I will give you another spar to give you more power. This will be a stronger opponent." I nodded understanding the terms. Another tall and well built man came to the training ground. Stronger? Yeah right. I got out my shuriken again. How much I loved this weapon. He got out normal shuriken and glared at me. As the battle began I threw the shuriken but instead of letting it follow I decided to use another technique. He dodged the shuriken and I disappeared. I let the shuriken fall next to him and stayed hidden. When it was time I appeared next to the shuriken and took it. I picked it up without opening it and slashed him in the arm. He creamed in pain and I had a blank expression. A ninja must never show emotions. I had to live by that rule._

"_AAAHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain. He covered his wound and threw his shuriken at me. I finally opened the shuriken and slashed his other arm. I wouldn't ever let myself lose. He fell to his knees to the ground. "Will you kill me now?" he asked. _

"_There are more things that are worse then death," I said. "This is a battle. You must never ask for death." I put my shuriken away on my back and walked away. _

"_Nicely done," Oro said. "This will be it. Sasuke, have you seen what you wanted to see?" he asked Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and walked to his room and so did I.

* * *

_

"_Why didn't you kill him?" Sasuke asked. "That could show a weakness for you." I took inn that insult/advice. Tomorrow might be my last day. I did want to leave, I hated this killing and battles. "Well?" he asked._

"_Is there more to you then power?" I asked and turned to him, shocking him a bit. "Or are you just a greedy cold hearted basterd?"_ _my anger was rising a bit and so was my voice. I knew I had to be some where away from him. My disguise was taking too much chakra. _

"_Power is all that I need," he said. I turned away once more. But before I did I saw a look in his eye. He was shocked of something about me. I later found out what it was. My eyes had changed from it's deep blue to emerald green.

* * *

_

_Today was to be my last day. I had decided on that yesterday. I wasn't sure before but after the incident with my eyes I had to leave. I walked to the training grounds, not early, not late but on time. _

"_Let us begin," Oro said and I nodded. I still couldn't believe I fell for his curse. Now I had to master it even if I didn't want to. I had to know it's affects or I wouldn't know what would happen. As I began I preformed the seals over and over. Then I finally used my chakra and made sure to hit a amount of trees. Hopefully I hit that amount: fifty or so. As I looked and healed my wounds I saw that I already destroyed seventy trees but something strange happened. They began to grow back! "We have chakra that makes them grow," Oro explained. "This way we have something to use to train." I nodded and tried the attack again and again. I stopped when I had too many scratches and hardly any chakra left. The extra was used for my disguise. I healed my wounds with the last amount of chakra I had. "Nicely done," Oro said. "You have mastered the technique and may leave but I advice you stay. Good day now." I stood there and closed my eyes. _

"_I have Kohona to go to you basterd," I whispered. "Never will I stay here." I began to remember how many times I used the attack and relaxed a bit. I had lost count of how many trees I destroyed. It was defiantly over two hundred. I kept quiet and relaxed and let my stiff muscles breath. _

"_How about for a spar?" I heard. I turned around and saw a man. He was tall and built of course just like the rest. He grinned with his green eyes while I glared. _

"_No," I said. "I don't spar with the ones that can die with ease." I left him with those words. I hoped my disguise was still there. I had to go Sasuke's room. Some things I had were there. It was time I returned to Kohona. I guess I won't be gone for a while as I thought.

* * *

_

"_Why did you do it?" I heard as I entered the room. I ignored him and packed some of my things. "Answer me Sakura!" he yelled._

"_Why the hell do you think that I'm Sakura?" I yelled. "I'm not her!" I was then pinned to the wall again. I cursed mentally. I had no weapon to use._

"_Yes you are," he said. "I saw those green eyes. No human eye can change from blue to green. And what of the wig? Don't think that I didn't see it!" _

"_I am not Sakura nor will I ever be!" I yelled. I punched him hard in the gut. "Stop comparing me to who I'm not. I'm not a replacement for a girl you one knew."_

"_Yet your not the replacement," he said. "You're the real thing." I took my bag and shuriken. It's blade was a little bit red from the slashing of bodies I have done here and in missions. I stared at it. "You held back in killing cause you can't do it, Sakura." I turned to him._

"_I'm no Sakura to you," I said and left the room.

* * *

_

"It was me all along, Sasuke," Sakura said. "You were right before but I had to deny it. Orochimaru is still alive though."

"But I killed him!" Sasuke yelled and Sakura shook her head. 'Is he dense or something?' she thought.

"My curse seal is what keeps him alive," she said. "You saw before, with the battle with Itachi, I was able to use it. He's still alive. If he was dead then I couldn't even use the technique at all." Sasuke sighed.

"Then where is he?" he asked.

"I have a point that he is here, with Itachi all this time," she answered. "He was waiting for the right wen Itachi is gone and he is strong."

"Then where is he here specifically?" Temari, Kankuro and Gaara asked.

"There is no need to ask," they all heard. Sakura turned around and so did Sasuke. Orochimaru stood there, alive and looking well, non-dead of course. "Sakura-chan, I owe you this thanks. I wouldn't have been alive right now if it weren't for you."

"Drop dead basterd," she said. "Permanently." Orochimaru gave an evil cackle.

"Still feisty as ever," he said. "And what's this?" he asked as he observed Sasuke and Sakura. "Has Sasuke given up on power and took love instead? How sweet." Sakura glared at the snake man.

"I will not hesitate to kill," she warned. Oro laughed again.

"With the seal?" he asked. "I don't think so since I have full control of it." Sakura winced in pain and fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" Sasuke screamed. She screamed in pain and kneeled down. "You basterd." (Takes one to know one.)

"I'd like to see her live through this trap." Oro chuckled evilly and disappeared into

the darkness.

* * *

So how was this chapter? Review please. The purple button is calling and so PICK IT UP!. THIS IS A CLIFF HANGER AGAIN. THIS STORY WILL BE MUCH LONGER THEN EXPECTED. Please review. THIS IS THE LAST UPDATE FOR THE WEEK AND THE NEXT. I HAVE VACATION IN ITALY SO I'LL BE RELAXING.

LostAngel2214,

Passes out,

In Italy.


	23. Green and purple eyes

Hey people! Sorry it took so long to update. I have three reasons:

a. I had vaction so no computer.

b. Afterwards I had to adjust to jetleg (I said in the previous chapter in my A.N where I'm going.

c. I had a bunch of home work when I came back and my teachers would give me a break.

So, yeah, those are my reasons. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! THERE IS NO NEED TO VOTE BECAUS I ALREADY HAVE A NEW IDEA AND IT'S NOT ON MY PROFILE YET. so don't forget to review and I might start the story tomorrow but it will take long time to write it all.

Disclaimer: No Naruto.

"Blah" Some ones talking

'Blah' Some ones thinking

_"Blah"_ Flashback line.

Enjoy the chapter and review! It's the finale one.

* * *

Recap:

"Then where is he here specifically?" Temari, Kankuro and Gaara asked.

"There is no need to ask," they all heard. Sakura turned around and so did Sasuke. Orochimaru stood there, alive and looking well, non-dead of course. "Sakura-chan, I owe you this thanks. I wouldn't have been alive right now if it weren't for you."

"Drop dead basterd," she said. "Permanently." Orochimaru gave an evil cackle.

"Still feisty as ever," he said. "And what's this?" he asked as he observed Sasuke and Sakura. "Has Sasuke given up on power and took love instead? How sweet." Sakura glared at the snake man.

"I will not hesitate to kill," she warned. Oro laughed again.

"With the seal?" he asked. "I don't think so since I have full control of it." Sakura winced in pain and fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" Sasuke screamed. She screamed in pain and kneeled down. "You basterd." (Takes one to know one.)

"I'd like to see her live through this trap." Oro chuckled evilly and disappeared into the darkness.

End of recap.

* * *

Sakura screamed in pain as the green glows grew around her body and her chakra, weakening. The pain was unbearable. Sakura tried her best to heal the new wounds that began to fall as the green glows disappeared at one place and went to the other. Her chakra was useless. The marks would just come back. She screamed harder as each drop of blood fell.

"Sakura!" Every one yelled. As each one tried to move closer to hear she pushed each one away.

"Stop it!" she yelled, closing her jade green orbs and falling to the ground. "Get away!" Sakura attempted to stand with her wounds but the green marks pushed her back down.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. "Some one, heal her!" it was no use. It seemed like if Sakura was the only medic around. Sakura looked down and stared at the blood as Sasuke moved closer to her. Her eyes grew darker and darker each second and move he made. Gaara watched attentively, he felt as if Sakura changed dramatically, as if she was a cold blooded hunter. We'll help you Sakura." as Sasuke tried to pick her up he was surprised to feel a pain in his gut. Sasuke recoiled and flew a little bit away (a couple of feet or so) He gripped his gut as crimson spilled his mouth. "Sakura," he whispered. As Sakura lunged towards the rest, she met with a block of sand from Gaara.

"It seems she is no longer the Sakura we know," he said as Sakura hit the walls again and again. "The seal she has from the snake basterd are controlling her." Sasuke stared as Sakura growled and the green glow once took her in again. Her hair grew dark and short and seemed to be nearly red as blood. Her nails grew longer and her eyes changed from jade green to dark purple. She grew taller as more curves produced. Her clothes which was the wedding dress now torn and red from her blood changed into a strapless black top that had a shine to it that was shaped like a corset. Her bottom part of the dress became a short skirt just like the corset and it hugged her hips and for her legs she wore the same boots before she left the group to Itachi. Her hands had long gloves like leather.

"This shield won't hold me for long," she said with her dark purple eyes glaring. Sakura drew her hands to her chest and closed her eyes for a moment. Gaara widened his eyes.

"Shit," he cursed. "We have to get out of here." it was too late for Sakura unleashed her chakra when she spread out her hands away from her chest.

"Dark winged jutsu!(1)" she yelled as she reopened her eyes. The barrier from her to the others disappeared as the attack hit them. "Stop!" she yelled and the attack stopped as if time did. "I give you a choice. You can join Orochimaru-sama or, I kill you here." her lips grew into a cold evil smirk. "I will not choose any mercy for any one of you."

"Stop this Sakura-chan!" Sasume yelled. Sakura turned to the red haired girl and glared.

"Is that a command?" she asked. Sakura titled her head a bit and glared. She moved one arm and let the attack go towards Sasume. "No one commands me except Orochimaru-sama." Sasume stood still as if there was a jutsu preventing her from moving, paralyzing her fully. Sasume shut her eyes waiting for the attack but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw someone standing in front of her.

"Sai!" she yelled as he collapsed from the pain that hit his back. Sakura became rigid when she saw his blood spill. 'What's going on?' she thought. "Don't die Sai!" Sasume cried out. She pulled him close. "Don't die." Sakura moved backwards.

"What-----di----did—I----d—do?" she stuttered out. Her purple eyes changed green for a second. "S–Sai?" her body grew numb as her blood grew cold. She held her hands to her head and screamed.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled and ran towards her, not caring if she'll hit him with her jutsu. As Sakura heard her name call she looked up and glared as her eyes changed once again to purple.

"Leave," she commanded as her body rose off the ground. "Or do you wish to join?" she turned around and let her feet touch the ground. "I'll let you live but if you interfere once again I will kill you all with no mercy." Sasuke stopped in his tracks and stared at Sai. He discovered that the wound on his back was healed with no scar what so ever.

"I won't leave," he said. Sakura turned. "Nor will I join the basterd."

"Is death your choice then?" she asked.

"I can't live in this world if there is no Sakura, the Sakura I fell in love with."

"Then prepare for your death," she said and ran towards him with her incredible speed. Her hands made unknown seals and she did not blink. " Fire arrow jutsu! (2)" she yelled as flames hit her hands and she made them look like a bow and arrow. Sakura stopped in her tracks and let the fire go as it transformed into a flaming bird.

"_After all, I'm the one who's truly in love with her." _

'There is no such thing in love.' she thought. 'Love is a weakness. It pushes you back.'

_The one who's truly in love with her_.

Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head. 'Die.' she thought. 'DIE!' Sakura opened her eyes and was shocked to see that he just stood there.

"_I can't live in this world if there is no Sakura, the Sakura I fell in love with." _

"Stop!" she yelled but it was no use this time. "No, stop!" Sakura did what she thought would help. "Kai!" she yelled but it didn't work. "Kai!" Sakura did what she thought might work. She let her self disappear. Sakura closed her eyes as her own attack went towards her. "Reversal jutsu, (3)" she said before the attack hit Sasuke. As Sakura let the attack hit her she felt no pain. She was surprised to see that the attack stop in front of her and stayed there. She felt her control slipping and let her eyes change back to dark purple. The bird stayed in place and smirked at it. "Good bird," she said as the fire gathered in her hands and disappeared.

"Why did you stop?" Sasuke asked. Sakura glared with her purple eyes.

"Be lucky that she still lives," she answered. "But this time, I won't let her control me again." Sakura lifted her self in the air and let a hand touch her bare shoulder.

"My, my, Sakura-chan," he said. "Is that a proper way to show your strength?" Orochimaru snickered.

"I was just toying with them Oro-sama," she said. "Though it is easy to kill them now." Sasuke glared at Orochimaru.

"A glare won't do any thing, Sasuke-kun," he said. "I would give her back to you," he said. "But that would be just a waste."

"Let her go," Sasuke said. "If it's another life I will give it to you just give Sakura back to me." Orochimaru laughed.

"What love," he said. "But sadly, I won't except this. Your skills are different from Sakura's and this jutsu is what you can't learn." Sasuke growled and jumped up. "I won't let you take her that easily." Sakura's face stayed blank but she had a plan afoot.

"Oro-sama," she said. "Maybe it is about time I really show my true skills."

"Go ahead," he said. Sakura smirked and moved away as they landed on the ground. She preformed seals again. 'This is for you, Sauske' she thought.

"Celestial slash!(4)" she yelled. As the attack moved to Sasuke Sakura made her twist. "Reversal jutsu, Orochimaru!" she yelled as the attack moved to Sasuke. "Paralyze jutsu!" Oro couldn't move. "You forget what an actor I am. Do you think that I would really kill my friends. Why else do you think I healed Sai and not kill him?" she asked. "I had control since my first attack." The attack hit Oro and he screamed. "You were to use me but I would not allow such thing. I am a very complicated person you snake basterd. I learned during the years and I knew what I was doing."

"You little bitch," he coughed out as he tried to crawl his way towards her.

"More like a traitor to you," she said. "Don't think that I enjoyed this moment. There were even twists that I did not even know. It all started when you wanted me to come to the Sound and learn the jutsu. It was easy to tell that you wanted me for your own use. I figured that out as soon as you showed me the seals. I don't want to give you any mercy. You were trying to make me kill my friends and the one I truly love. I know that it was you who killed my parents. You knew what Itachi did and used it for your own use."

"I won't die just yet," he said. Sakura glared at him with her now jade green orbs.

"I'm not a cold hearted killer as you think. But you caused them pain." Sakura turned to Itachi's body that was some where on the side. "He was really my first kill. The man before, when I came to the Sound, was my creation, a jutsu," she said. "I hated to kill, to see that red blood. My missions were never to kill at all." Sakura looked down. "If you continue to move you will die," she said. "Each second, the wound on your whole chest area, will open bit by bit causing you to bleed." she watched as he moved to her inch by inch. Sakura moved away as Oro's blood spread, nearly touching her feet.

"Kabuto will heal me," he said. Sakura shook his head.

"Do you not remember?" she asked. "He died when Sasuke killed you the first time. You can't live much more. Time's up and you can go where you belong." Oro coughed more and more as his blood came through. Sakura inched further away from him and turned around, not wanting to see the blood that fell. She felt her self being pulled into something hard. As she opened her eyes she realized that Sasuke pulled her into his chest to she could not see the blood. With out knowing it, tears fell out of her eyes. Sasuke smoothed her hair.

"It's over, Sakura," he said. "There is no need to cry any more." Sakura looked up and smiled as she changed back into her blood red, torn up dress. Her hair grew pink and her eyes changed back into jade green like they should stay as. The gloves and boots disappeared and she fell to the ground. "Sakura!" Sasuke said and kneeled down to her. She smiled once again.

"It's alright, Sasuke," she said. "I'll be fine. It's just that, I'm low on chakra." he nodded.

"Is there any one else you made a deal with hiding out here?" he asked and she smiled.

"Only one," she answered. Sasuke stared at her with a serious look. In the back, Temari smiled and well, Kankuro cried. Gaara had a gentle smirk on his face and Sai and Sasume smiled and held each others hand.

"Sakura," Sasuke said with a warning voice. She smiled and took his hand, bringing her face closer to his.

"That only one was you," she said. "The deal was to be yours and only yours forever." Sakura slowly closed the gap between their lips, enjoying the moment with Sasuke. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer while he, returned the kiss and brought his hands to her waist. He didn't care if her dress was dirty, he loved her no matter what.

* * *

"Sakura, your back!" Naruto yelled as he saw them coming from the gate. She smiled. "And your smiling!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"You haven't smiled like this in years, Sakura!" Naruto yelled. He turned around. "Old lady!" he yelled. "Their back!" a vein popped in Tsunade's head and she smacked Naruto on the head. Sakura laughed at this act.

"Sakura," Tsunade began. "You do realize that you betrayed the village and there is consequences to that."

"Not unless she did," Gaara spoke up. "I know what happened Tsunade and so does Kankuro and Temari. This was a mission I asked them to help for."

"A mission?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes," Gaara said with a nod. "Although I couldn't tell you before. You see, Itachi was creating trouble and we asked Sai, Sasuke and Sakura to help us immediately," he lied. Sakura smirked and Sasuke was surprised. 'Shit.' he thought. 'That's good.'

"Alright then," she said. "I guess there will be no punishment for her at all." Tsunade turned to Sasuke. "As for you," she said and Sasuke nearly winced. "I'm happy that you fulfilled your three tasks. Therefore, you are no longer on any punishment as well." Sakura smiled once more.

"Thank you, Tsunade," Sakura said. "Now then. I think that me and Sasuke have some where to go to." Temari smirked.

"You forgot some thing," she said and threw Sakura a small bag. Sakura looked up at Temari and smirked.

"I should trust you with this more often," she said.

"Just call and I have the perfect thing." Sakura laughed a bit.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled nearly shocking every one. (So freaking loud!) "Why are you wearing a wedding dress, Sakura?" he asked. "And a blood soaked one at that."

"It's a long story," Sakura said. "I will report the details to Tsunade and you will find out."

"Alright then," Tsunade said. Tsunade turned to Sai. "Are you coming along or not?" she asked. Sai looked at Sasume (I seriously thought here, is it Sasori or Sasume?) And thought for a moment.

"No thank you, Tsunade," he said. "I actually want to be with a person I treasure dear." Tsunade got the point and nodded.

"No more Sasuke stalker!" Naruto cheered which caused Temari, Tsunade and Kankuro to laugh while Gaara just smirked again. Sasume giggled as Sai clenched his fist.

"I'll still visit dickless wonder," he said. "And don't think I won't kick your ass after that." Naruto stopped cheering and gulped.

"I think I just heard Hinata calling," he said. "I'd better go then, bye!" Naruto began to run like if Ramen was going to be given out for free.

* * *

"So where are we going, Sai?" Sasume asked.

"Where you want to go," he answered. "I have already saved us enough money to last quite a while and I'll always protect you." Sasume smiled.

"It's time for us to go," Gaara said and Temari nodded. Kankuro let a tear drop.

"I shall miss the beautiful cherry blossom," he said. Gaara felt his eye twitch and turned to Temari.

"Do you have a frying pan?" he asked.

"Always have a spare," she said and took it out. Gaara took it and smacked Kankuro on his head.

"That should do it for a while," he said. Temari nodded and took the pan back.

"I'm not gonna carry him," she said. Temari watched as the sand picked Kankuro up. "Thank you Gaara."

"Just be sure to have that pan with you at all times," he said and Temari laughed as they left the village gates. Tsunade smirked.

"What a good mission indeed," she said with her smirk. "Now I'm just wandering what Sakura and Sasuke are up to. I'd better tell her that breast enhancing jutsu soon. It might come in handy."

* * *

"Sakura," Sasuke said. "What's in there?" he asked and pointed to the bag in her hand.

"Some thing you will see later," she said as she opened the door to her apartment. Sakura walked into a room and Sasuke followed her in. He never noticed this room before. Inside was a bed that was a soothing green color and it seemed queen sized. There were some candles inside too and all over it seemed soothing and romantic. "I'll be right back," Sakura said and went to the bathroom. Sasuke sat on the bed with a puzzled face.

"It better not be another outfit Temari gave her before," he said. Sasuke checked his nose as the images filled his mind. "Stop thinking dirty thoughts. Stop thinking dirty thoughts," he repeated in out loud.

"You know I can here you right?" he heard a voice say. Sasuke looked up but saw no one.

"I must be hearing things," Sasuke said and heard a laugh.

"Oh really?" the voice asked. "Then who am I?" Sakura went inside and Sasuke could have sworn that his nose already began to bleed. Sakura was wearing a shirt that was on top of her belly button and a little under her boobs. On the shirt it said with black letters, "The BITCH is back." (A.N..Hehehe. I have an inspiration for that. Thank you sister! By the way, The, is and back are written in smaller letters and the words BITCH is written in big letters.) As for her bottom she wore the shorts that said "Blow me." Sakura laughed. "Nicely done Sasuke!"

"I'll kill Temari for this," he said. Sakura laughed again and sat on his lap causing him to blush.

"Get your head out of those thoughts," she said as she pushed him down on the bed with her on top. "This is only for tease." Sakura sat up but was brought down by two hands.

"Quite a good tease," Sasuke said and nibbled her ear causing her to blush and him to grin. "But with clothes like those or not, I can still tease you to."

"Bring it on," Sakura said and her eyes glinted with challenge. "I've some more clothes for you to see."

"This will be fun," Sasuke said and closed the gap of their lips.

* * *

1. Dark Winged jutsu is what Sakura used to attack the group. This first attack draws the dark chakra that she now had at that time and she realeases it in a dark beam. the attack is quite strong but depends on how much chakra you put into it.

2.Fire arrow jutsu is the second attack Sakura used and she used it on Sasuke. At first she makes a fire and shapes it into a bow and arrow. she then releases the bow and arrow and the fire arrow transforms into a fire bird. Sakura is able to stop the attack if the opponent is not too close to the attack. she can also touch the fire and gather it back into her hand.

3.Reversal jutsu is what Sakura used to make the Fire arrow attack her self instead of Sasuke. She also used it to take her other attack against Orochimaru. The attack makes any other attack she later preformed come back. It's just like Kai but the jutsu hits Sakura instead of fully canceling it.

4. Celestial slash is what Sakura used to attack the group but then used the Reversal jutsu to attack Orochimaru. The attack pumps a black or white sword (Depending if the person has good or evil chakra) and once the person slashes as a sword they send the attack that can kill a person but that depends on how much chakra you put into it.

So how was the last chapter? Reviews here! I put a twist didn't I? Goodbye and I might update tomorrow for my new story.

LostAngel2214,

Goes to wash hair.


End file.
